My Life
by XxxForeverStrongxxX
Summary: After Stephanie and Hunter get divorced they struggle to manage their two kids Catt, the oldest, and Aurora ,the youngest. It will be an uphill battle. When they are surprised by a sudden twist of events.
1. Fighting An Uphill Battle

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I OWN NO CHARECTERS EXCEPT CATT!**

Catt's POV

I sit here watching my divorced parents arguing. It's not the first time. They always argue. It wasn't like that about four years ago. I hate when they bring my name up in the arguments. The only reason they do is because my little sister who is four years younger than me, Aurora. She is a spoiled 12 year old brat. She is Mom's favorite. Now that I think about it she is Dad's favorite, too. I am just invisible to them. I hear them yelling.

Hunter's POV

"Steph, I already told you that Aurora is coming with me to the movies tonight!" I yell at my ex wife. Sometimes she just gets on my last nerve, but on the inside I still love her to death.

"No, Hunter, I get her tonight you get her every other weekend. That's what the judge said!" Stephanie yells at me.

"I know tonight's your night, but I love my daughter I want to see her every time I can."

"No movies for Aurora! She has school tomorrow anyways. Just leave!" Stephanie says swinging the door open in front of me.

"At least let me say goodbye to my own daughter," I say as I walk up to Aurora's pink door. She is my little angel.

"Daddy, please don't leave," Aurora begs me as I hug her.

"You have school, but I'll see you this weekend. I say as I let her go. She slumps down on her bed in front of me. She tries to hold the tears back. It kills me to see her cry. I just walk out of the house. The door is slammed behind me.

Stephanie's POV

I sit at the table every time after Hunter leaves. I miss him so much. I just know we couldn't work things out between us. It hurts my family. _Our family. This house seems so empty. It's because a house is all it is. It's not a home because not all the people I love are here. I wish I could make everything work out. I don't want to see my family hurt. I just realized Hunter said goodbye to Aurora our youngest daughter, but he forgot Catt our oldest daughter who was sitting in the same room we were in. Sometimes I think she hates us. We always focus all of our attention to Aurora. We don't mean to. Aurora was the one we were fighting for in our custody battle. Catt was never even mentioned. Catt always stays out late with her friends. It's sad. I decide to go lay down and sleep. _

_Aurora's POV_

_I lay here thinking to myself. I don't understand why Mom and Dad don't just love each other. I know they love me. I feel bad for my sister sometimes. They never say goodbye to her or tell her they love her. I know she despises me because Mom and Dad always focus on me. One time Catt had a school dance, and they forgot to pick her up because they were at my basketball game. Catt's boyfriend Matt had to drive her home. Then, she got in trouble for having a boy drive her home. I know they show favoritism. They say they don't, but they really do. Catt hates m, but I can't help what Mom and Dad do. I love my sister, and I know inside she loves me, too. I miss how close we were before the divorce. We would always do everything with each other. Now Catt's always at her boyfriend's house or out at night. Mom and Dad forget to set her a place most of the time, so she has to make her own food. I wish I could make her feel better. As I lay here on my bed thinking all of these things I drift off to sleep. The next morning I'm awoken by Mom saying it's time for breakfast._

_Catt's POV_

_I wake up because I here Aurora trip in the hall. I brush my teeth and hair before I walk downstairs. When I get to the kitchen there are only two places set. I guess she forgot me again._

"_Oh, sweetie, I didn't expect you," that's her bluff for forgetting. _

"_It's fine I'm going out," I say grabbing my cell phone. I walk out the door. I know she doesn't care when I'm going to be back. I always go to my boyfriend, Matt's, house to get away. He really cares about me. I arrive and knock on the door. He answers with that loving smile he always has. _

"_Hey, babe," He says kissing me with his soft lips. I love him with all of my heart. _

"_I'm sorry for coming over so early. Mom forgot to make me breakfast again," I say sitting next to him on the couch. _

"_Her loss is my gain," Matt says to me. He takes my hand. I love him. _

"_You got that right," I say kissing him. It's going to be a good day._

_Hunter's POV_

_I got to work this morning to find my picture of the family on my desk is missing. It's the only picture of all of us that I still have. So, I decide that I'm going to search for it. Then, I see it. All smashed up on the floor in the hallway. It has permanent red marker scribbled all over it. I'm pissed. I march down the hallway only to find no one has showed up yet. _

_I pick the picture up and laying on my office desk. I have work to do. I work paper work until about seven at night. Then, I walk down to the gym cautiously. I work out there until I see the clock at eleven at night._

_I hear my cell phone ringing in my office, so I rush to get it. I look at the caller I.D. It's Steph. I wonder what she wants._

"_Hello?" I answer before the last ring._

"_Hunter, I can't get a hold of Catt. I haven't seen her all day. Her curfew is to be home at nine thirty. It's eleven now," Stephanie sounds panicked. _

"_Steph, calm down. I'm sure she's just late," I try to reassure the first love of my life._

"_She's never this late. It's an hour and a half late. I'm worried. I can't leave Aurora alone can you please find Catt?" It sounds like she's almost crying._

"_Of course, Steph. I'll find here and bring her home," I say growing more worried. I hang up and run to my truck._

_Aurora's POV_

_Why am I so tired? It's only eleven thirty. I wonder where Catt is. She's probably just getting herself into more drama as usual. She acts out to get the attention of our parents. Catt will do stupid stuff just to try to get attention. It doesn't make sense to me. Catt is going to get in some serious trouble one day. _

_I don't think Matt is a good influence on her. I know his little brother Jeff has got into some serious problems. I can imagine Matt has, too. I just don't want my sister to get hurt. I love her. I hope she doesn't get in too much trouble for breaking curfew. She already feels neglected. It wouldn't help. I hear Mom crying downstairs. Something tells me this isn't the usual break of curfew. _

_Stephanie's POV_

_I pace back and forth by the phone waiting for a call from my ex husband. It's probably one of the first calls I'm actually wanting from him . I didn't want the call saying he had to work late so many times. I didn't want the arguing over the phone. I didn't want to hear he signed the divorce papers. I didn't want to hear he wanted the kids. _

_This call I do want. I want him to call and tell me she is safe and sound. That she just lost track of time. I have a bad feeling in my stomach. _

_Catt's POV_

_My head is pounding. Tonight was great. I just want to run away with Matt. I'm graduating next year, so then I can high tail it out of here with him. Good thing I'm smart in school. I know all hell is going to come down on me now. I did something I shouldn't have, but they will never know. I love Matt, and I made sure he knows it. _

_I wonder if anyone is actually even looking for me. These days I highly doubt they are. I hope they aren't. I want to stay here. Matt is the most wonderful thing ever._

"_Catt, I love you," Matt says to me while he puts his pajama pants on. _

"_I love you, too," I respond smiling. I know he loves when I smile. _

_My parents don't understand why I like him. They say he is a bad guy. They say I should like a doctor or a lawyer. Not someone who works for them. I don't care what they say. I know what I feel for Matt. _

"_Catt I have a question," Matt says sitting next to me on the soft couch._

"_You can ask me anything," I respond staring into his brown eyes. _

"_When you graduate will you live with me?" Matt asks me. I can hear the hope in his voice. Let's not let him down now. _

"_Of course I will," I answer_

_Hunter's POV_

_I try calling. It goes straight to voicemail. This is killing me. She is my daughter. I want her to be okay. I can't help but feel this is all my fault. I always say goodbye to her sister. Not always her. I take Aurora out places. Not Catt. I have an idea where she might be. If she is I'm going to have to kill someone. Like her boyfriend. _

_I pull up at Matt's house. I try my best to keep my cool as I knock on the door, loudly. I wait a minute. Then, I knock again. The door knob slowly turns. _

_I'm surprised by Catt. She answered the door. I see the dread wash over her face. Something about her is different about her. I can't place my finger on what. _

"_Catt, get in the truck," I say sternly but calmly. I see her sigh._

"_I'll be there. I just have to grab my cell phone," Catt says to me. She walks back into the house. I know she thinks I couldn't see her when she kissed Matt before she comes back. _

_We both climb into my truck. She immediately turns away from me. It kills me to see her mad at me._

"_Catt, please talk to me," I plead with her before we pull off. _

"_Why would you want to talk to me? I'm not you or Mom's favorite daughter. I thought you only talked to your little 'angel'," she snaps back. I can't even get mad. I know that it seems this way._

"_Sweetheart, I love you both the same. I don't pick one over the other. Everything is going to change I promise. I love you," I try to change her mind about me as we drive off. _

"_You don't love me. Neither does Mom. You just both love Aurora. It would be better if I didn't exist. You and Mom would be a happy little family with Aurora. Neither one of you love me. Matt loves me. That's real love. You can't just turn love on and off like you and Mom have through the years. Matt has never done that. That's why as soon as I graduate I am out of here!" Catt yells at me as she gets out of the car at Stephanie's house. _

_She stomps through the door of the house. I follow close behind._

_Aurora's POV_

_I hear my sister downstairs engaging in a yelling match with Dad. This isn't the first time._

"_I have never stopped loving you!" Dad yells at Catt._

"_Then how come every time you leave you 'accidentally' forget to tell me you love me or goodbye?" Catt screams back at Dad._

"_It was a mistake Catt! Why can't you be more like your sister and actually respect me?" Dad screams at my sister. Tomorrow my sister is going to hate ME because HE said that. I hear my sister just run to her room. _

_The house quiets down as I hear Dad's car engine start. I fall asleep within a matter of minutes. I know tomorrow will be bad._


	2. Sticky Situations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS CATT**

**Stephanie's POV**

**I slowly open my eyes because I hear a knock at the door. It's five A.M on a Friday morning, who could be here? I cautiously open the door to see my ex husband standing there. He looks like he has had no sleep at all. His eyes puffy and red. I'm immediately concerned. I know we aren't married anymore, but I can't help but feel something inside.**

"**Hunter, what's wrong?" I ask while leading him to the couch.**

"**I can't stop thinking about what Catt said," Hunter tries to explain to me.**

"**She's just a teenager. She has your attitude and my sass. Catt doesn't mean it," I try to reassure him, but it's to no avail. **

"**No, she is right, Steph. We show favoritism to Aurora. It's pushing her away. When I was bringing her back to the house she told me that as soon as she graduated she is leaving! She doesn't want to be with us," Hunter says. I can see the tears welling up in his eyes. **

**Why did I ever leave him? We could've worked things out. I know inside I still love him, but I know he doesn't love me anymore. **

**Aurora's POV**

**I am open my eyes in a flash because of a nightmare. It was about Catt again. In my nightmare Catt always runs away from home. It's a possibility in real life. I hear muffled talking downstairs. I steal a quick glance at the clock. It's five thirty in the morning. Who could be talking? **

**I sneakily walk down the hallway to see both of my parents on the couch. They look upset and worried. I immediately have a fear strike in my heart. Is my sister still here? I jet down the hallway to my sister's room. She isn't in bed!**

**Catt's POV**

**I heard my parents talking downstairs so I went to the upstairs family room next to my bedroom to lay on the couch. I hear thumping little feet running down the hallway, so I walk into the hallway.**

"**You're here!" my little sister exclaims as she hugs me. This is confusing.**

"**Yeah, Aurora, I live here," I say with a laugh.**

"**No, I thought you ran away from home. I thought that's why Mom and Dad were upset," Aurora explains to me all in one breath.**

"**Trust me if I ran away they would be walking around smiling," I mumble.**

"**No they wouldn't. Especially not me," she says in her little sad voice. **

"**Hey, cheer up kiddo. I'm right here," I say hugging my twelve year old baby. **

"**I love you, kitty Catt," she jokes with the nickname.**

"**I love you, too, northern lights," I comment with a smile. I know far to well these moments won't last. I'll piss her off somehow, and we will be back at each other's throats. It always happens. So, I enjoy it now.**

**Hunter's POV**

"**Steph, is it okay if I take Catt now, and you can drop Aurora off later," I ask my now ex wife. I'm hopeful maybe she will let me try to connect with Catt again. **

**It seems like an eternity waiting. It was like this the day we got married. It was an eternity before she said I do. It seemed like an eternity before my babies were here. Those were all good times. I'll never forget them. I love her so much still, but she has moved along with her life. **

"**Yes," Steph brings a light to my day with one simple word. Time to go regain my daughter.**

**Catt's POV**

**I decide to go lay back on my bed. No sooner does my head touch the pillow there is a knock on my door.**

"**What?" I groan face down in the pillow.**

"**Hi, sweetie," I hear Dad's voice echo in the quiet house. **

"**Hi," I groan. I really don't feel like dealing with his crap right now, but he is my dad. Maybe he's not, and Mom's been hiding a secret affair all of these years, but that seems unlikely. I sit up to face him.**

"**You are going to come with me to my house right now, okay?" he says. In his eyes he pleads for my approval. He is practically begging me. **

**What do I got to lose? Well, my pride, my will, and my power. Oh well, it will be okay. I will give him one last shot. This is it. One more time. If this doesn't work. I'm gone. Now I'm starting to sound like Mom. Well, obviously he is good at failing. Not saying Mom doesn't fail just as hard. **

"**Okay, I'll get my stuff," I say as I grab warm clothes because of this cold Febrauary weather. I see the joy come across his face.**

**Stephanie's POV**

**I see my oldest daughter march down the stairs with her backpack filled with clothes. She doesn't pack light. I watch as she walks out to Hunter's truck and get in. **

"**Bye, sweeti" Hunter pauses knowing I heard him almost call me sweetie. I ignore it, so he doesn't get embarrassed.**

"**Bye," I say putting on a fake smile. That just killed me. To hear him almost call me the name I once heard everyday. **

**Hunter's POV**

**I hop into the truck next to my teenage daughter. It makes me feel like an old man. I stare at her expression that is always on her face. It's always this 'I'm pissed at the world' look. The last time I saw her smile was before Steph and I got divorced. **

"**Why didn't you say good bye to Mom?" I question before I start the truck.**

"**Because I don't have to. That wasn't part of this custody deal. I have to go to your house every other weekend. The rest I stay with that woman. It never said I had to enjoy it," Catt grumpily replies to me. This is going to be harder than once thought. We drive to my house in silence. **

"**Catt, go put your stuff up in the room. Then, come back down here we need to talk. She sighs, but she does what she's told. **

"**What do you want?" Catt asks me sitting down across from me.**

"**I know you feel some resentment towards me because your mother and I divorced. Since then I haven't been the best dad I know," I try to explain. **

"**Some resentment? You and Mom tore my life apart! You say since then you haven't been the best dad! It was before you and Mom even split up that you two were horrible parents. One time you said you were going to pick me up from school. Well, I waited for you outside, but you never came! I had to walk home in a thunderstorm! Then, when you and Mom forgot to get me from my school dance because you two were at Aurora's basketball game! I had to get a ride home with Matt, but then I got in trouble for riding in a car with him!" Catt shouts at me it hurts, a lot. **

"**I'm sorry me and your Mom couldn't work it out! It kills me everyday to see her! It's not like I don't love her! I don't know what happened! Catt, I would never want to intentionally hurt you! You are my baby girl! I just want you to be okay! I want us to be how we used to be! You were my baby, and now you are all grown up! It kills me that you aren't calling me Daddy anymore! All you used to say was Daddy. Now, all you say is him or Dad when you are in a good mood!" I yell back at her. I think something really got to her. This look comes across her face. A sad look. **

"**I'm going upstairs," she says turning her back on me.**

**Aurora's POV**

**All I want to do is sleep, but I know if I do the nightmare will come back. I can't have that happen. I've overheard my sister talking to Matt. I know a dark secret I'm not supposed to know. **

**My sister's seventeenth birthday is coming up in a week. Too bad we don't go to normal school. We do online schooling. We started just this year. We used to go to public school, but too many people knew us. My sister used to love to celebrate her birthday at school with friends, but she can't now. **

**My sister has a secret she is hiding from everybody. I only know because I was snooping. I was I didn't. I lay here everyday with it running through my head. She hasn't told anyone, but Matt. I know she couldn't tell Dad or Mom. At least not at this point. They don't have a good relationship as it is. I here my phone vibrate. It's a text from Matt, my sister's boyfriend. It says, "Aurora, where is your sister?" I rply with, "Dad's" He doesn't answer. **

**Matt's POV**

"**Dang it!" I scream out when I get a reply from Aurora. I hope she doesn't tell. Not now we can't deal with this right now. I wish she was here.**

"**What's wrong?" my brother, Jeff, asks me.**

"**It's nothing. Just something with Catt," I reply trying to stay vague.**

"**Matt, please. I'm your brother.**

"**Fine. Catt and I…"**

**Stephanie's POV**

"**I have to call Hunter. We have to talk this over, but I know his feelings have changed for me. We won't ever have the relationship we had before. Okay, I know what to do I will just bring Aurora to the babysitters so I can do an appearance on Smackdown. It just started I have plenty of time. I know he's watching. We will just act like it's part of the storyline," I talk aloud to myself. **

"**Babysitters?" Aurora asks me as soon as I walk into her room.**

"**Yes, come on," I say leading my daughter to the car. **

**About thirty minutes later I make it to the live Smackdown we are holding today. I change into my wrestling suit and make my way down the metal ramp. The audience's reaction catches me off guard. They are actually cheering for me. I grab a microphone and begins to speak.**

"**Hunter, I know you're watching. I'm sorry for everything. The life was just hectic I see what I was missing now. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you," I pour my heart out in those few seconds.**

**Hunter's POV**

**I'm in shock at what I just saw. Stephanie just got on live television and admitted she loves me. I don't know what to do. It's probably just scripted. I sit here on the couch in silence. I do love her.**

**I see a new wrestler come out while Steph is still in the ring. I watch cautiously as he gets in the ring. He walks over to her and just plants his lips on hers. I flick off the T.V. It was all a lie.**

**Stephanie's POV**

"**What the hell!" I scream at the newcomer. I wind back and plant a slap right across his face. **

"**I'm sorry," he begs with me as I storm up the ramp. I slam the door to my office and cry. **

**I hear my cell phone ringing. I wipe the most recent tears off of my face. I look at the caller I.D. It's Hunter. Maybe he didn't see that last part. I hope for the best. **

"**Hello?" I answer.**

"**Why would you play with me like that? Tell me you love me then kiss another guy? It's sick Steph. I was actually buying into it for a minute, but now I see it was all a lie," Hunter angrily says to me.**

"**But," I start then get interrupted. **

"**No, Steph, I'm done. that was the last straw," he says then hangs up. That broke me. **

**Catt's POV**

"**I heard what happened," I say as I sit on the couch next to Dad. **

"**Catt, please not now," he says thinking I'm going to do what I did last time.**

"**I love you, Daddy," I say in the nicest voice I've heard out of my mouth in a long time.**

"**I love you, too, princess," he says wrapping his large arms around me.**

"**No matter what happens it's going to be okay. I'm still your little girl deep down inside, but I have to tell you something. It's something big, and I know you are probably going to hate me for ever now," I say about to own up to my mistakes.**


	3. Don't You Cry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ONLY OWN CATT NOT THE SONGS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS ALSO, I HOPE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU GUYS. STAYED UP TO THE WEE HOURS OF THE MORNING FINISHING.**

Hunter's POV

"What is it, Catt?" I ask suspiciously. What could she possibly tell me that it could make my day any worse. She's only almost seventeen she can't do much.

"Daddy," she starts, "you know I love you right?"

"Of course, and I love you, too," I tell her. I'm growing more nervous the more time that passes. I don't know what could be going on.

"Daddy, I'm" then she gets cut off by a knock at the door. She springs up to answer it.

I hear Matt's voice outside the door. She steps on to the front porch closing the door behind her. I can tell they are arguing about something. Then, Catt brings Matt inside, too. They sit down on the couch directly in front of me. They take each other's hand.

"Daddy, I know this is not what you want to hear. So, I'm just going to go right out and say it. Daddy, I'm pregnant," I almost die when she says this.

Catt's POV

"Daddy, are you okay?" I ask to make sure he's not having a heart attack. Then, he glares up at Matt.

"You're what?" he asks his voice shaking. I'm worried to say the least.

"She's pregnant," Matt says answering for me. He could tell I was scared, so he put his own head on the line.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Hunter asks Matt anger in his eyes. Matt nods his head.

"Daddy, please don't be mad at Matt. I'm just as responsible as he was. What ever you do please don't take it out on Matt or his job," I plead with my father.

"Catt, I can't talk to you right now," Hunter growls at me. I expected every reaction but that one. I run up the stairs, and I grab my bag. He tries to stop me, but I go with Matt.

Stephanie's POV

My phone buzzes. I see it's a text from Hunter. As I read it my mouth drops in shock. It says, "Catt's pregnant." I try calling Catt's phone, but no one picks up any time I try to call. Over and over I dial her number, but no one answers.

Aurora's POV

I just found out Catt told my parents the secret. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my chest. I hated carrying around that secret. I'm just scared at what will happen to the little amount of family I have left. I really don't want to lose my sister.

"Aurora?" I hear Mom's voice at my door.

"Come in," I say already knowing what she's going to tell me.

"Baby girl, your sister is having a baby," Mom tells me. I knew that already.

" Oh, okay," I respond just wanting her to either tell me when she's going to be here or where she is.

"Aurora, your sister left Dad's house and she won't come home," Mom just realized my worst fear.

"Are you saying she's not coming home?" I say as the first clap of thunder happens.

"Yes," Mom says tears in her eyes. I point at my door to tell her to get out.

I knew she was pregnant, but I never imagined her to do this to me. I never imagined her to run away from home.

Catt's POV

Matt and I pull up in his truck at his house. I take my backpack inside and run to the bathroom to throw up. I have a pounding headache. I walk into the living room and breakdown in tears.

"Baby, come here," Matt welcomes me with open arms. I sob into his chest.

"How are we going to make it? I'm only two months pregnant, and we don't have any support system. How do we plan on taking care of this baby?" I sob.

"Catt, we will find a way. I'm just as confused as you," Matt says to me. That doesn't make me feel any better.

I hear my cell phone ring again. I finally decide it's time to pick up. I look at the caller I.D. Expecting it to be Mom. Instead it says Grandpa. As in Vince McMahon owner of WWE.

"Hello?" I sniffle.

"Catt?" I hear Grandpa's voice say.

"Yeah," I answer.

"Catt, you and your boyfriend need to come down to the office right now," he demands.

"Okay," I say then hang up.

"We have to get our butts down to the office," I say frowning. I kiss Matt before we leave.

Vince's POV

"Hunter, are you sure we should do this?" I ask my former son-in-law.

"Of course! Did you not hear the part about him making Catt pregnant? We have to do this," Hunter replies. I'm going to do it even though I don't think it's a good idea.

I see my grand daughter holding the hand of one of my best performers, Matt. It's going to kill me to do this to them.

"Please sit down," I offer the seats next to Hunter. They sit down placing Catt between Matt and Hunter. I always knew Catt was a smart girl.

"What do you need," Matt speaks up. It surprised me because he was never really the talker.

"Matt, you are being released from the company. We wish you well I your future endeavors," I say with a sigh. Hunter walks out of the room. Catt's face drops.

"You can't do this! He didn't do anything wrong!" my grand daughter shouts at me as she stands up.

"Catt, calm down," Matt says grabbing Catt's arm. Catt whips around to stare him in the eyes. A cold blank expression has found it's place on Matt's face.

"You can't tell me to calm down! You know you didn't do anything wrong!" Catt screams stomping out of the room.

"Bye, Vince," Matt says as he follows her.

Hunter's POV

I leave the room when I get a text from Steph saying she wanted me to come over. I immediately go to the house. I see Steph sitting on the couch in tears. I immediately rush to her side.

"What's wrong, Steph ?" I say in a panic.

"I was wrong. I'm sorry!" she cries out. I hold her close not knowing what she means.

"What were you wrong about?" I ask very confused.

"Hunter, I love you. I was wrong to let our family go. I can't make it without all of us as a family. I need this family."

The words hit my like a ton of bricks. My chest is heavy, and it's hard to breath. I don't know what to say. All that comes out is mumbling.

Catt's POV

The ride home is dead silence. I don't want to say anything I regret, so when we get home I go lay on the bed. Matt comes in and lays next to me. I turn my head away from him to hide my tears.

"Catt, please don't be upset," he pleads with me.

"I just don't know how we are going to make it now," I try to respond without crying to much.

Then Matt starts to sing, "_Talk to me softly. There is something in your eyes. Don't hang your head in sorrow and please don't cry. I know how you feel inside. I've been there before. Something changing inside you, and don't you know. Don't you cry tonight. I still love you baby. Don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight. There's a Heaven above you baby, and don't you cry tonight_."

I just off to sleep at the sound of his singing.

Aurora's POV

I try to call my sister, but she won't answer. I'm really worried. I don't want her to get hurt. I miss her already. I try one more time, but no one answers the phone.

I hear a knock at my door. Dad opens it and sits on the edge of my bed. I see something in his eyes I haven't seen in a long time, happiness. My sister was right. They are happy now. She said a couple days ago that, "Trust me if I ran away they would be walking around smiling."

"Come downstairs. The three of us are eating a family dinner," Dad says with pep in his voice.

"It's not a family with out all four of us," I mumble not loud enough for him to hear.

Matt's POV

I decide to flip on the radio. The song _Lullaby_ is on. I listen closely to the lyrics.

"_I know the feeling finding yourself stuck out on a ledge, and there ain't no healing from cutting yourself with the jagged edge. I'm telling you that it's never that bad take it from someone who's been where your at. Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure if you can take this anymore. Just give it one more try to a lullaby and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone, and if you can't tell I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone. Just close your eyes. Here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby." _

Music always helps to calm my nerves. It always has. It makes me think. Especially this song. It lets me know there are other people going through a tough time, too.

I know it was a mistake to not be careful, but I will never look at my baby as a mistake. This little girl or boy will be my pride and joy. I will be a great father. I will always stand by all of their decisions. No matter what I will never put them out.

I know most guys want a little boy, so they can teach them everything about sports. I really want a little girl. A want a little princess to have tiaras and dresses around the house. A little smile as she learns to run around. The little patter of feet everywhere.

I hear Catt's phone ring from the room. I run in to get it, so it doesn't wake her up. I look at the caller I.D. It says Daddy. I answer to hear something horrible.


	4. Help!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT CATT

Catt's POV

I'm awoken by Matt saying something to me. I open my eyes to see Matt's panic stricken face. I'm immediately concerned.

"What's wrong, honey," I say sitting up. I take a deep breath in.

"Sweetie, Aurora…" he drifts off. I'm really worried now. This is my baby sister. I look into his sorrowful eyes.

"What about my baby sister?" I ask sternly. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Aurora ran away," the words hit me like a freight train ran over me. I can't breath or think.

"Who told you?" I ask quickly.

"Hunter," he answers just as fast. Matt sits on the couch.

I feel the baby kick. It feels so weird. I didn't kniw babies kicked so early. Could I be more than two months pregnant. I go sit next to Matt on the couch. I take his hand and place it on my stomach.

"Do you feel that?" I ask with a grin.

"Yeah," he answers with a full blown smile.

"That isn't supposed to happen at two months. Matt, this happened our first night I stayed at your house. This is like five months. It explains why I'm bigger," I explain knowing exactly when this happened.

"Wow, so we canpobably go to the doctor and know the sex, right?" he asks me. I smie knowing that I already have the results in an envolope.

"Matt, I have the results right here," I say pulling out the envolope. I haven't looked yet.

"Let's look," he says getting excited.

I open the envolope. I pull out the paper as we bothe read the words. _Congratulations, it's a girl._ Matt's face lights up.

"Are you happy you're getting your princess?" I ask with the biggest grin on my face.

"Yes," he starts then looks at my stomach, "you are going to be my little princess. Me and you will do everything to gether. I guess we should bring Mommy, too."

My phone rings. A hope inside me grows. I have hopes that it's Aurora calling me to tell me she's going home. When I look at the caller I.D that all fades. It's Dad. I thought he didn't want to talk to me.

"Princess?" I hear Dad's voice. It's music to my ears.

"It's me, Daddy," I answer. My voice quiet and meek.

"Are you okay?" he questions me.

"I'm fine. Have you heard from Aurora yet?" I prod.

"No, not yet. I hope she answers soon. Maybe she'll answer you. Go to your mother's house. I'm here," he says to me. I have one more thing to say.

"Okay, I'll be on my way, but why are you at Mom's house?" I say thinking they aren't even on speaking terms.

"We're working things out. I have to go just in case your sister calls. Bye," he rushes off the line.

Aurora's POV

I run down the sidewalk with my backpack on my back. Everyone stares at me as I run by. None of the looks long enough to see my face. I can't stand how my parents can just stand by happily with each other while Catt is somewhere else. I know they love her, but they need to find her. Now, I'll just have to take that task myself. I just want my sister to be happy in her relationship with the baby and Matt. Mom and Dad should just keep their noses out of it. i thought you were suppost to support your daughter through whatever may come. That's always what I've heard. The sky grumbles as i walk down the cracked and disheveled sidewalk.

Hunter's POV

I sit at the kitchen table by both my cell phone and the house phone. I stare at the table deep in thought. A hand on my shoulder catches me off guard. I look up to see Steph sitting across from me. I take a deep breath in.

"It's going to be okay. We are going to find Aurora," she starts, "I think it was big of you to call Catt."

"She's my daughter, and I'm going to love her through anything. No matter what I will love her. I might not always express it, but I'm just trying the best I can. These days my best just isn't good enough anymore. I can't keep my family together. Then, I find out my teenage daughter who is only turning seventeen in a few days is pregnant by one of my former employees. Next, my twelve year old little girl runs away from home because she wants her sister who I drove away back," I say getting angry at myself.

Stephanie looks me dead in the eye and says, "You are doing the best you can do. At the time we thought it was in the best interest for us to split up. We didn't want to make our family suffer. You couldn't help what happened with Catt. It was both of us who made her feel like she needed to run to someone else to feel love. Me as her primary care giver shouldv'e saw it. Aurora ran away because she wanted her sister. Now, that Catt is coming home she will, too. Hunter, everything is going to be alright," Stephanie pleads trying to reassure me.

We both see that spark in each other's eyes. That love we thought we had lost so many years before. We both lean in. Our lips connect with each other. We feel the passion begin to seep in when I hear the front door open.

Catt's POV

"What the hell!" I shout when I see my parents who are divorced kissing.

"Catt!" Mom exclaims at my surprised arrival.

"I may not be divorced or even married, but I'm pretty sure this is not how the whole divorce thing works," I say exasberatted.

"That's not the point right now," Dad says getting up and hugging me. I know he was glaring at Matt who was standing right behind me.

"We found out that I'm actually five months pregnant, and guess what?" I say trying to build as much enthusiasim as possible.

"What?" Hunter says. For the first time I actually see a little happiness about the whole situation in his face.

"You're going to have a grandaughter," I say smiling. Matt puts his arm around my waist making sure to put his hand as close to my belly as possible.

I see a smile come across Mom and dad's lips at the same time. It still is bugging me out that they are divorced and their lips were just locked. I don't know what this means. It gives me mixed signals. Are they back together, just friends, or do they still hat each other. The world may never know.

"You need to try to call your sister," Mom says to me.

I pull out my cell and dial it. It rings once. Then, I hear it pick up.

"Aurora?" I ask.


	5. Weight Of The World

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT CATT!

Stephanie's POV

I watch out my window as the rain pours to imagine my twelve year old baby girl is stuck out there kills me. I imagine her being stuck ot in the cold hard rain. She's probably so scared and alone. She needs her family. I just want my baby back. I have part of family back. I want my husband and both of my kids at home. I need my whole family. We can get through anything together. We got through numerous fights. We got through my miscarriage. We were invincible. I don't know what happened to my family. I grimace as the thunder booms. Lighting strikes lighting up the sky.

Aurora's POV.

My phone is ringing. I look at the caller, it's Catt. I answer.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Aurora! Where are you?" my sister sounds worried.

"I was looking for you!" I answer her loudly.

"I'm at home now. You're on speaker. I'm here with Momma and Daddy. I need you home," my sister shocks me.

"I'm on my-" then I feel like I got hit by a frieght train.

Catt's POV

"Why did her phone just cut off like that?" I asked confused. I know she wouldn't hang up on me.

"She said she was on her way. We can talk until she gets here," Dad suggests leading Matt and I to the couch across from Mom and him.

Matt takes my hand to make me feel better. I love when he does that. He places his hand against my belly again. The baby instantly kicks it.

"I have a question for you, Hunter," Matt speaks up.I'm afraid this will turn into an argument.

"Okay, ask," Hunter replies. His face a stone.

"If you love your daughter, and you want this baby to be alright then why would you fire me? I have no job. Which means I have no way to support your daughter and grandaughter," Matt says angrily. I squeeze his hand to calm him down.

"I didn't think it would look good on my business to have my champion be the guy who knocked up my daughter!" Hunter raises his voice.

In my stomach the baby kicks really hard. It sends a pain through me. I wimper grabbing my stomach.I thought maybe no one would hear me. I was wrong. Mom, Dad, and Matt turn towards me with concerned looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks first.

"The baby is just acting up," I say clenching my jaw to mask the pain. Another hard kick a tear falls from my brown eye.

"Sweetheart, you are not okay," Stephanie says getting up. Something has to be wrong.

"I'm fine," I say holding back tears.

"Catt, I can see it in your face. You are not fine. You don't have to put on a strong face anymore," Matt pleads with me.

"We need to stay here just in case Aurora gets here. I can deal with this," I try to fight every word they say.

Then, I feel more relaxed. I breath in deeply in. I lay back on the couch.

"I'll be fine," I say trying to bear a grin.

"If it happens again, Catt, we are taking you to the hospital," Hunter demands.

"Okay,"I say.

Matt's POV

I take Catt into the kitchen. I wanted to talk to her without Hunter and Stephanie watching the whole time. Sometimes I feel like Hunter just likes to find things to hate about me. It doesn't make since. I would never intentionaly hurt Catt. I just don't get it.

"Catt, are you sure you're okay? I know sometimes youlike to put on a strong face in front of Hunter," I try to get her to tell me the truth.

"Yes, I'm fine, Matt. I would tell you if I wasn't I promise," Catt tells me. I believe it.

I kiss her lips. Then, I look at her belly. That is my flesh and blood. She is depending on me.

"Matt, I need to talk to you upstairs," Hunter says to me.

Stephanie's POV

I watch my husband go upstairs with Catt's boyfriend. I see Catt sit down at the table. I would've called you crazy five years ago if you told me I would be divorced, my youngest child ran away, and my teenage daughter would be pregnant.

most of my dreams are about how life used to be. Now, I'm drifting off. I think about my family. My whole family together. I see us all sitting at the kitchen table. we are laughing and having my special baked zita pasta. I can feel the happiness in the air.

I'm awakened by the smell of particular turkey bacon. Actually burnt turkey bacon. Hunter must be cooking.

I get up off of the plush couch. I see Hunter standing with the fire exstinguisher in a foamed up room.

"Did you burn breakfast again?" I ask. He nods shamefully.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to have everythig perfect if Aurora got here," Hunter says throwing his apron off.

Catt's POV

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I immediaty jump. I look up to see Matt's face. He looks surprised that I jumped. He kisses my lips.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy birthday," he says to me in the sweetest voice.

"Thank you, but can we not mention that it's my birthday?" I ask not wanting to celebrate without Aurora. I sigh.

"Okay, whatever you want, but I have to give you one present first," Matt states with a smile.

Then, my cellphone rings. I see who's calling. It's Shannon, Matt's bestfriend. He never usually calls this early. It must be important. So, I silence Matt with my finger before I answer.

"Hello?" I answer the phone.

"Catt?" I hear Shannon sniffle.

"Shannon, what's wrong?" I ask sitting up immediatly.

"I heard the news. I'm sorry," he consols me.

"What news?" I ask Shannon knowing he knows I'm pregnant and that Aurora ran away.

"Aw," he says before he hangs up.

I'm confused. My phone rings. It's Adam. Pretty much the same thing Shannon said, Adam says again.

Hunter's POV

My eldest daughter comes flying down the stairs at lightning speed. Fo a pregnant woman she can sure move. She approaches me face full of confusion. I just raise an eyebrow at her.

"I've got two calls now saying the same things. That they were sorry for what happened. I don't know what happened. What happened?" she says all in one breath.

"I have no clue. Did you ask them what they ment?" I question my now seventeen year old.

"Yes, but they all respond 'poor Catt or aw.' It makes no sense to me!" she shouts. "I need to know," she begins to sob.

Two things I never will understand. One pregnant women. You can't do anything right. They are always upset. They want salty and sweet stuff at the same time. it's horrible. Two teenagers. They are moody. They throw their own form of temper tantrums. They like to yell and scream. If you combine both of these things you get a Catt. She is a pregnant teenager. I don't particulary like matt, but I have no clue how he handles that. I give him credit for that.

All I can do is hug Catt. I don't know what else I can do for her. I just hold her there in my arms like she's a little girl again. Soon her and matt will do the same thing for their daughter. All in all I think Catt and Matt might actually make good parents.

Agent Rossdale's POV  
I approach the door of a white mansion. This is always the hardest part. I knock slowly on the door. I figure the family must have not watched the news. It's all over everywhere. I'm surprised no one has called or wrote.

A girl who can't be more than seventeen answers the door. I can't help but notice she's pregnant. A man who I asume to be the baby's father stands right next her holding her hand.

"Can I help you?" the girl says trying to muster up a grin. I can tell authority figures make her uneasy.

"I'm Agent Rossdale. Are your parents home?" I ask trying to get the whole family together.

"Yes, they are inside. Come in," the man finally speaks insted of the girl.

They lead me to a spacious living room where they all sit on the couch. In peculiar order I may add. It's the father on the far left, the mother, the girls boyriend, and then the girl. It's like they try to create space between the father and daughter. What kind of household have I entered?

"I'm sorry to be here under these circumstances," I start, "I'm sorry to say that we found Aurora, and it's not good.


	6. Something's Really Wrong

AUTOR'S NOTE I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT CATT.

Hunter's POV

"It's about your daughter Aurora," Agent Rossdale says. I know at this point it can't be good.

"What about Aurora?" Catt speaks before anyone of us can.

"Aurora was confirmed dead on arrival. It looked like someone purposely ran over her with a car slowly," Agent Rossdale says.

My heart sinks. In a million years I never would have imagined this. I can barely breathe. I hear Stephanie sobbing. I look over and hold her against my chest. Catt's face is stuck in utter terror. Matt wraps his arms around her. She begins to cry into his shirt.

I watch as Agent Rossdale leaves to give us time. That's what to calls were about. I would have never imagined. Everything just seems to slow down.

I feel tears streaming from my eyes. I've never felt grief like this. I've cried before, but I never felt this way before. I just feel pure hopelessness.

Catt's POV

I sit here in the man I love's arms. It would be perfect if there wasn't tears or death. Oh, the guilt, too. I can't help, but feel this is my fault. She wouldn't have ran away if I wouldn't have left. She was after me. It's all my fault.

"Catt, it's going to be okay. We will find the man who did this to her," I hear Matt whisper to me.

I don't even want to look at my parents. I don't want to see the pain. We were about to be a family once again, but it all came to an end. One person ruined our life.

I cringe at the thought that my baby will never know her Aunt. I will make sure I tell her all about how amazing her Aunt was. I will make sure Aurora will never be forgotten. I will hunt down this psychopath who thinks it's okay to target children. He will get what he deserves. I will get vengeance.

Stephanie's POV

I get up off of the couch and go into the bedroom. I lock the door behind me. I stare at myself in the mirror. I wipe the leaking eyeliner off of my face.

I look into my face. It doesn't even look like mine anymore. All I see is a tired hallow shell of my former self. Wow, that was deep.

"Steph, let me in," I hear Hunter say. I don't know if we should be in the same room right now. I know for a fact we both have different ways of grieving.

I unlock the door. Then, I sit on the bed. Hunter comes and sits next to me. The tears still rolling down both of our faces.

Matt's POV

"This is all my fault," Catt sobs. I'm stunned at this accusation at herself.

"Catt, this is not your fault," I try to comfort her by hugging her, but she pushes me away. She has never done that before.

"It is my fault! If I never would've left. If I never would've got pregnant! My twelve year old little sister would be alive right now!" Catt shouts.

Now, I sit here by myself on the couch thinking. Maybe this is my fault. If I would've never got her pregnant. No, I can't think these things. I love that baby with all of my heart.

I see Catt sitting in the kitchen. I go sit next to her. As soon as I do she tries to get up. I grab her arm.

"Let go of my arm!" she yells at me.

"Catt, please sit down. I'm just trying to help you!" those words came out a lot more aggressive then intended.

"You can't help me! You can't reverse all of this damage!" Catt screams at me. I know she didn't mean anything she's saying. She's pregnant and grieving.

"What damage?" I say trying to stay calm. Catt just glares from her stomach to me.

"Matt, why don't you just leave!" Catt screams pointing at the door.

Catt's POV

I watch as my baby's father does as he was instructed not even putting up a fight. I break down into tears sliding down my wall. I just sob.

Through the tears I manage to cry out a little to late, "I didn't mean any of it!"

I cry because I don't know what else to do. I have officially lost everything. My parents are divorced, my only sister is dead, and I just kicked out the love of my life. I lay my head back against the cold hard kitchen wall. It's the only thing I can really rely on. I drift off to sleep.

In the morning I wake up in my bed. I could recall falling asleep in the kitchen. I jump up. Then, I quickly realize something is different. My room is decorated as if I was five again.

I look in the mirror. I am five again. I bolt down the hallway. I see Mom and Dad in Aurora's room, but it has a crib in it. Aurora is one again.

I remember this day. I was really jealous of Aurora. So, this day in reality I pushed her. What I do now is hug her tightly. I never want to let go.

Everything starts to fade around me. My eyes slowly open. My hair is matted to my face by tears. The normal smell of breakfast that usually lingers through the house isn't there.

Hunter's POV

I open the kitchen cabinet and pull out a glass. Then, I pull out a bottle of whiskey. I sit at the table and start downing shots. About five shots in a see Catt walk down the stairs. I just continue to drink. It's the only thing relieving my pain.

"Good morning," Catt whispers as she walks by.

"I heard what happened between you and Matt yesterday," I slur out.

"It's fine," she quickly chokes up. I want to comfort my daughter.

I try to get up and run into the counter. Catt grimaces as I almost fall over the chair trying to put it back. She just turns her back on me to pour herself orange juice.

"Give me a hug," I say trying to comfort her.

"No. Not when you're like this," Catt says pointing a finger at me.

I watch as the only woman I have left in my life walks up the stairs. When I find the heartless bastard who did this to Aurora I'm going to kill him! We have a photo line up look over at the police station because the cops suspect the person who did this knew Aurora and has had contact with a family member before.

Stephanie's POV

I get dressed for the line up today. The funeral is tomorrow morning. I don't know how we are going to hold this family together now. I put on my pink tank top and my leather jacket with a pair of black pants.

"Mom," I hear my daughters voice from outside my door.

"What is it?" I ask as soon as I see her stressed face.

"Dad is drunk," she explains. I sigh because Hunter promised he would never drink again after the fight we got in when he was drunk.

"Just go get ready," I tell her trying to brush it off.

I drive us to the police station . Hunter has sobered up a little by then. We have a seat before a big glass.

"When you step forward state your full name, and then you step back," Agent Rossdale says into a microphone.

Catt's POV

I look at the line up. I see no one who is immediately clicking in my head. I guess it would help to hear the names.

"I'm number one. My name is Kira Johnson," I hear her say. I know her from high school. She has been to my house to help me with work. From what I know she has a bad drinking habit.

"I'm number two. My name is Alex West," he says with his green as seemingly staring right at me. I know him from around town. He has a bad rep.

"I'm number three. My name is Bubba," A very large man says. He is around three inches taller than Kane who is seven feet tall. I've never seen him before.

Aurora's POV

I know who it is. All I can do is sit here and watch as my whole family grieves. I wish I could tell them that it's Alex who did it. I miss talking to them.

I hate when Catt blames herself for this. It's not her fault. I shouldn't have ran away. I don't want her to lash out on Matt or the baby. I have a good name for the baby, and I'm going to get in every dream Catt has until she names the baby Rainy. That's what I always wanted to name a baby.

Catt's POV

As we exit the police station I feel a pressure in my stomach. I ignore it getting into the car. That pressure turns into a pain. As the ride continues the pain goes from a little to a lot. I moan loudly.

"What's wrong, Catt?" Dad asks as I grab my stomach. It feels like a hot knife slowly is being stabbed through my stomach.

Mom makes a sharp illegal you turn to head towards the hospital. All I can mutter out is, "There is something really wrong."


	7. This Can't Happen Now

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT CATT. I OWN THE POEM

Catt's POV

The growing pain is unbearable. I reach my cell phone and dial Matt's number. I know he is mad at me right now, but I have to call him.

"What?" I hear him answer angrily.

"Something is really wrong. The pain came back in my stomach, but this time it's a lot worse. Matt, something might be wrong with the baby," I cry out to him.

"Catt, I'll meet you at the hospital, but for now stay on the line with me," he says trying to stay calm, but I can hear the tension in his voice.

"What if something's wrong with the baby?" I whisper to him not wanting to alarm Mom and Dad. There is a long pause before he answers.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby everything is going to work out just fine," Matt reassures me.

Hunter's POV

I look back at my daughter who is clearly in pain. I reach back my hand and hold hers. She squeezes it so tight every time she feels the pain. I'm now not just concerned for my granddaughter's well being, but I'm afraid for Catt, too. I don't want to lose both of my daughters. Especially not in the same week.

Stephanie guns the gas as we speed toward the hospital. All of a sudden a see blue flashing lights behind us. The cop keeps demanding we pull over. Steph refuses speeding up each time. The cop has no clue about what's going on, so he has to choice but to ram us into a corner. Catt screams in agony.

"We need you all to step out if the car," the police officer demands weapon drawn.

"You don't understand. There is something wrong with my daughter and/ or my daughter's unborn baby. We need to get to the hospital," Stephanie begs with him.

"Mam, I need you to step out of the car, because I believe you are lying to an officer," the officer acts stuck up to my wife.

"Sir, with all do respect my daughter is in the backseat screaming in pain. When she was four she fell and cut her hand two inches deep on metal, and she laughed and put super glue on it. She doesn't over react to pain," I say pointing to the back seat. He just walks back to his squad car taking his time.

He comes back with a ticket and says, "Next time make a better excuse," he says as he drives off.

Stephanie makes sure he is gone. Then, she guns the gas peddle again.

Matt's POV

I arrive at the hospital with no sign of Catt anywhere. Her phone disconnected five minutes ago, so I figured she would be here by now. I'm worried sick. I walk into the waiting room and sit down.

Around five minutes later the come rushing by with Catt in a wheel chair. She is screaming with tears rolling down her cheeks. They stop Hunter, Stephanie, and I at the door of the emergency room. We aren't aloud to go back with her.

I cuss out loud, and then I take my seat next to her parents. I just keep replaying everything in my mind. I could've made her feel better instead of leaving yesterday. If I just would've stayed would we not be here?

Stephanie's POV

I react at every doctor that passes thinking he is going to give us information about Catt. To be truthful at first I wasn't excited about being a grandma. I thought that it was horrible. In the last few days I've realized I really want this baby as my granddaughter.

"Hunter," I say to get his attention.

"What?" he answers tiredly.

"I- I- I love you," the words come shakily out of my mouth not knowing how he would react.

"I love you, too," he says kissing me on the lips.

I feel like minutes pass like years. It reminds me of a poem Catt wrote once.

_I know it's been a while_

_We haven't connected_

_For you it's minutes passing like seconds_

_For me minutes pass like years_

_We all grow_

_We get discovered as the snow melts away_

_Things change for us_

_Please don't cry_

_For if I leave _

_Keep a smile on_

_It was just a little something I found on a scrap sheet of paper that she wrote. I don't think it was finished. It was crumbled in a little ball. Catt always thought she had no talent, but she really did._

"_Stephanie," I hear Matt's voice. It takes me by surprise. I hear the quavering in his voice. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask turning to face him._

"_What do I do?" he asks me breaking down. _

"_It's going to be okay," I try to reassure him._

"_What if we lose the baby? What if I lose Catt? I couldn't handle either one," he tells me crying._

"_Matt, everything's going to be fine. I'm sure it's just some pains that are normal. It's going to all work out," I try to get through to him. _

"_I just don't want anything bad to happen. Yes, it might of started out as a mistake when she got pregnant, but ever since she told me she was pregnant I had no doubt in my mind that I was happy. I love your daughter with all of my heart. I want to be with her forever. I have a ring. I want to marry your daughter. I was about to ask her the day the agent came and told us about Aurora. I want to be there with and for your daughter. I need her and the baby to be okay," he spills over. Hunter and I look at him with a shocked look. _

"_I know it is a sudden thing, but Catt has turned my whole life around. She has shaped me into a new person. Her and this baby. I know Catt is young, but I know we can do it together. We could take on anything together," he adds, "Do I have your permission to marry your daughter?" _

"_Hell," Hunter starts with a frustrated expression. I grab his arm and pull him into a hallway away from Matt. _

_Hunter's POV_

"_I'm not about to let them get married," I say frustrated. _

"_Hunter, they love each other. That's all that matters. He just wants them to have a better life for the baby. I think it'll be good for Catt," Stephanie is practically begging me. She is right._

_We walk back towards Matt to see a doctor standing there. Matt's face has total shock all over it. As we walk closer the doctor greats us. Then he sighs. I become almost frantic. _


	8. Wherever You Will Go

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT CATT

Stephanie's POV

"So, you two must be Catt's parents," the doctor states upon seeing us. My blood pressure is through the roof.

"Yes, is Catt okay?" Hunter asks stepping towards the doctor.

"Well," the doctor starts growing our anticipation, "Catt has delivered the baby. The baby is miraculously breathing just fine. The baby is a little over one pound. I have to tell you right now there isn't a big chance of the baby living. For now, the baby is in the NICU. You may go see Catt," he says leading the way.

I look over at Matt. He is barely holding himself together. A few tears rolling down his cheeks. I know how much he loves Catt and the baby. He doesn't want to speak to anybody because he knows he won't be able to hold it in. I think I might talk to him when we get home. He needs a mother figure. His mom died when he was twelve.

Matt's POV

The news is just now sinking in. I might lose my baby girl. I hope Catt is okay. The baby is three and a half months early. Its survival rate is slim. I heard she is tiny.

We turn a corner to face a room. The doctor leads us in. I see a clearly distraught Catt sitting there. I sit next to her. She wraps her arms around my neck. I can hear her sobbing. I want to cry, but I know I have to stay strong for Catt.

"I'm sorry," Catt whimpers out.

"Why are you apologizing? You can't help what happened. You have nothing to be sorry for," I say looking her dead in the eyes.

"I don't want our daughter to die," Catt whispers to me.

"She's going to be okay," I try to calm her.

Hunter's POV

"Daddy?" Catt asks sniffling. I guess she saw me staring into space.

"Yes, princess," I respond.

Catt comes over and sits next to me. She leans her head on my shoulder. I look down into her sad brown eyes. I just now grasp that she is hurting just as much or more than I am.

I've never been the best father to her. Now, is the time I need to step up, and I need to be for her now. She's the only thing I have left in this world. It's time for me to be a man and be there for my baby girl.

"It's gonna be okay, Catt," I say kissing her forehead.

"Daddy, I want Aurora back," she cries into my sleeve.

I take her in my arms and whisper, "I do, too."

Aurora's POV

I kills me to see them so sad. I wish they would stop crying over me. I don't want them to be sad. Don't they understand that? All I can do is stand here and watch. Those poor people.

"Aurora!" I hear a man's voice.

I turn around to see this guy who has been following me since I died. He wants me to come with him, but I keep telling him I have to stay here.

"I need to help me family," I say stubbornly.

"You can't stay here. There is nothing left for you to do," he explains. I'm not buying it.

"But, they are so upset. I can't just leave them like that," I retort.

"They are upset because they still feel you here. If you leave they won't feel bad anymore. They can feel when your presence leaves. In that moment they will feel so much pressure lifted. Like you've gone to a better place," he practically begs.

"Can I do one last thing. Just let me do one last thing before I leave. If you let me I will come with you," I bargain.

"Fine, make it quick," he states disappearing.

I walk over to the front of the hospital room. I gather all of the energy I can. I draw it from the lights, batteries, and phones. Then I get ready to yell as loud as I can.

"I love you guys. I am alright. Name the baby Rainy. She is a little Rainy. I love you all. Be safe. I am always watching over," I say loud enough to where I know they heard me.

I watch as my body slowly dissipates. It starts at my feet. It slowly moves up my legs. I'm disappearing. I feel myself lifting. I know they got my last message. It's my last request. I fully disappear out of the room.

Stephanie's POV

We all exchange glances. We all heard it. Are we all crazy. That was defiantly Aurora's voice. Or was it? It was. I look at Hunter. Hunter looks at Catt. Catt looks at Matt. We all look at each other with a crazy look.

"You guys can go down to the NICU to see the baby. Oh, before you go we need a name for the birth certificate," a nurse says with a smile.

"Um," Catt says looking at Matt, "Rainy."

"Middle name?" the peppy nurse asks her.

"Angel," Matt speaks out. A have smile comes across all of our faces.

"Thank you. The NICU is right on the floor below us. She is in pod A," the nurse walks out.

Matt's POV

We all walk down the hallway close together. On the elevator ride down Catt grabs my hand. I know she is scared. I am, too. We approach pod A.

When inside we have to scrub our hands for two minutes. Then, we see where she is. I peer into the container fearing to even touch it. I don't want to break it.

"You can hold her inside the container," Catt says coaxing me forward.

My baby girl is beautiful. She is perfect. All of her features are there. She's just really tiny. Like smaller than my hand. I put my hands in the holes of the container. I pick her up gently. Rainy brings hope to my heart.

Catt's POV

I watch Matt holding her. In my mind I don't want to think Rainy could die. In my brain it is always there. It's always telling me she might just stop working.

It's not fair. it's not fair she has to go through this. It's not fair that even if she does make it out her parents will be unprepared. She is going to be raised in a hectic household because we don't know what we are doing.

"Catt, she's perfect," I hear Mom behind me.

"Yeah she is," I agree smiling down at my baby who has machines and monitors everywhere.

"Grandpa is so going to spoil you. Yes, I am," I hear Dad baby talk down to her. She is the new princess, but to tell the truth I'm okay with that.

Matt puts her down and then turns to face me. He kisses my lips. I enjoy it knowing that even if rainy makes it Matt and I might not last forever. We are young. We don't know what we are doing at all.

I put my head on his shoulder. We are both looking down at our baby girl with pride. That is our flesh and blood.

I want to believe she will be perfectly fine and live a normal childhood, but something inside tells me nothing about her or her childhood will be normal. I believe she will be fine, but she will be different than other kids. Something different. Maybe it will be a good thing like art or singing , but it could be bad like temperament problems and violence. Personally my gut tells me it will a really good thing.

A song comes to my mind. It was Aurora's favorite song. It was called Wherever You Will Go.

"Lately been wondering who will be there to take my place. When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face," the first words ring through my head. I think Rainy was a blessing from Aurora. I think when Aurora died she sent Rainy to take her place. I grin down at my little gift.

I see a worried expression come across Matt's face I turn to face him. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a box. I know what's happening.

"Catt, I love you, and I love our daughter. I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?" he asks.

I'm frozen in shock. I just stand there wide eyed with a blank expression on my face. Then I say, "But, Matt,"


	9. The Wound Heals But The Scar Remains

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON"T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEOT CATT AND RAINY! OR THE SONG! (Side note: the last story will not be the last we hear or see Aurora. She will again become a permanent character very soon.)

Matt's POV

I stay kneeled down as Catt doesn't respond. I can hear my heart beating in my head. I see Stephanie get this look on her face like she is scared for me. Hunter has a small smirk on his face that says I told you so. Catt stands in shock not speaking. My heart sinks as she runs out of the room.

I get up off the ground. How could I think she would ever say yes? I just look down on my baby girl. In my head I say," No, matter what, Rainy, I will love you."

"You were right, Hunter," I say as I begin to walk away. Hunter's smirk drops.

I feel Stephanie's hand grab my arm. I turn to look into her eyes. She has that motherly look about her again.

"Please, Matt, she's just nervous. You know she loves you," Stephanie pleads with me.

"I don't know. I just need time to think," I say as I walk out of the NICU, past Catt, and down the elevator.

Catt's POV

I was going to say yes. I couldn't breathe. I needed to think. I just let the love of my life slip through my fingers. He thinks I didn't want to marry him. I love him with all of my heart. I don't know why I just freaked out on the spot.

"What happened?" I hear Dad's voice. For once it doesn't sound angry. It sounds sincere.

"I just freaked out. I don't know what happened. I was going to say yes, but then I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. I love Matt, but I don't know what happened. I'm sorry. I want a better life for my daughter, but I'm still really young. I want Matt in her life, so she can get raised a normal child, but I don't know what happened. I need him to be with me for rainy. I can't be a single mom. I'm seventeen! How can I be so stupid!?" I say a million miles a minute trying to keep going, but I get stopped by Dad.

"Catt, you're right you are only seventeen. You don't have to do anything you don't want. No matter what you do or who you're with you will always be my baby girl. I don't want you to be unhappy, so I'm glad you take time to think about your decisions now," Dad explains taking me in his arms.

It's always safe in Dad's arms. It's warm and cozy. I know nothing in the world can get me when I'm here. He holds me tight so I can just breathe without the world around me being there. He knows how to calm me down. This is what he used to do when I was a little girl. I'm safe here.

Stephanie's POV

I watch my granddaughter lay silent and still. Her shallow breaths are every few seconds. It only makes me wonder what, if any, problems will she have when she gets older? I watch her pinkish red skin move slightly every time she sucks in air.

"Is this your daughter?" a nurse asks me motioning to the baby.

"No, this is my daughter's baby," I say not even thinking about how young I am.

"How old are you?" she asks in shock.

"Thirty six," I answer quietly.

"OH," she says walking away.

I snap a picture of the baby to send to my mother and father. They were more accepting of Catt being pregnant than Hunter and I were. My dad told me to listen to a song that showed how he accepted it. It's called the breath you take.

"But life's not the breath you take the breathing in and out. That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about. You might miss the point trying to win the race, but life's not the breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away," I instinctively start singing to the baby. I hear her coo lightly.

Matt's POV

Sometimes I just can't handle the life I live. I always try to put on a smile. I try to put on a mask to keep everyone else around me happy. Now, I'm just done. If you don't like me you don't like me. I don't care anymore. I will not lie to myself, to my friends, and I will not lie to my family anymore. The truth is coming out.

Everyone wants to rely on me for their problems when I have my own. I have a girlfriend who doesn't want to marry me. A daughter who was born three months early. She might not even live. I have no one to tell my problems to. I can't handle it some days. I promised Catt I would work on my drinking problem. I don't know if I can do that now.

I walk into my house and slam the door behind me. I need to relax some how. I open my medicine cabinet.

Stephanie's POV

I say goodbye to my daughter who has to spend the night in the hospital for a couple of days, and then Hunter and I walk to our car. I hand him the keys. In the car I just stare out the window trying to process everything that has happened in the last few days. We drive down the highway in complete silence.

"Steph, we have to talk," Hunter finally speaks up.

"About what?" I ask playing dumb to make him say it.

"Are we going to be in a relationship?" Hunter asks me. It makes me wondering if he is offering or not.

"I don't know. Do you want to?" I ask him quietly.

There is a long pause. I stare at him as he drives down the road in silence. He has the same look he had when he told me he wanted a divorce. It's a kind of this is hard to say look. I have a bad feeling he doesn't want to be with me.

"Steph, you know I love you," I know what's coming, "but I don't know if we can ever be the same again. Before we broke up we both said some things. I don't know if they are true or not but I don't want to go through heartbreak again."

"Hunter, look I know I said some harsh things, but I can't see my life without you," I confess full heartedly.

Hunter stops the car at the house and gets out handing me the keys. I watch him get in his vehicle and drive away. I'm alone at my house.

I walk in the door. I'm immediately met by a cold blast of air. It's eerily quiet in the house. Every foot step I take echoes. I hear a shuffle from upstairs. I try not to think to much of it. I go upstairs to change into my pajamas. It's been a long day. I slip off my shirt and pants in exchange for sweatpants and a tee shirt.

I walk back downstairs to make some hot cocoa. I boil the water and put the mix in. I hear the noise again from upstairs. It's probably just the heater. It's a big house it could be anything. I take a sip of the cocoa.

I hear the noise closer. It comes down the stairs. I turn around to see nothing there. I just take a deep breath. I pick the drink back up. Someone grabs me around the throat. I drop the mug.

"I've been waiting for you, Stephanie," I hear a voice. He hits me on the head with something. The world goes dark.


	10. Scream, But No One Will Hear You

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR THE SONG EXCEPT CATT AND SAMANTHA AND ALEX. Also I would like to add the views expressed in this story are not mine.

Stephanie's POV

I wake up in an old room covered in dust. I'm chained to a wall by one wrist. I look around and see Catt and Hunter chained to two separate walls. Neither one of them is awake yet. The chain probably lets me go about five feet out.

"Catt! Hunter!" I yell out trying to wake them.

"Mom," Catt groggily says.

"Yes, baby, it's me. It's going to be okay we are going to get out of here," I try to reassure myself and her.

"Steph, what happened?" I hear my ex husband ask.

"I'm not sure I just remember drinking hot cocoa, and then I don't remember anything else," I tell him.

"How do we get out?" I can hear the panic in Catt's voice.

"First, we need to figure out how to get out of these chains. Then, we can figure out how to get out of the room," I instruct taking the lead.

A door on the wall suddenly swings open. I see a blonde girl with a lollipop walk in. Her hair is straight and she is only an inch or two shorter than me. She has a devious grin on her face. I can tell she did this to us.

"How are you guys?" she says with a laugh.

"Let us out of here you son of a-" Catt gets cut off by wild laughter.

"I'm just playing with you guys. It's kind of like an experiment. My friend is a genius he is the one who though of this wonderful project. Oh, how we sat and planned every aspect of this. It's wonderful!" the woman screeches at us.

She skips out of the room and locks the door behind her.

Catt's POV I look around at the disgruntled faces of my parents. All I know is some higher power must really hate us. I mean like really hate us. More than just wanting to kill us. They want to torture us. I don't have a strong faith. All I know is no one magical or whatever has ever helped me out. I believe if there is someone up there looking down on us he hates me. My life has been filled with nothing but misery and sadness. No one of a higher power is loving me. I mean if people here on Earth don't love me how am I supposed to believe a great big powerful person does?

I see Dad's face growing more frustrated by the seconds. He keeps pulling on the chain, but it won't budge. He finally decides to give up on yanking it out of the wall. He leans his back against the wall.

Hunter's POV

I'm tired of this life. Sometimes I wonder why we couldn't just have a normal life. A happy family of four. I mean I don't know how many more knock out blows I can take. The blows to my family, my pride, and my whole life's foundation.

I see a big smile come across my daughter's face as she slips her hand out of the chain. Catt comes over to Stephanie and slips her hand out, too. Now, I'm just stuck because I'm too big. Catt tries and fails repeatedly to get my hand out. Sorrow fills her eyes.

"Mom, you stay here with Dad. I'm going to go out that door, and I'll see if I can find anything that could help us get Dad," Catt says nervously.

"You are not going out there alone!" Stephanie protests.

"Mom, there is no other way. I'm not going to let us die here!" Catt screams back at her mother.

"Catt, please be careful," I say to her. She nods and walks out of the room.

Stephanie's POV

Hunter breaks down into tears from all the stress. He almost never cries. The last time I saw him like this was when we had to explain to Catt and Aurora about the divorce.

*FLASHBACK*

I answer the door to see my soon to be ex husband. He has the expressionless face that he gets when he blocks things out. I invite him in to break the news to our daughters. Catt chases Aurora down the stairs happily.

"Girls, can you come sit down we have to talk," Hunter says to the children.

"Of course, Daddy. You and Mommy are the most wonderfulest parents ever. You two are going to be together forever!" Aurora giggles taking her place on the couch next to Catt.

"Girls, I don't know how to put this easily, but Mommy and I are getting a divorce," Hunter lays it on them.

Catt bolts up the stairs to her room. She slams the door behind her. I cringe at the sound. Aurora has a puzzled look on her face. Hunter has his face covered in his hands while I stand in the kitchen almost sobbing.

Aurora bounces her way over to Hunter. She pulls on his hair. he looks at her as she says, "When is dinner?"

"Sweetheart, Daddy doesn't live here anymore," he says letting the tears trickle down his face.

"Why?" Aurora asks. Her gin fading.

"When two people get a divorce they live in two separate houses. It's just when they don't love each other anymore and fight all the time," Hunter tries his best at explaining.

*PRESENT DAY*

"Hunter, I love you," I say pressing my lips against his.

He kisses me back. I snuggle into him. I sit here in his arms once again. Thinking maybe just maybe we can fix everything. Maybe we can be together once again, but then it comes.

Catt's POV

I walked into complete darkness. I feel around the walls for a light switch. Then, I feel a blast of heat from the room behind me. I don't really pay attention to it. I continue to walk through the room in the dark.

Finally, I find a light switch on the wall. It turns on a light that immediately defeats the darkness. I see dozens of empty tables scattered across the big room. Then, a song starts to fill the room.

"Death comes sweeping down the hallway like a lady's dress. Death comes driving down the hallway in it's Sunday best. Fire of unknown origin took my baby away. Fire of unknown origin took my baby away. Swept her off my wavelength swallowed her up. Like an ocean in a fire so thick and grey. A fire of unknown origin took my baby away. Fire of unknown origin took my baby away!" It's Blue Oyster cult's Fire Of Unknown Origin.

Then, the heat behind the door grows. I become panicked and swing the door open. I see the room engulfed in flames. I can't even get past the door. I run into the room. A flam catches my shirt I fall to the ground. I try to make it go out, but it won't. More fire moves closer. I feel the heat against my body. I can't see my parents anywhere. The smoke fills my eyes. I hear an evil laugh from the speakers above my head. The burning sensation covers my whole body. I make one last effort to save myself, I pray.

"God, I know if you are out there you will try to hear me out. I know I havn't lived up to your standards or anybody's for that matter, but please save my parents. They don't deserve this. Please help them be okay." The last thing I see is fire surrounding me.

In the blackness I hear one last voice. "Catt, it's going to be okay I got you."


	11. Shot Rang Out

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT CATT

Catt's POV

I hear beeps off into the distance. The blackness starts to fade as a slowly open my eyes. I see my arms hooked up to lots of wires. The beeping is my heart rate monitor. I groggily look at my arms they are all red and burnt.

I immediately remember what happened, and I begin to panic. I look up and see my Uncle Shawn (you know Shawn Michaels, Mr. Wrestlemania, HBK) by my bedside. He looks surprised to see that I'm awake.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" he asks sweetly. The look in his eyes tells me he knows something.

"Shawn," I say very roughly. My voice is crackly and dry. A single tear rolls down my burnt cheek.

"Catt, please relax you have first degree burns over your whole body. We are very lucky you escaped just with that. They have you on some pretty high amounts of pain medication, so if you experience any weird side effects let me know," I watch Shawn as he says. That could explain the giant spiders I see crawling over the whole room.

I watch one of the four foot wide spiders crawl over Shawn's cowboy hat. I scream in terror. Shawn immediately looks up at me like I'm a lunatic.

"What's wrong?" he asks me wide eyed.

"Can I get some water?" I cover. He nods his head as he walks out of the room.

I need to know where my parents are. I need to know if they are okay. I see the spiders everywhere. I blink hard, and they go away for now.

I look down at the cords in my arm. They make me angry. They keep me chained here. I grab them, and I yank them all out of my arms. I grimace at the pain. I rip off the heart rate monitor pads. It starts to beep. I know how to shut it off, so I do just that.

I get up and fight through the pain. I put on my sweatpants and tank top. I sneak out of the room into a hallway bathroom. I approach a mirror.

I look into the mirror. I see a horribly red girl. A tear escapes my capture. As it rolls my skin burns underneath.

Hunter's POV

I look at the cast on my hand. When I saw the fire start I ripped the chain from the wall. It broke my wrist. Then, with a broken writ I punched through the wall that got us outside. It was worth it.

"Hun, are you alright?" Stephanie asks me softly as she lays be my side on the hospital bed. She has minor first degree burns on her back.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I wonder if Catt's awake," I state as we get off of the bed.

"Well, let's go see," Stephanie says as she opens the door.

As we walk I say, "It makes me feel bad Catt got hurt looking for us. I should've let her know we got out okay."

"Hunter, if we would've stayed any longer we would've died. You almost did when you went back in and got her," Stephanie lectures me.

"I realize, but that girl has gone through hell. First, she gets pregnant. I'm not saying that's not her fault, but she is a teen mom which sucks. Second, her little sister died, and Catt feels like it's her fault. Third, she has her baby too early. Fourth, her boyfriend storms out on her because she doesn't want to get married at the ridiculous age of sixteen. Last but not least she gets burned in a fire. As a father that kills me because this is my baby girl. I'm supposed to protect her from all the bad in the world, and I'm the one who caused have of this," I state growing frustrated on the inside. I clench my teeth so I don't say anything to anyone that I don't mean.

"Hunter, this is hurting me just as bad. I'm her mom she's supposed to be going to parties and getting her hair done. Not having a baby and everything else. I understand how you feel. But, we are going to make it out. I promise," Steph reassures me taking my hand. I let the tenseness go.

I see Shawn talking worriedly to a nurse in the hallway. Stephanie and I sprint to him. The nurse shakes her head no right before we get there.

"Shawn, where the hell is Catt?" I ask angrily at my best friend.

"I lost, Catt!" he says trying to catch his breath.

"You what?" Stephanie says confused.

"I was in the room with her, and she said she wanted some water for her throat. So, being a good 'parent' I let to get her some. I had to go all the way down all the stairs from here on the tenth floor to the first floor. I did it because I could see her throat hurt her. Then, I come back, and she's just gone! Escapee!" Shawn is talking a mile a minute.

"Shawn calm down. We'll find her. She has to be in the hospital. They wouldn't let her leave," I try to calm him down.

But, being Shawn he is upset at him self. He walks down the hallway yelling at himself saying, "We lost a burn victim! Great job Shawn!"

I shake my head and walk after him.

Stephanie's POV

I don't walk with the boys. I give them their space. I know how they are. They act all tough on the inside, but they are obviously not. I've dealt with these two for a long time now. They are two buffoons. But, you have to laugh at them together.

I have somewhat of an idea of where Catt is. I know when she gets upset she goes into the bathroom. I'll start there. I walk down the other hallway opposite of Shawn and Hunter.

I stop outside the door because I hear a faint weeping inside of the bathroom. It's clearly recognizable as Catt's. I walk into the bathroom to see Catt sitting in a ball in the corner.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I ask sitting next her.

"I don't want to lose everything!" she cries out.

"Catt, calm down. You aren't losing everything," I try to understand what's gotten into my daughter.

"I tried calling Matt. He answered and told me maybe it's better if we don't see each other anymore. The only thing I wanted through all of this is to have a good life for my daughter. Now, I can't even have that," Catt sobs.

"Honey, I'm sorry. We can all make it through this together. Dad and I talked, and we are going to give this other shot," I say with a smile.

"Good," Catt says getting up, and then she helps me up.

Matt's POV

My head is pounding as I stare at the phone on the wall. I expect her to call back. I didn't mean it. When I said what I said I was trying to get her to disagree, so I know she still cares, but Catt didn't say a word. I just ruined my own world. I screwed her over. I got her pregnant, and now Catt's alone. I can't take this. Sometimes I think If I put a bullet through all of our brains the world would be better.

Catt's POV

"You're turning into an old lady. You can't even get off the floor," I say jokingly to my mother as we walk out of the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm just an elderly lady," my mother mocks.

We both laugh, but then I see three people who look like I just brightened their day. Dad, Shawn, and Mick. (You know Foley, The Hardcore Legend, The Guy With The Sock.)

They all kind of sprint to me. What I mean by that is Hunter sprints, Mick jogs, and Shawn does a half run half speed walk type thing while holding his back.

"Look Steph we found her!" Shawn exclaims with a child like grin. Mom just rolls her eyes.

"How are you?" Mick says gently hugging me.

Mick used to be my babysitter when I was a little girl. I would always get dropped off at his house while my parents worked. I use to love his house. I had kids more of my age to play with, and he had lots of room to run.

"I've been better," I try not to be sad.

He takes me in another hug, and he whispers in my ear, "Catt, if you ever need anything I'll be here for you. Forever."

As we separate I mouth the words thank you. We all walk down the crowded hallway. It seems like everybody has to bump into me. It hurts like hell when it happens.

Shawn devises a wonderful plan to stop this problem. We steal a wheel chair from the hallway, and I sit in it. Then, we will rush down the hallway screaming code blue. Everyone should move then.

Shawn steals a nurse uniform from a bin. He slips it on in the hallway bathroom. He comes out looking….. funny.

"Code blue!" Shawn screams running down the hallway with me in the wheelchair. The rest of the gang runs behind us.

Quickly we are in a empty hallway. I get out of the chair, and Shawn throws off the nurse outfit. We are all laughing when I'm grabbed from behind across my throat.

"Don't make a move, or I shoot her," I man with a deep voice says pointing a gun to my head.

Mom instinctively steps forward. He points the gun toward her, and he shoots. Then, someone makes a leap of faith to block the bullet.


	12. My Angel, My Savior

Author's Note: I don't own any characters except Catt! Also, message me and tell me who YOU think the killer is!

Catt's POV

I stare in shock as the gunman runs from the scene. The blood starts to puddle on the floor. I look up at the faces of my shocked parents. Then, I look to Shawn who is also standing. That means Mick must be on the floor.

I rush to his side. I'm panicking. No one else is moving. They are in shock. I'm kneeling by Mick. He gives me a smile. I look at him confused.

"Mick, why are you smiling?" I ask teary eyed.

"Because, this is really bad," he chuckles, then grimaces.

I love Mick. He just got shot, but he's trying to make the best of it. I know Dad doesn't like him, but I really do. He was like the dad I never had when I was little.

"Mick, you're going to be okay," I reassure him.

"Catt, we are going to get doctors. You stay here," Shawn says taking off running with the others.

"They are going to get doctors to make you better. It's going to be okay," I say trying my best to stay positive. It's hard when I see blood flowing from the wound on his chest.

I tear off a piece of my pants to compress the wounds. Blood flows under my hands. My efforts are to no avail. The wound keeps bleeding.

"You'd think since we're in a hospital doctors would be here quicker," Mick shows a no front tooth grin at me.

Then, doctors come rushing down the hallway. They push me off of Mick. A rolling hospital bed speeds down the hallway away from me. I'm left standing with Mom and Dad.

Stephanie's POV

I look around in shock. That bullet was meant for me. Mick took the bullet for me even though I've never been nice to him. Hunter and I have always put him down, but he still jumped in front of the bullet meant for me. He saved my life.

We all stand bewildered and grateful. As I look at Catt I see the tears in her eyes. Hunter rushes to her before I can. He takes her in his arms. Catt is sobbing, and I feel like doing the same. I have a new respect for Mick.

Mick's POV

The world around me is spinning. I can hear my heart beating. I know the end is coming soon, but I did what I had to.

The doctor's machines are beeping in the background. I hear the doctors talking, but I can't make out what they are saying. They are swarmed around me like bees. The brightness of the clothes hurts my fading vision. I wish I could just tell them that I'm going to die. They can't do anything for me. I have a bullet lodged in or around my heart. This is it.

Then, something strange comes into my mind. It's a poem Catt wrote me when she was very little. It said, "Butterflies dance around. They swoop and sway. Then, the butterflies fly away. Returning to their home from which they came, but I wish they could stay. I wish they could stay forever, or maybe just one more day." I close my eyes hearing the comforting words in my head. Then, I hear a loud beep, but I don't open my eyes.

Hunter's POV

My baby girl weeps in my arms I feel terrible, because I was never nice to Mick. I always hated him, because I felt like Catt liked him better than me. I always downed Mick, and I would make fun of him. I was a bully, and I influenced Steph to be one, too.

Then, just when I thought Mick was hating me, too, he turns around and takes a bullet for the woman I love. I feel like a terrible person.

"Dad?" Catt looks up at me with remorse in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart?" I ask her looking into her hurt brown eyes.

"Why does everyone I love get hurt?" Catt questions with tears streaming down her burnt face.

"They don't, Catt," I try my best to reverse her thoughts, but Catt is hard headed like her mother and I.

"Yes they do. I have proof. First, you and Mom get a divorce. Second, Aurora gets murdered. Then, I have my baby way too early. Next, Matt hates me because I didn't want to get married yet, and it 'broke his heart'. Then, we get hurt in a fire. Lastly, Mick gets shot. It's all connected to me!" Catt yells hurting her throat. "It's all because of me!" Catt sobs.

Catt's POV

My parents just don't get it. I'm cursed. Everyone I love gets hurt. So, for now I just walk away from Shawn, Mom, and Dad. I hear Shawn's footsteps approaching behind me.

He spins me around to face him. He would always get after me for giving attitude to my parents. Then, he states, " Catt, I'm sorry." He hugs me.

"It's okay, but right now I just need some alone time if that's okay," I reply tears streaming down my red cheeks.

"Okay, I have to go. You give me a call anytime," he tells me. Then, he walks away.

I decide to go to the NICU to see Rainy. I walk up the stairs to the next floor up. As I approach the place she is I get very silent. My footsteps silent, and my breathing shallows.

I walk over to her little pod she stays in. Little pink blankets enclose her. Her little face is too adorable. I just hum a lullaby to her.

"Rainy Angel, you are a beautiful little girl. Mommy just needs someone to talk to right now who understands. I know you do. I know Mommy has made some mistakes in her life. Now, everyone has been affected by it including you, but I just want you to know Mommy loves you. I love you more than anything in the world. You are my angel. I know you don't even know your family yet, but some of them aren't going to be with us anymore. I just want to tell you about them. First, there is Auntie Aurora. Then, you might not ever get to meet Uncle Mick," I speak to my daughter.

Mick's POV

In my head I see memories. I see little nine year old Catt running around like a lunatic. She just smiles up at me with her two missing front teeth. I used to joke that we matched. Then, she asked me when mine were going to grow back. I laughed so hard that day.

Then, there is the time when Catt sat on my lap at the wrestling show that Hunter was in. Every time he would get hit Catt would retreat back into my flannel shirt. Then, the memories fade.

Hunter's POV

I just now see my daughter walking back to me after about thirty minutes of her being gone. She sits down in the chair between mine and Steph's.

"Are you Catt?" a young blonde nurse asks her.

"Yes. Is Mick… alive?" Catt hesitates to ask. The nurses scrubs are covered in thick red blood. I see Catt survey her up and down.

The nurse finally responds, "Well,"


	13. You Can't Trust Anyone

Author's note: I don't own any characters except Catt and Rainy.

Catt's POV

"Well, is he okay?" I ask impatiently.

"Catt, he has gone into a coma. We don't think he is going to wake up. I'm sorry," the young nurse states. Then, she walks away.

It doesn't sink in. I slide down the wall. I cry into my hands. I just need to be left alone. I hear my father's footsteps approaching me. I look up.

"Catt, I know you're hurting," he starts, but right now I don't feel like hearing it.

"I have to go," I get up and rush away.

I pull out my cell phone. I need to call Mick's wife. I dial the Foley resident number. I'm scared one of his kids will answer instead. The last thing I want to do right now is explain to one of his kids that he isn't coming home.

"Hello?" I hear Mick's daughter, Noelle. Noelle is only thirteen.

"Noelle," I start getting chocked up, "it's Catt. I need to talk to your mother."

"What's wrong, Catt?" she asks me. I hear the concern growing in her voice.

"Just let me talk to your mother, Noelle," I say not wanting to have to tell her.

"Okay, here she is," Noelle hands over the phone.

"Hello?" I hear Collette say.

"Collette, this is Catt," a tear streams down my face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asks me clueless of what I'm about to say.

"Collette, Mick he-" I try to say, but I can't. I start crying.

"Catt, what's wrong? Where's Mick?" Collette grows a bit panicked.

"We were at the hospital, and a man came up with a gun. The man took me by the throat. He said if anyone moved he would shoot them. Steph instinctively jolted towards me, but when the man shot it didn't hit her. Mick jumped in front of the bullet," I fail to say without sobbing.

"Oh my gosh," I hear come out of her mouth.

"He didn't die, but the doctors say he's in a coma. He might not wake up," I get the rest out.

"I- I- I'll be there soon," Collette says as she disconnects the phone.

Hunter's POV

I look at Stephanie. She is sitting there dwelling into her own thoughts. I know she feels guilty about what happened. But, it's not her fault. Mick saved her. It's not like she pushed him in front of it.

"Steph, this isn't your fault," I say taking her hand.

"I know, but now he's gone into a coma because he saved me," she looks up at me with the most innocent look.

I brush her hair behind her ear. I kiss her lips softly. Then, I say, "Everything is going to be okay, honey. I love you."

"I-" then she stops. A look of concern crosses her face. "I have to go," Stephanie says walking away. I'm left sitting alone in a waiting room. Not knowing where Catt or Steph went. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

My phone rings. I look at the caller I.D. It's Vince. I don't want to answer, but I know I have to. It's been a long day. I don't feel like dealing with him and his ego right now. But, I answer anyways.

"Hey, Hunter. It's me. I heard what happened it Mick. It's awful, but I need you to please come. It's Monday, and I think we have a match scheduled for you. So, I'll see you here," Vince says hanging up. I didn't even get a word in. That's what Vince is about.

Stephanie's POV

I need space. I have to find a way out. I just need to be alone. I need to start over. I need to get away from all the drama. So, I walk out into the parking lot. I called someone to bring a car from the house. A valet pulls up in my black Porsche. I get in and drive away.

I flip on the radio to help clear out my mind. It's on the news. They're talking about the shooting. I change the channel. The next channel is the same thing. I change it again and again, but it's just everywhere. I get frustrated and just turn the radio off.

Catt's POV

I see Collette enter the hospital. She has tears still streaming down her face. As soon as she sees me she heads towards me. Collette hugs me tight. I feel like she can actually understand. We are both crying hard. I feel her warm tears hit my cheek.

"I'm sorry," I cry into her shoulder.

"Let's go see him. He's a fighter you know that," she half laughs.

As we begin to walk towards the elevator we stay close. Collette is hurting I know, but in a way I still look up to her on this. My parents are my rock, but they have always not liked Mick, so I don't completely feel like they understand how bad this situation makes me feel.

"I know Mick's going to be okay. He always is. The doctors just don't understand that," I try to reassure Collette as we get in the elevator. The ride is silent. My skin aches from the burns.

We walk down the hallway. Then, we stop outside his room number. The door is closed. I hear her take a deep breath. I slowly turn the door. knob. I open the door. I try to prepare myself, but that doesn't happen.

Mick lies silent and still on the hospital bed. The only noise in the room is the constant beeps from the machines. I try to hold back my tears. Mick never wanted me to be sad. He would always tell me when I get hurt to smile, because it will all feel better if you smile. He never understood that I can't always just smile and laugh, but he always would no matter what the situation was.

My phone rings, so I step out into the hallway. I look at the caller I.D. IT says it's from an unknown number. I decide it's worth answering it today.

"Catt?" I hear a familiar voice.

"What do you want, Matt?" I ask him with fair in my soul.

"I just think you should watch what's happening on wrestling. You'll understand after you watch it," he tells me.

"Okay. I will. Bye," I hang up. I walk into the waiting room. I flip the channel to turn it on.

I see my grandfather, Vince and my father in the ring. Vince is yelling at Dad, but that happens all the time. It's surprising me what Dad is doing though. Dad is just taking it. He's not fighting back or anything.

"Hunter, you will now have a match tonight. It's a Hell In A Cell match. It's also a handicap match. You versus Kane, and one more opponent. It's been brought to my attention that you don't know a secret my 'princess' has been hiding. She has a boyfriend. Stephanie has had one. He is your other opponent tonight," Vince proceeds to gloat.

Hunter's POV

I can't believe what Vince just threw at me. That wasn't part of the script. He wasn't supposed to say that. It can't be true, can it? I look at Vince with a bewildered expression on my face.

"Who is he?" I demand to know.

Stephanie's POV

"Hunter, I know you are on the show right now. That's why I'm leaving you a voicemail. There is something you need to know. I have to tell you the truth before he does. Hunter please pick up. Please!" I plead into the phone.

I flick on my T.V to see Hunter and my father on there.

Hunter's POV

"Who is it!" I am now yelling at Vince.

"Why do you want to know. You are the one who gave up your marriage in the first place. She has all the right in the world to move on. Even though you can't can you?" Vince taunts.

"I didn't give it up! I thought it was better. Better for Steph and me!" I tell Vince.

"Did you even think about your family? What about Catt and Aurora? They were torn up over it. You made your own kids turn on you!" Vince yells back at me.

Catt's POV

My whole family is turning on each other. I can't believe what they are saying. I didn't know my mother had a boyfriend. On they inside I held on the hope that maybe just maybe she still loved Dad.

I see Dad getting emotional. Why are they doing this?

"They guy Stephanie has been dating is,"


	14. It's The Only Way To Be Free

Author's Note: I don't own any characters except Catt and Rainy. Also, poll on my profile to tell me who you want more of. PM me if you have any questions/comments/concerns.

Hunter's POV

"Mark Calaway," Vince says. Then, he walks out of the ring. My world feels like it's collapsing around me. Has she been lying to me this whole time? Now, a guy who I thought was my friend has been going out with my ex wife who I still loved. Could my night get any worse?

Catt's POV

I just turn off the television and walk away. I can't have these things cluttering my mind right now. I don't want my heart broken by them again. So, from now on I won't get my hopes up about anything involving them ever again.

I walk back towards Mick's room to see Collette in the hallway. She has obviously been crying. It's understandable at a time like this one. I walk over to her. I hug her.

"It's going to be alright. Just try to stay strong, okay? I'm here anytime you or the kids need to talk. Just call anytime," I say trying to be the tough one. I'm failing hard. Tears run down my cheeks.

"We will. Thank you, Catt," Collette states. I nod, and she walks away towards the elevator.

I walk into Mick's room, and I sit in a chair by the bed. I just need to try to get through to him. I need him to wake up. His family needs him. Dewey is fifteen he needs his father in his life to teach him grown up things. Like about girls and college. Mickey is six and Hughie is four they need their father to do kid things with them. Like throwing baseballs and wrestling. Lastly, I know Noelle more personally. I know she is a good girl, but I was, too. Then, I started to hang out with the wrong crowd, and I ended up pregnant. I don't want her to have to deal with that. She needs Mick to protect her from that.

I decide to scribble some things down on notebook paper.

Stephanie's POV

I feel like my whole life is over. Yes, I did lie to Hunter. Only because we were having a rough time. I couldn't stand to break his heart again. I just wanted to be happy again, and I ruined it. I feel like the worst person in the world.

My phone is ringing. I'm terrified to answer it. So, I don't look at the caller I.D. I just pick it up. At first I don't hear anything, and then someone speaks.

"Steph," I hear my backstabbing father.

"What do you want? Do you realize you just ruined my life?" I scream at him. I'm beyond angry.

"I'm sorry, princess. Someone had to tell him. I couldn't let you keep leading him on. It was just wrong. I know everything you've been through, but it's not right to hurt Hunter like that," I hear him try to calm me down. It's not working.

"I was going to tell him eventually!" I retort.

"When, Steph? Did Mark know you were saying all this stuff to Hunter?" he asks me. He has a point.

"Yes, I told Mark I was going to officially end things with Hunter, but then everything happened. I didn't get a chance to," I say calmly.

Hunter's POV

I walk backstage after my match. My ribcage is on fire and my head is pounding. I get in my car, and I drive to MY house. I walk in the door holding my ribs which feel like I'm on fire, again. I already have a broken arm.

I walk slowly upstairs. Every footstep echoes through the whole house. I never thought I'd be so hurt over something like this. All I can think about is Stephanie. I didn't know I would need her. I thought I could do it on my own. When she's gone I'm just so alone.

I lay down on the bed. It feels so cold. I watch as the fan blades spin around. I try to think away all the thoughts running around my head. I don't want the memories anymore. I don't want to be in love with her. She stabbed me in the back. I don't want to love her. I just want to let her go. I can't love her anymore. She has tried to make that impossible. I want to take back every good word I've ever said to her. I want to hate her, but I can't! I want my life back. She has taken everything from me. I want my heart back! I don't want her to have it. I don't want her to control my love. I don't want her to control my life. If I could start again a million miles away. I would take the chance. I would find a way. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I open my eyes to crashes of thunder. I see lightening streak across the sky. It's been awhile since I've seen the sunshine. Even since I've smiled. I feel so empty. I can't say anything, because I'm afraid I'll screw up my life worse. I need to call Catt though.

I dial the number. It rings once then goes to voicemail. I guess she heard what happened. I just don't want my baby to be mad at me. I didn't do anything wrong. I don't want Stephanie to take away catt, too. I decide to leave a voicemail.

"Catt, please answer me. We need to talk about what we are going to do here. I know you are still at the hospital, so I'll be there soon. Please, meet me at Mick's room, please. I need you, Catt," I beg for her.

Catt's POV

I don't want to talk. I don't want to see either of them. I want a life with myself and my daughter. I can do this by myself. They were never there fro me before, so why should they be here now. I was practically raised by other people. Mom and Dad were working on my first day of school. Guess who was at the bus with me. Mick was. They weren't there on ten Christmases. Maybe, someday they will realize what they've done is irreversible. Sometimes I just wish I could have a normal childhood.

Stephanie's POV

I pace the floors at my house. Every crash of thunder makes me jump. I know I've hurt people. I just want forgiveness. I can't tell you why I do what I do. I still love Hunter with all of my heart, but not how I use to. It's just not the same. I wish I could redo everything that has happened recently.

Aurora's POV

I wonder the halls of the hospital being unseen by everyone. No one notices me. It's okay. I'm just looking for my sister. I need to make sure she's okay. I've seen what's been going on. Sometimes, I wish Mom and Dad would just never speak to each other again. It would make all of this divorce thing so much easier.

I wish I could just talk to my family one more time. I want to hug them again. I want to hold my sisters hand. I want to hug Mom. I want to be held by Dad. I don't like having to be gone. I know I can't stay around them, because if I do they won't let me go. I wish I could be there to support them.

I know what Mom did. I don't hate her for it. I just think it was a stupid decision. Everyone makes mistakes. I think she should be forgiven. I've made my fair share of stupid decisions. Every has. At least this time she didn't lie about being pregnant. Catt and I heard our fair share of that story. Every time we would shake our heads like disappointed parents and laugh.

Personally I will give you my opinion on everything. I think Catt needs to let go of Matt. He is driving her down a dark path. He is a good guy, but the two of them together isn't good. It's only going to hurt her. She needs to get away from him. If Catt stays with him because she thinks it'll be better for Rainy the opposite will only happen.

I think Dad needs to let Mom go. All they did was fight, and if they did get back together the same would happen again. Mom is a good person. Dad is a good person, but in this case good plus good equals horrible. Lies will happen. More mistakes will be made. But, all of this is easier said than done.

I decide I can't find Catt, so I'll go see Mick. Poor Mick.

Hunter's POV

I walk over to Mick's room. I open the door expecting to see Catt, but she isn't there. I do see a folded piece of paper on the bed. I open it. I immediately recognize the handwriting as Catt's. It reads.

"Mick, I'm so sorry. This is all of my fault. I should've done something to stop the shooter. Now, you have to be away from your family. I would never wish this upon anyone. Sometimes, I think maybe if I was dead everyone around me might not get hurt. Mick, if you die I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't do this anymore. The doctor told me that my daughter is dead! She died and you in a coma I can't go on like this. Life is just going to get worse. I won't continue. I love you, Mick"

To me this looks like a suicide letter. She says she won't go on. I need to find her now. I call her cell phone as I rush out of the room. She sends it to voicemail after two rings. I call back the same thing happens.

Catt's POV

I stand on the ledge of the hospital roof. I can't take this anymore. My daughter is dead. Everyone around me hates me. I can't take this anymore. It's many stories down . I look up in the sky. This the only way I can be freed from this.

I step my foot off of the ledge. I jump.


	15. An Ending Is Always A New Beggining

Author's note: I don't own any characters except Catt!

Catt's POV

I get yanked backwards by a pair of hands. We tumble backwards together. I look over to see who the person is. I'm shocked at who I see.

"Catt, what were you doing?" Matt questions exasperated. I see the fear in his eyes.

"Why didn't you let me jump?" I question, voice cracking.

"Catt, don't you understand I need you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. I understand that losing OUR daughter is going to be hard. I loved her, too. I didn't mean anything I said to you. I just wanted you to do something to let me know you still care. I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, Catt. No matter what we can do it. I'll always love you. I will never hurt you. Please believe me. We both over react to thing. I know. So, if we just stick together we can get through anything this world has to throw at us. I promise you, Catt I will never ever let you get hurt," Matt breaks down in front of me.

"I love you, too," I cry hugging him.

"I'll never let you go no matter what happens in this world," Matt whispers in my ear.

A split second afterward Dad comes busting through the door leading to the roof. He is clearly out of breath from running.

"Are you crazy?" he asks me.

Hunter's POV

My daughter looks up at me with brown eyes that look exactly like her mother's. They plead for me to forgive her. I take her in my arms like a little girl again. In this moment she still is. Catt should still be doing teenager things. Life has caused her to grow up too quickly.

"Am I still your little princess?" Catt sounds like a little kid again.

"You will be forever," I reassure her.

I lead the way down the winding halls of the hospital. Catt and Matt walk behind me. Out of the corners of eyes I see them holding hands. Catt snuggles close to him. It's like whatever he does she forgives him, because she loves him. Maybe I should learn a thing or two from them.

We all walk out into the parking lot. As soon as I turn around they release each others hand and act like they were never holding hands. I sigh before I say, "I know you guys are a couple. The last thing in the world I would want to do is make you two hide it. You love each other. I know. You have… you have my…. you have my permission to be together."

Stephanie's POV

I pace the empty halls of my house. My footstep's echoes surround me. I'm left alone with my thoughts about how I could let this happen. People hate me now for what I did. I know it was wrong. I would give anything to go back and change everything I did.

My phone rings loudly taking my breath. I answer, "Hello?"

"Steph, this is Hunter," it feels so good to hear his voice.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry. It was a fling I would never intentionally hurt you," I beg for his forgiveness.

"I don't care if it was intentional or not. It hurt me, Steph. You need to realize that. You have put my heart through hell!" Hunter agitatedly says.

"I know. I'm sorry. This time I really am. I love you, Hunter. You are my world," I'm pleading now.

"Stephanie, I don't know if you know this, but Catt just tried to kill herself because she is under so much stress. I don't want her to get let down again. She is the number one priority in my life," he throws a brick wall at me. I had no clue. I never thought about how Catt was feeling in this situation.

Hunter hangs up. I know he did it so he wouldn't snap at me. Right now it doesn't matter what I say to try to convince him he's not going to listen.

Catt's POV

I ride in the passenger seat of the truck staring out the window onto the open highway. Every cloud is like a ghost from my past. They follow me around. Lingering in my heart and mind. They show me the mistakes. They mock me because of what a do. I don't understand why.

"Catt, are you okay?" Dad questions me.

"Yeah," I answer right before my phone rings.

"Catt," I hear Collette's voice quaver.

"What's wrong?" I immediately come out of my daze.

"I have to pull the plug. He's not going to wake up. They say he is brain dead," Collette cries to me. A tear rolls down my burned face.

"Why?" I cry out. Dad looks at me with a look of concern streaked across his face.

"Can you be there? I need someone," Collette shyly asks.

"Yes," I shake with anxiety.

I hang up the phone. Then I explain the situation to Dad. He turns the truck around to drive back to the cold hospital. He keeps telling me everything is going to be alright.

I run out of the truck to the floor where Mick is. Collette is standing outside of the room waiting for me to say last goodbyes with her. I embrace her in the biggest hug in the history of the world.

"I'm so sorry, Collette. No matter what'll be here for you and the kids. I promise. If you ever need anything I'll be here. Don't hesitate to call me ever. Just remember that I love you guys all so much. You and Mick have helped me out so much through life. There is no way I could ever make it up to you. You two are the last people who deserve to have this to happen," I cry into her shirt.

"You know Mick loved you as if you were his own daughter right? He would give up anything in the whole world to be with you. One time we got into a really bad argument, and I said that he would have to choose me or you. It was when you were about four. I was pregnant with Noelle. He told me he loved me, but he would choose to baby-sit you, and that if I really loved him I would understand that. I never argued with him about the situation again. I saw the way he really loved you. It was a different kind of love. Something that just couldn't be matched more or less beat. Mick would have gave anything to keep you happy. He would have gave you the world if he had to," Collette wearily says.

We walk in together to say our last goodbyes.

Mick's POV

I hear muffled talking in the back of my head. I can distinctly tell who it is, but I couldn't tell you what they were saying to save my life. Whatever I have left of one at least. I just feel my head pounding. IT hurts to take a breath. Then, everything goes quiet. The talking no longer goes on. I feel a sense of dread come across me.

Hunter's POV

I cringe as I hear the all to familiar flat line of the heart rate monitor. I know my daughter feels like she has lost the world. In a way she has. I've ruined her home life. Steph and I will never be like we used to. Nothing is ever going to be the same, but I'm going to try my hardest to get it at least part of the way back together.

Catt walks out of the room with a solemn look on her face. Collette follows close behind her. She shuts the door behind her. Suddenly, doctors and nurses rush into the room. Catt looks at me for the answers I have no clue what's going on.


	16. I Hate Free Will

Author's Note: I don't own anything characters except Catt.

Stephanie's POV I watch as Hunter's truck pulls slowly into the driveway. The looks on their faces tell me something has gone really wrong. I immediately run out to the long winding driveway. Catt gets slowly out of the truck.

"What happened, sweetheart?" I say taking her into a hug.

"Mick's gone!" Catt sobs into my top.

"What? What happened?" I panic.

"They said he was never going to wake up, so they had to pull the plug," Hunter answers, so Catt doesn't have to.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologize. The guilt starts to kick in. This is all my fault.

"Stephanie, can we talk in the kitchen. Catt, go upstairs, baby," Hunter sounds strict towards me, but he is sweet to Catt. It's understandable.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask as we enter the spacious kitchen. There is a silence. You could have heard a heart break.

"What are we going to do?" Hunter questions pouring whiskey into a glass.

"I have no clue," I answer as I watch him down the whole thing and pour more.

"Do you think we can be together?" Hunter asks me as he downs yet another glass of whiskey. He's in pain. I can read him like a book.

"I don't know. Don't you think that's enough?" I say grabbing his hand before he can drink more.

"Why does it matter to you?" Hunter growls as he walks out of the kitchen with only the bottle.

"Hunter, come back here!" I shout after him as he tries to leave.

"What do you want, Stephanie?" Hunter asks in a angry tone.

"Please stay," I beg.

Catt's POV

I pull out my cell phone and dial Matt's number. I listen to it ring four times. There is a long silence before I hear anything.

"Hello?" I hear his groggy voice. I smile because he sounds so cute.

"Hey, baby," I say trying to mask the pain in my voice.

"Oh, Catt," Matt answers in a much cheerier tone.

"Can I come over? My parents are having a talk and I don't feel in the best mood right now," I let my tone slip back down to how I was feeling.

"What happened?" Matt asks with much concern in his voice.

"They pulled the plug on Mick," I'm almost crying again.

"Yeah, come on over. Do you need me to pick you up?" Matt asks immediately waking up.

"Probably. Do you or Jeff have any of the pills left?" I question.

Hunter's POV

I watch as my daughter comes flying down the grand staircase. She attempts to make her way out of the door, but I grab her arm before she can exit the house. Catt stares up at me with wide eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" I interrogate her.

Catt swallows hard, and then answers, "I'm going to go get my mind off of things, Daddy."

"Just please don't do anything bad, Catt. Please don't," I plead with her.

"I won't. I promise," catt reassures me with a smile.

I let go of her arm. She makes her way out to Matt's old pickup truck. I watch as catt jumps in with a smile. I'm trying to gain my trust back with her and her mother, but I have a feeling everything is going to be just fine.

I watch as Stephanie sips her coffee with a sad face. I look down into my hand at the bottle. I walk into the kitchen and over to the trash can. I swallow my pride as I toss the bottle in the garbage. Steph looks up at me as a grin spreads across her face. She gets up from her seat and hugs me around my neck. I kiss her soft lips. Steph kisses me back, and we move.

Collette's POV

I sit in my empty house packing all of Mick's old clothes. I can't help but hear the sobs coming from the children's rooms down the hall. I look at each red flannel shirt mournfully. I just keep thinking about how I shouldn't have ever complained about the shirts. I shouldn't have complained about his hair either.

"Mommy?" I hear a little voice from my doorway. I quickly wipe the tears from my face and stand up to see my four year old Hughie.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I ask picking him up. Tears roll down his little face.

"I want Daddy back," he cries into my sweatshirt.

"I do, too, Hughie. I do, too," I reassure him.

"Why did he take that bullet?" Hughie asks me softly.

"Hughie, Daddy was always such a nice person. He didn't want Catt to loose her Mommy, so Daddy gave everything to make sure nothing bad would happen to anyone else," I try to make him comprehend.

"It's not fair," Hughie protests.

"I know it's not fair, but remember Daddy wouldn't want you to cry and be sad," I remind Hughie.

"I know. He never wanted me to be sad or cry. Daddy always wanted me to be happy and smile, but Mommy, it's hard not to be sad," he tells me.

"I know, baby," I say hugging him.

"Can I help you pack Daddy's stuff?" Hughie asks me sorrowfully.

"Of course you can," I tell him with a sad smile.

Aurora's POV

"Why can't I stop anything!" I shout at the head director.

"Aurora, it isn't in our place to intervene in anything like this. It's called free will. Please calm down!" he shouts back at me.

"But," I whine.

"No, Aurora. We have limits. Now, eat your cereal before it comes warm," he reminds me.

I watch my little screen seeing my sister in Matt's truck. They are like putting fire and gasoline together. They are both good people, but together they are a disaster waiting to happen. But, apparently I can't do crap about it. Sometimes I hate free will.

Tonight, Catt will get into something she shouldn't. I can feel it. Matt won't do anything about it either. He will actually help her, but again there is absolutely nothing I can do! I spoon more cereal into my mouth grumpily. Today is not going to be a good day in Heaven.

Matt's POV

I flip on the radio to try to mask the silence. My Immortal comes on. I sigh and flip the radio back off. I guess we will have to ride in silence. Sometimes I wonder if Catt and I are bad for each other. It seems like it some days, but other days we are perfectly fine. In the back of my mind it's like There is this nagging voice telling me not to go with any instinct I have today. It must be nothing.

I look into Catt's sad brown eyes. I place my hand on her leg. Catt looks up at me with a very hurt look across her face. I kiss her lips at the red light we sit at. She pulls away from me.

"Catt, I'm just trying to make you feel better," I tell her with a sigh.

"I know. I'm sorry," she apologizes as she kisses me with her red lips.

"You know what would be fun?" I ask her with a devilish grin.

"What's that?" Catt questions me returning the grin.

"We should totally go crash the high school prom," I say jokingly.

"We so should!" Catt squeals. I look at her like she was crazy since I was joking.

"Are you serious?" I ask her.

"Yes, it would be so much fun. First, we dress up like we are going to the prom. They won't question us since it I still look the age. Then, we go in and have our fun," she tells me giggling all the while.

"I mean we can if you want," I tell her.

"Let's go!" Catt exclaims as the light turns green.


	17. In a Perfect World (not)

Author's Note: The only character I own is Catt.

Matt's POV

I take a sharp right turn into the high school parking lot. It's packed full of fancy cars and limousines. Then, there is my truck parked next to all these fancy cars and limousines. The tux I'm wearing fits just right, and Catt's glittery red dress is just perfection.

"Let's go," Catt tells me with a smile.

I wish that we could've gone to prom normally, but the world had different plans for us. Maybe, this could be our chance to have a real prom. Maybe, I can talk some sense into Catt.

"Catt," I start, but she cuts me off.

"I don't want to crash it," Catt states tuning to face me.

"I was just about to say the same thing. Let's just have a good time," I suggest with a wide smile. For the first time in a long time I see something in Catt's eyes. It's true happiness.

We walk in hand and hand. No one says anything, but they all recognize us. We were the talk of the school even though Catt was gone when she got pregnant. Some people, and when I say some it's very few, were actually supportive. The rest mocked us.

The dance floor lights were shinning bright. Catt leads us out towards the floor. Just then people start recognizing Catt. People's heads turn and stare at the beautiful woman I have dancing with me.

"Catt?" I hear to voices simultaneously say.

I watch two girls with black hair run towards us. The younger one on the left has a teal streak in her hair. I then know who the two girls are, Raven on the right with green eyes and jet black hair, and Kira has the teal in her hair with eyes of bright blue.

"Hi," Catt says with a grin and a sigh, because all she wanted to do was spend time with me.

Catt's POV

I hold an about ten minute conversation with my once two bestirred in the whole world. I'm reminded why were best friends as I talk with the two.

Raven was always the trouble maker. Dad always thought she was a bad influence on me. I thought other wise. One time Hunter got so mad about me hanging out with her that he threatened to take her father's job away. Her father happens to be Kane. Her mother is no other than the infamous Lita. Also, when he threatened to take Kane's job away, Hunter also threatened to send Raven to Russian Boot Camp.

Kira is almost the exact opposite. She is the bookworm. She's the one who gets straight A's, and she always uses her common sense. Kira puts on this tough exterior, but on the inside she is a burnt marshmallow. A burnt marshmallow I tell you! Kira only hangs out with Raven because they have common interests. Kira's parents are Matt Striker and Natalya.

"So, Catt, we heard about Mick and the baby. We are so sorry," Kira tells me with a sad face. I was trying to forget about that stuff. good job Kira.

"Oh! A slow song! Catt, you and Matt go dance!" Raven mocks with a childish grin. Did I forget to mention she's the immature one.

I take Matt's hand as my friends walk away. I rest my head on his shoulder as the song starts to play. He smiles at me.

"Well, baby, I've been here before. I've seen this room, and I've walked this floor. You know, I used to live alone before I knew you," the famous lines echo through my head. Then, the doors to the gymnasium burst open. I see the one person I thought would never be here.

Aurora's POV

"HOLY CRAP! DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?" I yell as I watch the events unravel across my screen.

"Aurora Rose Helmsley, keep it down!" the head director snaps at me.

"Okay, Cass," I say back to him using the nickname he hates. He rolls his eyes at me.

I can't believe what just happened in my household. My parents are back together. Daddy said so. I'm so happy for them. I guess it took some traumatic events to make them realize they do need each other. I guess now is better than never, right?

I don't even want to look at my sister's screen. I'm scared I'll see her doing something that will make me upset again. Sometimes I wish I could just tell her what the right path is. Sadly, I can't do that.

Hunter's POV

I keep trying to call Catt's phone over and over. I know where she is. I hope she is okay. I stare at my phone waiting for her to call back.

"Honey, come on. She's fine. I can just feel it. catt is okay. Now, come back to bed," Stephanie instructs me tugging my hand.

"Steph, what if she's hurt?" I question not budging.

"Hunter, Catt's fine. She has Matt with her," she tries to reassure me. That only made me feel worse.

"Exactly, I don't like him!" I try to prove my case. Stephanie just rolls her eyes at me.

"Baby, come on," she softly whispers in my ear. I feel the tingling in my ear. I can't help but fall for her.

Catt's POV

"Oh my gosh," I say as he moves towards me.

"Catt," it's so good to hear his voice again.

"The doctors were wrong," Mick says taking me in his arms for a hug. I cry ever so softly.

"You woke up. I knew you had to wake up. Mick," I cry into the trademarked red flannel shirt he wears.

Mick's POV

I hold Catt in my arms. Tears run down both of our faces. I feel all of the eyes in the room turn to us. They look at me like I'm some sort of pedophile. I wish they knew the truth. I here murmurs and whispers come from everywhere, but I won't let anything ruin this moment.

"Catt, do you not remember what I told you to remember when you were little?" I ask her with concern in my voice. Catt shakes her head no. I let our an audible sigh.

"Always remember frosty the snowman. I'll always be back again someday," I whisper to her. I listen as she lets out a half chuckle and half cry.

Hunter's POV

I lay in bed next to the woman I love with all of my heart. She loves me, too. Life can't seem anymore perfect. Sure, I was a bit surprised when Foley showed up at my door, but I knew it would make Catt happy. Everything in life is finally going great. More than great almost seemingly perfect. Then, my doorbell rings.

I put on my pants and walk briskly down the stairs. I smile big as I open the fancy door to see something that doesn't make me smile. I see a police officer with Catt, Mick, and Matt. I sigh trying to imagine what trouble the three of them could have possibly gotten into.

"Sir, does one of these belong to you?" the police officer asks me in a stern tone.

"Yes, what's the problem, officer?" I return the tone. Catt looks over at Mick with a worried look. She should be.

"Mr. Helmsley, it's well pass curfew for the two younger ones, and as for the older man parents in the neighborhood thought he was a homeless man," the police officer explains. I sigh with some relief. That doesn't last long.

"So, nothing serious, so I can I have my daughter?" I ask him laughing.

"I'm sorry sir I can't let you do that," the officer tells me. Stephanie comes down just in time to hear this.

"Why exactly not?" she questions him in a angry tone.

"Mam," the officer starts.


	18. Nightmares Or Reality?

Author's Note: I don't own any characters except Catt. Also, if some of you could inbox me your opinions about how things are going and where you want them to go. I love to hear feedback! J

Stephanie's POV

"Misses, we pulled them over after they left the parking lot. After we made them step out of the car we found Narcotic drugs in the car," the officer states looking me dead in the eyes. I'm in shock. The rage grows in Hunter's face. Catt's screwed. I love her and I'm willing to get help instead of get mad, but I cannot speak the same for Hunter.

"Now, we have to take all three of them to jail until we get this sorted out," the police officer tells Hunter and I. Foley looks down to the ground with a sad look on his face. We all know the drugs aren't his. His first night back, and he has to spend it in jail because of my sometimes very idiotic daughter.

The police officer puts all three of them in the back of the squad car. I watch as the taillights disappear into the distance. Hunter slams to door shut. It makes me jump.

"Hunter, maybe Catt had nothing to do with it," I try to plead my daughter's case. Hunter glares at me with hurt brown eyes.

"Even if they weren't hers, and the drugs were all Matt's then I'm still pissed off at him. He said he would never let anything happen to my little girl," he growls.

"Hunter, you treat them as if they were adults. They are only still children," I beg with my love not to be angry anymore.

"If they wish to act like adults. I will treat them like adults," he strictly tells me.

Catt's POV

The police officers throw us all in a holding cell together. I look around the cold structure. The white walls are so cold. No love or kindness radiates through that room at all.

I sit in the middle of Mick and Matt. I feel bad for them. They have to sit next to what looks like hardened criminals. The girl next to Mick wears a short red skirt along with a black corset top. Her fake eyelashes full of glitter. She eyes Mick with a devilish grin.

"So, baby, what are you in for?" she asks Mick with a giggle. He looks to me wide eyed begging for what to say.

"Um, drugs," Mick answers her trying to lie. This statement only makes the woman happier.

I turn and whisper to Matt, who is also watching this event unfold, "I'm saving Mick. Don't take offense to this."

"Maybe, you can hook me up with some of those drugs after I show you a good time," the skimpily clad woman whispers to him still loud enough for me to hear.

"You need to back off. He is already taken by me!" I raise my voice towards the woman. I hear Matt giggle from behind me as I stand up. Mick looks at me like I've gone mad.

"You're with this old guy?" she asks me standing up, too. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to take everyone's handcuffs off. Stupid police officers.

"Yeah, I love him," I tell her off trying my best not to laugh.

"Is it love or is he just your pimp?" the woman gets this tone I recognize. Immediately something clicks in my mind. The blond hair and sassy tone now very recognizable. Seraph.

"Seraph, you need to back off. I love Mick with all of my heart. I will be with him forever," I say raising my voice again.

"Oh, yeah? Kiss him then," the younger blond commands me. Foley looks at me with a scared expression.

I turn to Matt and whispers the words I love you. He mouths them back and the words do it, with a smile. I turn to Seraph with a cocky grin. I sit on Mick's lap facing him. Everyone from miles around could probably hear his heart beating. I plant my lips to his not believing what I just did. I try to keep a straight face as officers come in and march us to holding cells.

Mick's POV

"Did I have no consent before you pushed your lips onto me!" I ask Catt bewildered. I hear Matt snickering in the cell next to Catt's.

"Did you want to have to have sex with a woman who probably has herpes, and then you have to give her drugs you don't have? Then, you would probably get shot again," Catt grows defensive.

"Next time you save me from a prostitute please give some warning before I get molested, please," I tell her in a sarcastic tone.

"Trust me, this will probably never happen again with you," Catt tells me. It makes me wonder who's drugs they were. It sounds like Catt is used to this whole hiding drugs from the cops thing.

"Hardy, you have one phone call. Make it quick," an officer demands sternly. His gold badge shines in the light.

After Matt is out of hearing range I ask Catt, "Who's drugs were they really?"

Jeff's POV

"Hello?" I answer the ringing house phone. On the other line I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Jeff, it's me, Matt. Um, I'm in jail," Matt tells me very quickly. He sounds like he is stung out on some type of drugs.

"Matt, you promised Dad that you were going to stop," I try to break through that thick skull of his. I hear I broken up sigh over the phone. It sounds like he's in tears.

"I know I did. Just with everything going on lately it's all I had to turn to. I got catt into it, too. It's all my fault," he's crying to me now.

"Matt, I don't have the money to bail you out right now," I explain to him. I hear the sobs over the phone.

"Okay," he says then the phone disconnects.

Collette's POV

I hear the phone ringing from down the hall. I hope it's Mick. He's been gone over two hours now. I get to it just before it disconnects. The kids gather round me interested to hear from their father again.

"Collette," it's so good to hear Mick's gruff voice.

"Honey, where are you?" I question him intently.

"Um, jail," Mick tells me with regret in his voice. I hear him sniffle.

"No, Mick don't cry. I'm not mad. Just explain what happened, and then I'll come down and bail you out," I explain trying to not let him cry in front of a bunch of jail birds.

"I'm going to need you to bail out Catt and Matt, too. Trust me they will pay us back, but their parents won't bail them out. What happened was the police pulled us over and they found Narcotics in the car," he explains trying to make it sound as innocent as possible.

Hunter's POV

I open my eyes as the sun shows through the crack in the curtains. I roll over to see an empty bed next to me. Steph must've already gotten up. Then, I look around. this isn't Steph's house. this is my house. I swear I fell asleep at Steph's house.

I wander over to the mirror. I don't look like myself. Well, I mean I do just like plus six years. My hair has started to thin, and grays are starting to show through. I walk down the stairs in MY house to the kitchen.

I dial Catt's number on the house phone. It rings twice before he hears an unfamiliar voice answer the phone. "Hello?" the child like voice asks.

"Is Catt there?" I ask in a soft demeanor for the child.

"Wait, is this my grandpa? This is Rainy. I know you never met me because you kicked Mommy out when she got pregnant, but I'm Rainy. mommy tells me not to answer your number, but I broke-" the small voice stops. In the background I hear arguing.

"Hello? Rainy?" I say becoming panicked.

"It's okay, I brought us to a safer place. Mommy and Daddy are arguing again. I think Daddy has had a little to much to drink again," Rainy explains to me.

"How old are you?" I ask very confused about my "granddaughter".

"I'm five and a half," she tells me proudly.

Then, I hear banging on a door in the background. I hear screaming, but I can't make it out. Then, it sounds as if the door was kicked in forcefully.

"Who are you talking to?" I hear an angry male voice. It sounds identical to Matt's voice. The phone gets swooped up. I assume he looked at the caller I.D.

"We told you not to answer him! You ungrateful brat! I hate you! You are the worst mistake I've ever made!" Matt yells at Rainy. Then there are is a bang of a gun.

I shoot up in bed. I am at Steph's house. I breathe heavily for a few minutes.

"D-" I hear a voice.


	19. Leave A Light And A Prayer

Author's Note: I don't own any characters except Catt.

Hunter's POV

"Daddy," I hear Catt's voice walk into the doorway. Dark circles are under both of her eyes. The tiredness is seen in her face.

I've been denying it for a long time. I always said she was a good kid and never did anything wrong. I was wrong. Catt needs help, and she needs it now.

"Catt, come here," I say standing up. She stumbles over to me. I take her in my arms before I say what I have to.

"I love you, Daddy," Catt's words kill me inside. I'm giving up everything for her to feel like it's never too late.

"Catt, we need to get you some help," I sternly say looking into her dazed brown eyes. Catt nods her head in agreement with me.

"You need to check yourself into rehabilitation," I tell her seriously trying to help her.

"I will," Catt tells me. I hope she's not lying.

Stephanie's POV

"Steph, we need to talk," I hear Hunter's voice from behind me. I turn around to see a very emotionally distraught Hunter.

"Catt needs rehab doesn't she?" I ask confronting one of my worst fears.

"Yes, I'm taking her now. I know it's going to be hard, but they will help her there better than we can. I promise we'll get her feeling better," Hunter tries to reassure me. He is almost crying himself.

I walk over in front of him. I look him dead in the eyes. A tear streams down his tan cheek. I wrap my fingers in his long hair and pull him to my lips.

Matt's POV

I trudge in the door to the old house Jeff and I share. I see him there waiting for me on the couch. I look to rainbow boy's left and see my father. Oh, crap.

"Matt, we need to speak with you," my father tells me lovingly. I look to Jeff's eyes. They aren't quiet as loving. Screw that, they aren't loving at all.

"Okay, but before we start I know what you guys are thinking," I try to plead with them to let me get at least a few of my many thoughts in.

"What is it that you think we're thinking," Jeff questions blankly.

"I think, that you think, that I think I'm going to get away with this again. See, that's not the case at all. I know I've made a few mistakes in my life. I do need help, so you don't even have to say it. I'm going to rehab," I say trying to get out of the lecturing.

"No, Matt, this is the final straw. You ever heard of the saying the straw that broke the camel's back? Well, I have been through hell between my divorce and this problem you are having. This is it I'm calling it quits. If you don't get straight this time I have no choice but to leave you and not be around you," Jeff tells me teary eyed as he brushes his multi colored hair out of his face.

"Matt, do you see what you are doing to this family? It's tearing us apart. You need to get your act together, and if that consists of leaving Catt so be it. I know you love her, and I think she is a good girl, but when you two are together everything just goes haywire. Do you understand?" my Dad asks me.

I feel the rage bubble up inside of me. I love Catt they can't tell me to leave her ever. I yell, "You can get me to rehab and get me off of the drugs, but you cannot tell me to leave the love of my life. That has nothing to do with this. If you thought I was angry before you haven't seen anything yet! I will not leave Catt! I love her! I want to be with her for-" Then, I stop. Is forever really realistic?

Vince's POV

"Vince, you have a call from your daughter on line two," Charlotte, my secretary, tells me. I was wondering where my princess was today.

"Daddy?" I hear Steph's voice when I pick up the line. It's quivering like she's been crying. The worst possible thoughts jump into my head. Is she alright? Did something happen to Hunter?

"What's wrong, Steph?" I'm trying to make my tone sound less worried.

"Catt," Stephanie tells me before she starts crying again. My eyes widen as I listen to Steph cry. What happened to my granddaughter. I can't take anything else happening right now.

"What happened?" I ask fear creeping into my mind slowly but surely.

"Catt's going to rehab," Steph finally tells me. She sniffles quietly.

"For what? She never did anything bad," I question completely oblivious to any wrong doings Catt might have committed.

"They found drugs with her last night," Stephanie explains. I can tell she isn't telling me everything.

"Who else had drugs?" I interrogate her.

"Dad, I don't want him to loose his job," Stephanie whines.

"Steph," I strictly say. I swallow hard waiting for her answer. It's hard to think anyone on my roster could have got my granddaughter into drugs.

"Matt," she softly answers me finally.

Catt's POV

As I arrive at the big building in the passenger seat of Dad's car I begin to shake. I don't want to be here all alone. I feel like a small child being dropped off in a totally strange and different place. The building is tall and gray. The windows are all tinted not allowing anyone to look in, but everyone can look out.

Dad grabs my hand as he walks me inside. I scoot closer to him as we approach the desk to check me in. The nurse leads us down a hallway into an office. As we walk in the office door I see a man sitting behind a desk. I pretty much hide behind Dad.

"Are you Catt?" the younger man asks me with a smile. I viciously shake my head no. Dad gives me a look, so I nod my head yes.

"Sit, please," the man, who I assume is the doctor, tells us. Dad takes a seat, so I sit next to him in the hard plastic chairs.

"Now, Catt, tell me why you're hear," the doctor instructs me. I look to my father in silence.

I get no feedback from him, so I decide to speak.

"I got into some bad stuff," I answer vaguely.

"Like?" he asks as he continues to write on his clipboard.

"Narcotics that I didn't have prescribed to me," I reply looking down.

The doctor nods.

Jeff's POV

The house phone begins to ring as I watch Dad drive away with Matt to check him into the hospital. I dash to the phone to answer.

"Hello?" I tiredly ask.

"Jeff, this is Vince. I'm just calling to let you know we are letting you and your brother go. We can not have drugs floating around in this business. We wish you well in your future endeavors," I listen as Vince gives me the worst news of my life. I disconnects the phone.

I m hands shake as I slide down the wall. I'm now curled into a small ball. Tears are running down my face. My job was all I really had left in my life. I've lost my family, wife, and job. Everything is gone.


	20. Ruined

Author's Note: I sadly don't own any of the characters except Catt and Serena. Thank you for being such great fans. Also, thank you for reviewing. I love you guys so much.

Catt's POV

I look over my shoulder at my father as the escort me to my room. Tears run from his eyes and mine alike as I walk away. I mouth the words I love you before I turn the corner. As the nurse opens the door to my room I see my roommate on her bed.

"Hi," she says immediately approaching me as the nurse walks out. Her green eyes flash with excitement. Maybe they've kept her locked in her for too long.

"Hi," I answer quietly as I unpack my stuff. She walks over and starts to help me unpack. Her auburn hair shines in he light. Her skin paler than mine.

"I'm Serena. What's your name?" Serena asks me with a bright white smile. I just look around the room nervously.

I take a deep breath and tell her, "I'm Catt."

"That's a very unique name I like it. Well, I guess you're my roommate. What did they put in you in here for?" Serena asks very child-like. Her energy and happiness surprise me for being in a rehabilitation center. Maybe this crap actually works.

"My boyfriend and I took pills," I tell her quietly. She nods her head like she's listening. Maybe, I can actually trust her.

"I had the same situation, but my boyfriend was abusive. So, I turned to the pills for my salvation. it gave me peace if only for a little while," Serena opens up to me.

Matt's POV

I sit staring out of the window to the room at the rehab center. I don't have a roommate yet, luckily. I just wish I could see Catt. I don't know if her parents finally faced the truth and brought her here or not. I miss her already. That's why I have to get my act together, so we can be together and happy without the need of drugs.

"Mr. Hardy?" I hear a nurses voice from the doorway. I turn to face her. She has a man next to her. I assume he is my roommate.

"Yes," I answer her. She puts the man's bag down in the chair in the corner of the white room.

"This is Greg. He is staying in this wing because there is no more room in the metal diseases wing. He has bad anger problems, so be nice to each other," the nurse explains as the man steps into the room.

Greg is pale and has some muscle, but for the most part he is scrawny. His hair down to his shoulders that's a reddish brown. His bangs go across his face.

"Great," I mumble.

Stephanie's POV

I lay across my bed weeping. I hear Hunter's heavy footsteps approach outside of my bedroom door. I silence my cries. I feel my chest heave as the tears continue to flow. Hunter slowly opens the door. I have my back faced to him not wanting to see anyone in the world, but Catt when she was my little girl.

I feel the bed move as Hunter lays next to me. His big arms wrap around me. he snuggles close the me brushing my hair away from my face. He kisses my cheek as I close my eyes. The tears stop flowing as I relax into dreaming.

Slivers of light shine through the cracked curtains instantaneously awakening me. I roll over to see Hunter still lying next to me. I brush the hair away from his tan face. He breathes heavily as he sleeps. I know he is hurting, too.

I decide to slip downstairs to fix breakfast as a surprise to him. I seemingly glide down the old wooden staircase into the spacious kitchen. One benefit of having a mansion is having anything you could ever need. I pull out everything I would need to make pancakes.

As I stir the mixture there is a knock at the door. I jog over to the big door and look through the distorted glass. Standing there I see a slim male figure. I don't know who it could be this early being that it's only six thirty in the morning.

I open the grand door to see the familiar face of Jeff. Why is Jeff at my house at six thirty in the morning, still wearing his pajamas, and has his hair plastered to his face. I look at him with a confused face.

Jeff's POV

I stare into Stephanie's brown eyes pleading for her to say something, so I can tell her why I am here. Then, she takes a breath and asks, "Jeff, what are you doing here?"

I answer, "Stephanie, I need some advice." tears well in my eyes as she invites me in handing me a cup of coffee as I sit down on the nice leather couch.

"Now, what do you need advice on?" she asks as she sits next to me.

"I've lost everything. My wife and I just recently got divorced. She took my everything from me. Then, Matt still has this problem with drugs. Also, last night your father called me. He told me because of what happened with Matt that I lost my job, too. I just don't have anyone that is a mother to me. I needed some advice from a woman," I explain tears running down my cheeks.

Stephanie moves the hair from my face as she tells me, "Jeff, we are pretty much family considering Matt and Catt's situation, so you can come to me about anything at anytime. I will work something out with Vince letting him know it wasn't your fault, and everything will be okay."

Stephanie's POV

"Are you sure?" Jeff asks me. I nod my head yes and lead him into the kitchen.

"Now, can you help me with breakfast?" I ask him with a motherly smile. Jeff nods his head yes like a child.

As we cook rays of sunlight crack through the curtains. The shine bright throughout the kitchen. Signs of new hope. They beckon you to smile not wanting to know what they will do if you don't. It's like the world in going in the right direction for once.

Mick's POV

I sit with my family under the bright morning sun. The front lawn wet with dew as we sit on the greenest grass I've ever seen. My daughter, Noelle, leans her head against my shoulder. I bush back her beautiful hair. For a moment out of the corner of my eye she looks like Catt.

I look down the street towards Catt's house. That's where she would be if it wasn't for the problem. Now, she's locked alone inside a big building probably feeling scared and empty. Stuck in a facility with strangers, but I have to believe it's only going to help her. I don't want her to do that bad stuff anymore and-.

My thought process is interrupted by little Hughie's panicked voice saying, "Daddy, Mommy, what's that?"

When we all see it we are left wide eyed.


	21. Meet contestant number 1!

Author's Note: I don't any characters except Catt and Serena! Thank you to the fans who like this. I appreciate all of the support. **Also, I am looking for a couple of characters to throw in. If you can please inbox me or in the reviews leave a name and basic description of the person. I use them all! **

**Catt's POV**

**I sit on my bed next to Serena laughing as we look at her old family photo album. Then, it hits. It sounds like a freight train barreling towards the town. I look out in the window in horror as I see a tornado ripping towards the town. These things don't happen in Connecticut! I grab Serena's hand I bolt from the room. Everyone there is in a frenzy. I have to find Matt. **

"**Matt!" I scream out trying to be louder than the screams that echo through the hospital. My brown eyes search around the hallway to no avail.**

**Nurses grab Serena and I by the arms. I yank away and run down the hall. I have to find Matt. I know he's here. I frantically run down hall after hall not seeing him anywhere. Suddenly, I hand on my back takes me by surprise. **

"**Go down the stairs! NOW, CATT!" Matt yells. I listen to his instructions as he is in close pursuit. Then, I hear a third pair of footsteps, too. I'm too focused to care right now. **

**I burst through a door into what I assume is the basement. Then, I turn around to see Matt and a man about the same height as Matt and has brownish reddish hair that curls at the ends. His green eyes shine in the dim light. The other man's skin is pale against the gray stone walls. **

**Matt makes us all huddle in the corner of the room. I snuggle close to him. My knees are tucked against my chest. I close my eyes just listening to Matt's heartbeat. Then, he says, "Catt, this is Greg, my roommate." **

"**Hi," Greg says quietly. I smile looking into his shy sea green eyes. **

"**Hi," I say back to him. **

"**Matt, she is even more beautiful than you described," Greg tells Matt voice full of excitement and charm. **

**Matt nods his head. Then, the room begins to shake. All I can think of is everyone I know. They might all be dead. A single tear runs down my cheek as I lay there against Matt. **

"**Catt, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done. There is so much to say. I was thinking while I was away. I missed you and I'm not the same without you. Everything I want to say never comes out right. Every time you cry I want to die. I'm sorry I'm bad. I'm sorry for everything I've said to you. Now, I can't take it back. I love your kisses. You make my world go round. I just want to say I'm sorry. I know I'm to blame for this. It's hard to get through the day. As we get older I blame myself. Everything I think never ends up right. I think about how we came all this way. All of the sleepless nights and tears we've cried. it's never too late to make this right. So, I'm sorry," Matt pours out to me. **

**Hunter's POV**

**I'm huddled in the basement with my wife… and Jeff. This is now or never for me I need to tell Stephanie how I've been feeling. I clear my throat as the whole place shakes. **

"**After all this time you're still the one I love, Steph. Look how far we've come. It's took a lot of work. They said we would never make it. Just look at us we held on. Not always strong, but you're still the one I belong to. You're still the one I want for life. You are the one I love. I always will. We beat the odds… together. Without you there is so much I miss. We can still hold on. We can stay together." I cry. **

"**Remember when we would stay up all night listening to our newborn baby cry. You would get up so frustrated, but I would just tell you it's gonna be okay. I told you that it wouldn't be like that for long. That it would fly by so just hold on. About four years later Catt came crawling in our bed. When you dropped her off at preschool she wouldn't leave and the teacher told you it wouldn't be that way too long. She told you that one day you would drop her off and she wouldn't even know you're gone. Then, she was a teenager and you thought she hated you. Catt doesn't. You would just lay down beside her and it would break your heart because you know it wouldn't be that way for long. Now, she's almost all grown up and gone. So, no matter what happens here just remember Catt and I love you, Hunter," Stephanie says with tears in her eyes. **

"**I remember staring out the window of our SUV after the divorce. I complained saying I couldn't wait till it was all over. When I put the car in park to drop Catt off she kissed me and said I was going to miss you and wished the days hadn't gone by so fast. Now, I understand I did miss it. Before I knew it I was all alone in my empty mansion. Occasionally Catt would come over. She wouldn't talk to me. I wish time would just slow down .Because at that moment I missed those days. I wished they hadn't gone by so fast. I took a good look around, and I missed it. Then, there was Catt hanging out with Matt. Now, all I can do is hope Catt knows I loved her through it all. Because I do love you and Catt. I wish I had all of those times back. Those were some good times. I wish I would have took a better look around. I miss it," I explain to Steph with tears in my eyes. She wraps her arms around me as tears stream down her cheeks. **

**I look at Jeff who is staring off into the distance. I know he's worrying about his brother and father. He doesn't know if they are alright. I guess I should talk to the kid shouldn't I? **

"**They're going to be okay," I say aloud. Jeff looks over at me with teary eyes. I take a long breath in. Then, before I can speak the lights go out and the everything violently shakes. **

**Greg's POV**

**I hear catt and Matt scream as our hiding spot gets the door ripped off of the hinges. Everything is dark as the tornado rips everything from our room and I guess the rehab center, too. I get thrown around. I hit my head and get knocked out. **

**As I come to a open my eyes slowly. The sunlight creeps through, and then I realize I'm on the concrete floor in the basement. I sit up and look around. It's chilly, but still warmer than before. I see wreckage everywhere. I stand up and see Catt passed out on the stairwell out of the door. Even as she is unconscious she is still beautiful. **

"**Catt," I say shaking her. Her brown eyes slowly open to look at me. In tears Catt hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around her. She sobs into my white shirt. **

"**Greg, I don't know where Matt is. I saw him get thrown out of the room, so I crawled to the door. Then, I got thrown head first into the stairs, and I passed out," Catt explains in a frenzy. **

**I take her shoulders and look into her eyes and say, "It's going to be okay." She looks up at me with the saddest look I have ever seen. The beauty still in Catt's sad features. **

**Her body shakes as she sobs again in my arms. I run my hands threw her silky brown hair. Then, I admit, "Catt, you could call to me and I'd fall at your feet. How could anyone ask for more? Seeing you with Matt it stabs knives in my heart. there is nothing anyone could do to make me forget you. I've been trying not to love you, but that only goes so far. I've been trying not to want you, and it's tearing me apart. Catt, all of this only makes me love you more. There is nothing I can do without thinking of you. I've been divided and talking to myself. Is there something I can do? Is there something else? All I want to do is love you." **

**Before I can even think I press my lips against Catt's. **


	22. Reunited At Last

Author's Note: Thank you for the continued support in the story. Without you guys this would not be possible. I never dreamed of this story becoming so popular. It's all because of you guys, and you'll never know how much I love all of you. As usual I don't own any character's except Catt. Also, now is your time to be part of the story. Send in a character with a name and a few traits. I would love that so much. Thank you guys. Lots of love.

Hunter's POV

I jump out of the car as soon as it comes to a stop outside of the hospital. Thank God it's still standing. I bolt through the front doors. Everything in the hospital is thrown around, but I see no one there. It's silent as I run down the hallway towards the stairwell with Steph in close pursuit. In the distance I see someone laying in the hallway. As I draw closer it's Matt. I run to his side fearing worse has happened to Catt.

"Matt!" I scream shaking him. I get no response. I check hiss pulse. Nothing. A tear rolls down my cheek as I fear the same fate has happened to Catt. I try to get the thought out of my head.

Stephanie takes my hand and kisses me on the cheek. In her own way reassuring me everything is going to be okay. We rush to the stairwell and look down.

Catt's POV

I push Greg off of me, because I'm very confused right now. this isn't a time for kissing. I hear the stairwell door open. I look up to see my mother and father standing there. I instantaneously feel happy. Even with my hurt leg I bound up to them. They both take me in their arms. I feel my father's hair on his face. Their heartbeats so loud. I begin to cry in joy of seeing them again. Still I want to find Matt.

"Catt," my mother softly says as she pulls away from the group. My father then looks at me with sad eyes. Why are they sad?

"Yes?" I say confused. I hear Greg's footsteps come up behind me. I can tell he's just standing there. In a lot of ways I feel bad for him. From what Matt had told me Greg doesn't have any real family.

"We found Matt," my father's gruff voice fills in for my mother. My face immediately lights up at hearing this. I can be with my baby again.

"Catt, he didn't make it," my mother finally spits out. I stop in shock.

Stephanie's POV

"He- he- he died?" Catt asks getting choked up. I look at the tore up floor. I hear her begin to sob. Catt runs down the hallway. Then, she sees Matt.

Catt drops to her knees next to him. I watch as she shakes him trying to wake him up. Tears run down her pale cheeks. Then, my baby girl kisses him on the forehead and stands up. I see her breathing begin to steady.

"Catt, it's okay to cry," I explain to her in a compassionate voice. Then, she looks over at me. Her eyes no longer have tears in them.

"No," she grumbles as she walks back over to Hunter and I.

"Catt, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" the pale boy that was standing behind her asks. Catt nods her head and shoos us away. Hunter and I do as asked, but now we have to call Jeff.

Catt's POV

I walk over to Greg slowly. He shuffles in his pocket for something and says, "Catt, when the tornado was coming, before we came to find you, Matt gave me this paper to give to you. I don't know what it says, but he told me to give it to you if anything happened to him." Greg hands me a withered and folded up piece of paper.

I unfold the paper slowly and read what is says. It says:

"We are one, Catt. It seems ever lasting that you'll always be mine. Now you're free so go fly. Because you know in our hearts babe our love will never die. I will always be a part of you. You can never leave me because you'll always be my baby. Even time can't erase a feeling this strong. Don't cry now. Don't let me hold you back. One day I'll see you again. Our love will never change. We might be apart day after day. Catt, wherever you go, whatever you do, whatever it takes I'll see you again. I took for granted those times. I'll wait for you like you did for me after work. I'll wait for you like you did all the time. please, move on from me, Catt. I want you to be happy. So, I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate. I'll be here forever waiting for you. So, until we meet again please move on. Be happy and free. If I can ask one small thing. Please, whatever else you do, look out for Jeff. He's been looking out for me forever. Now, he needs someone, so catt, if you can please help him. I love you, sweetie. Remember to smile. Love, your fluffy muffin kitten, Matt."

Tears begin to pour from my eyes. I'll keep this note forever, but I promise to do what Matt said. Jeff is now my responsibility and I have to be happy. It's easier said than done.

I turn to face Greg who has a sad look on his face after I told him what the letter said. I hug the brown-red haired man with my weak pale arms. He strokes my hair softly This is my new best friend. He has been nothing but sweet to me.

Mick's POV

I slowly crack open my basement door. My shaken family is huddled behind me. Okay, there is still a house here. All of our stuff is just knocked everywhere and windows are broken. I sigh with relief and lead my wife and kids out of our shelter.

"Mick," my wife sternly says. I turn to face her seeing why she is angry. Collette hold out a pack of cigarettes.

"Those aren't mine!" I say throwing my hands up in the air. Then, we face the kids.

"They're mine okay!" Noelle fesses up before they have to be interrogated.

"Get your-" Collette starts to say. I shoot her a disappointed look. So, she doesn't say the word she really wanted to say. Great my daughter is already on the wrong path.

I decide to see if things are any better with anyone else. I pull out my older model cell phone. I dial Catt's number and hear it ring. I get her answering machine.

"If you're calling to sell something you're wasting your time. If you're anyone else you know what to do," Catt's irritated recorded voice rings in my ears.

"Catt, this is Mick please tell me you are alright," I insist to the answering machine. So, I decide to call Matt's phone. It rings and goes to the answering machine, but this message is different than it was last time I called a few days ago.

"If this is the fifth, I'm already gone. If you're calling just know this is goodbye. This number is no longer in service. If this is Catt, just remember I love you, and stop calling to hear my voice. Just remember this is Matt and I still love you." He knew what was going to happen.

Matt's POV

I watch Catt cry in the arms of Greg. He's good for her. He's going to be the one who fixes her heart and problem with drugs. I can feel it. I hope she knows now I can finally get to be happy with our baby. One day Catt will, too. Not today.

I walk over to the side of her and kiss her on the cheek, and then I walk towards the bright light. I can see my mother and she's holding Rainy. I take both of them in my arms.

"I still love you," I say towards Catt before I leave.

Greg's POV

"Catt, from now on you are my new best friend. We will stick together threw it all," I reassure her meeting my green eyes with her brown.

"Okay, that sounds good," Catt tells me as she musters up a smile.

I press my lips against hers to give it another try. This time Catt just falls into it. This time we'll make it work.

"Catt! This is urgent! Jeff- Jeff-" Stephanie comes running at us out of breath.


	23. Hold Over and VIDEO!

Author's note: Hey, guys thank you for all of the characters sent in. You guys are great! I'm leaving you guys with this chapter kind of as a filler. I'm working up big plans for the next official story chapter, so this chapter is one to hold you guys until I can get the chapter finished. But, don't think this isn't important. If you want to know all of the characters thoughts up to this point and some background this will be awesome! **Also, none of the back stories in this story are by any means real. They are completely fictional! **THANKS GUYS!

Hunter's Interview

"State your name and a few facts about yourself, sir."

"Hi, I am Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Father of two and currently divorced from Miss Stephanie McMahon."

"Now, can you give us a bit of a history of your childhood?"

"Start with a back story? I grew up with both of my parents in New Hampshire. I have an older sister named Patty and a younger sister named Lorena. We grew up with an alcoholic father. He would always come home drunk everyday. He actually missed all of our graduations because he was out drinking. So, I always vowed to never become like him. As a child I idolized my mother for how strong she was, and that's what I focused all of my attention on, but as a grew into a teen I grew to resent my father. So, I would always body build when I was angry at him. It took the pain away. When I turned nineteen I got a call from the WWE asking me to come work for them. I jumped on that opportunity and left as soon as I possibly could. This has put a strain on my relationship with my family. We haven't spoken in years."

"Can you give us some information on your current relationship with Stephanie, and if it is going to get any better or worse?"

"Stephanie and I still love each other very much. We just have a lot of very negative history with each other. Sometimes we can but heads. I think we would like to work things out, but I don't know if we physically can. I can only tell you how I feel. Right now it's not good. I still love her, but we still fight. Sometimes I think she hates me. When it's bad it's terrible. I've never laid hands on her, tough. We used to love each other so much. Now, we are sick of looking at each other. We get in each others face's and argue. Only time can tell, but I don't have a good feeling. There is this girl at work that likes-"

"Next question. Mr. Helmsley, how are you coping with losing your daughter, Aurora?"

"It's hard. She was my little angel. Her blonde hair and blue eyes were always so innocent. Aurora never hurt anybody, and that damn Alex shouldn't have hurt her! It's hard to wake up every morning knowing she's gone forever."

"How do you think yours and Catt's relationship has grown from the beginning to now?"

"Catt and I were close when she was about four, but after Aurora cam around Catt became very jealous. Still, it wasn't until Catt was around fourteen when Stephanie and I both saw her completely slip away from us. I know it has something to do with Matt."

"On that note how do you feel about Matt?"

"Matt he got on my last nerve. Now, I feel kind of bad for always being so mean to the kid. I wish I could take it all back. I mean Catt loved him with all of her heart. She would have followed him into Hell if she had to."

Catt's Interview

"Can you begin by stating your name and a few facts?"

"I'm Catthlynn Marie Helmsley. Child of Stephanie McMahon and hunter Helmsley."

"Can you give us a look into your childhood, Miss Helmsley? "

"I was born February 13 on a cold winter night. No joke, it was exactly like that from what I've heard. Well, as a child I remember never spending a lot of time with my parents, because they worked everyday. So, what time I did get with them was very special to me. I would always look forward to the days they had off. I would countdown the days like a child does for Christmas. Well, when Aurora came around a was a little jealous at first, but then a learned Mom would have to stay home with the baby so I would see her more often. That made me super happy. When I hit about fourteen I realized that my parents were never going to love me like they did Aurora. I was always the one to run around and get into trouble, but not Aurora she was the 'angel'. Then, I found Matt he was my saving grace from it all."

"On the subject of Matt. How are you dealing with this loss?"

"I don't think it has really sank in that he's gone. Good job, now I'm crying thanks for that. Well, back to the subject, I really don't think my head can really wrap around the fact that I'm never going to see the love of my life again. I keep thinking I'm going to turn around and there he'll be. I guess real life doesn't work like the movies, now does it?"

"So, what about this new guy Greg?"

"I don't really know him all that well. I know we kissed, but that was just because I was feeling really down. I do think this will be a really great friendship, though. Greg has been nothing but sweet to me ever since I met him. I think that's the kind of positive influence I need in my life right now. I still would like to know what mental illness he has…."

"How do you deal with the loss of your baby, Miss Helmsley?"

"I really feel like there is something missing from my soul. I know most people would look at becoming a teen mother as a shameful thing and not want the baby, but I loved Rainy Angel Hardy. When she was born Matt and I gave her the Hardy name. It sounded nice. Now, I know somewhere up in Heaven Rainy and Matt can be a family together."

Stephanie's Interview

"Please state your name and a few facts."

"I am Stephanie Marie McMahon. Daughter of Vince and Linda McMahon. I am co owner of WWE and have had two children." "Now, Miss McMahon, there was a difference between your answer and Mr. Helmsley's answer. You mentioned work and not the divorce. He mentioned the divorce and not work. Now, can you give me some history about you?"

"I was born and raised in Greenwich, Connecticut. I was raised by nannies most of my life, but I still had a strong family. My brother Shane and I would get to go meet all of the big time wrestlers when we were kids. It was the coolest thing ever. When I was fourteen Andre the Giant was my best friend. We would go out to dinners and it was the best. When I became an adult I met Hunter and we instantly clicked. We started a family as soon as we were married."

"Now, Miss McMahon, can you tell us about your relationship you had with Mr. Calaway?"

"I was in a romantic relationship with Mark Calaway. I might have lied a bit to Hunter about it. I have been seeing Mark Calaway since the divorced happened. He told me when I left him that he will always take me back if things with Hunter don't work out."

"Do you think things with Mr. Helmsley will work now?"

"I want them to, but something tells me that he wants to see other people. I have this feeling down deep in my stomach he doesn't want me anymore. I don't know what it is, but the other day when Catt got arrested before they brought her home Hunter and I were upstairs. I could have swore I smelt another woman's perfume on his shirt."

Matt's Interview

"Well, this is my first interview with the deceased. Um, well, just state your name."

"I'm Matthew Hardy."

"Tell me what is Heaven like?"

"Heaven, it's like…. Heaven. It's great. I was reunited for my mother and my daughter. I am on top of the world right now. I can always keep an eye on Catt, and I get to see my whole family that's passed over."

"Have you met up with Aurora Helmsley?"

"Actually, that's something I was going to say. I can't find her anywhere. I've looked every place I can up there. It's like she's not even there."

"How are you dealing with not being able to hold Catt?"

"I miss her so much. Even though I can see her I can't feel her. It hurts my heart to see her so upset. I just want to be able to tell her I love her one more time. I wish I could just hole her hand and kiss her lips."

"Mr. Hardy, I apologize, but that's all the time we have."

GUYS! NEWS! I made a video describing Catt and Aurora's life from Hunter's perspective. It is on Youtube at  watch?v=WZ8hV3NgIPE&feature=  THANK YOU !


	24. Restart

Author's Note: Thank you for all of the characters sent in. I'm going to use them all. Thanks to all of you!

Catt's POV

"What's wrong with Jeff?" I ask panicking. My mother shrugs her shoulders. I wave them a goodbye before sprinting out the door. I begin my brisk walk to Jeff's house.

"Catt," I hear Greg's voice echo in the empty streets behind me. I turn quickly around to see him standing before me. Then, he tells me, "Let me come with you, Catt."

"Greg, you don't understand. I don't want to hurt you. I have done so many things wrong in my life. I don't want to pull you down, too. I had a one night stand with my best friend's baby brother, and to this day he still won't speak to me. I took a swing at my sister one Christmas. I never would have dreamed it would be her last. I wish Mom had wrung my neck when she caught me with that boy. If I could change have the things I did I would be living a little better. If I could only knew I would look at me now and not like what I see. I called my father everything I could think of when he wouldn't pick me up after curfew. I lost my job by staying out all night and raising Hell. I wasn't there with the family the day my great grandpa died. See, Greg, I don't want to break you," I explain teary eyed.

"Catt, Matt told me that if his life was really over to take care of you. That he wants me to make up with you. I don't want of the rollercoaster you call life. I couldn't see you dancing in someone else's arms. I would go crazy every time I see your car. I couldn't scroll by your number with out calling you. I won't leave you if Matt told me not to let you go. I know you want to take a match to your life, but before you set your mind on that you have to stop and think. I know you'll run across his picture and miss Matt. You'll catch the sent of his cologne and think about his kiss. If you can't stop dreaming about him when you're sleeping all alone. Swallow your pride and let me help you," Greg pleads with me. I nod my head with tears running from my eyes. I get embraced by his hug.

Jeff's POV

After I heard the news all I can do is think about all the words that went wring between Matt and I. I just wish I could apologize for everything. I wish I could just be with him. I look at the knife I hold in my hand. I place it against the skin of my arm, but then my door. opens.

"Jeff!" Catt exclaims running over to me. Oh, sweet Catt. I love her to death but right now there isn't much left to do for me. I notice a man that followed her in. I don't like him. "Jeff, put the knife down, please!"

"This is my last resort. I want to die just to stop breathing. Would you care if I died? Cause' chances are I am tonight. I'm losing my mind without Matt. He was my older brother. I looked up to him with everything I did. Catt, I'm sorry," I cry to her.

Catt sits beside me and takes me in her loving arms. Then, she whispers to me not loud enough to let the man hear, "Jeff, it's okay. I lost him, too. I know how you feel. I know Matt is irreplaceable. We can look out for each other now. Everything is going to work out just fine. You just have to remember he is with your mother again, and Matt is getting to watch my baby. Just remember he is always watching over us."

"Catt, thank you," I say as we both stand up. She nods her head. Then, the man who has been standing in the room walks over to Catt.

"Can we talk for a minute Catt?" the man asks her. Catt nods her head and follows him to the corner of the room. I only hear bits of the conversation.

The green eyed man asks catt something and she nods her head in agreement. Then, I hear Catt say, "Greg, it's just-" then he cuts her off. So this a-hole's name is Greg. Interesting. Then, he does something that makes the rage in me build up. Greg presses his lips against Catt's. I pounce into action.

I swing and connect with his face right under his left eye. It instantly swells up, but Greg fights back. Then, as Greg goes to swing back at me Catt steps in the middle of us. The punch connects to the side of her pale face.

Hunter's POV

I feel lucky the tornado damaged only some buildings and caused only two deaths, but I don't feel lucky with what's going on right now in the room with me.

"Why was she calling you?" Stephanie nags me about the call from Chyna on my cell phone. I just stand up and walk up the stairs of her house. I hear her following me and she says, "Hunter, I'm talking to you."

"I'm out of here!" I yell. My booming voice echoes throughout the whole house. I grab my old suitcase and throw all of my clothes in it. I slam it closed loudly.

"I'm sorry, Hunter. Please, stop," Stephanie begs with me.

"You ay you don't know what you were thinking? Well neither do I being with you. After all this time we've spent together. All you did and do is hurt me. You still think you deserve another try? I don't know what you're expecting just because you say you're sorry, but sorry just isn't good enough this time. Well, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You tell me you don't mean to hurt me. At this point I don't care. You really think I can forgive you for what you out me through. Every time you say you love me is it just a big lie? Stephanie, I'm done. Sometimes I regret ever marrying you." I stare at her blankly as tears roll down her cheeks. I know I sounded a bit harsh, but what else can I say. I'm frustrated.

Stephanie's POV

I watch him go out the door. Maybe Hunter is right. We are no good for each other. Maybe, it's time to start over in my life. A new chapter begins as another one ends. I can do this without him. Let him be free. If he doesn't come back it wasn't meant to be. I pick up my phone and dial I number I've memorized in the last couple of months.

"Hello?" Mark's voice answers. I smile at the sound of his gruff tone.

"Mark, it's Stephanie. Hunter and I got into another fight. I really need you, Mark. I regret ever leaving you. You were the best thing that happened to me in a long time," I cry out to him.

"I told you, Steph, I'll always be here waiting for you. You just have to promise me you're not going to break my heart again, okay sweetie?" Mark tells me.

"I promise," I whisper.

Catt's POV

"You were going to hit him this hard? Maybe you should be in the business," I joke as I stand back up. They are both rushed over to me. I just wipe the blood from my lips. The bruise on my cheek hurts though.

"Are you okay?" they both ask simultaneously. I manage to muster up a grin. My heartbeat…. I can feel it in my face. Ewww.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. Don't worry about me. I'm supposed to take care of you two remember?" I say with a laugh. They don't laugh. I just frown at them and say, "Laughing is good for you. Do it more." Greg and Jeff both show a little smile. Then, my phone vibrates from my pocket. Service must be back up.

"Hello?" I answer quickly before the last ring. Then, no one answers me on the other end. It freaks me out when I start hearing breathing from the other end.

"Catt, cell phone towers aren't back up yet," Jeff tell me. I toss the phone to him, and Jeff puts the phone on speaker. We all hear the breathing even though I just realize my phone isn't on. It died during the tornado. Greg, Jeff, and I look at each other. Each of us with a different look upon our faces. I know I look terrified and Jeff looks confused, but Greg is scary….. he looks amused.

Jeff and I look at each other suspiciously as Greg takes the phone to himself. Then, he presses some buttons and the phone is activated. My eyes grow as I see him backtrack the number.

"It's a pay phone is Oklahoma, but it has been abandoned for twenty seven years. There is no way this is a living person over this phone," Greg says sliding the phone back at us.

"How did you do that?" Jeff asks the question before I can.

"There is some information you two don't know about me. Matt knew because I told him. I have an I.Q if 185. Also, I had worked for the F.B.I for four years. I went into the mental hospital undercover." At that revelation Jeff and I stare wide eyed and in guilt.

"I assaulted an FBI agent. I'm going to jail." Jeff tells me in a worried voice.

"No, no, I'm not an FBI agent anymore. I quit two years ago. I went in on my own time. I faked everyone out in that hospital." Greg laughs.

"Wait, wait , wait, so you kissed me and you're a former FBI agent. Didn't they train you guys not to that!" I exclaim.

"Well, on another note. I do recommend the restart program that takes place at the jail. We can bring you there right now. It's a four day experience and I'll be waiting when you get back. It will wipe out your juvenile criminal record if they feel you passed the program. I'll explain to your parents if you get in your car and go now," Greg pressures.

"Okay," we both agree.

Jeff's POV

Catt clings to my arm as we enter the hallway were the other juveniles are. There is a small blonde with blonde hair and green eyes. A average height girl with cherry brown hair with blue-green eyes. A reclusive looking man with brown eyes and black hair. A punk looking girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes. A man with a uncaring smirk on his face. He has brown hair and brown eyes. A girl with a Canadian tee shirt on with light brown hair and green eyes. Another girl with died blue hair and blue-green eyes.

Then, there are the guards. One woman guard stares at me with blue eyes and blonde hair. she stands at roughly five foot six. Another lady with black hair and blue eyes who stands at three inches shorter. Then, there is what I assume is the head honcho. He is an older gentleman with grey hair that is thinning at the top. His green eyes shoot daggers into Catt. None of the guards as inviting as Greg.

"Welcome to the restart program. Line up!"


	25. Looks Are Deceiving

Author's Note: Thank you all for being fans. Also, here are some of your characters J. Thank you guys. I love you all.

Jeff's POV

At the end of the jail visit we walk out side by side. The horrors inside of that prison are unthinkable. Catt clings tightly to my arm as we move towards the car. I feel the shakiness in her pale arm. As I open the car door for Catt, an FBI van pulls up beside us.

"Why is the FBI here?" Catt whispers in a panic. I shrug my shoulders as I watch all of them come out of the van.

An older man who I presume is the leader comes out first. His gray hair is thinning on top. He looks like he is all work and no play. He steps out from the driver seat. Coming out of the passenger seat is a young female with cherry brown hair. Her expression is bubbly and happy. Both the man and the woman approach us. Then, two more males get our of the car. One with shoulder length brown hair carrying too many papers, and the other laughing at the other man. His shorter brown hair stays in place as his brown eyes fill with laughter.

"Agent Orton, do your job," the older man commands to the girl who got out of the passenger seat. Her blue green eyes are still fill of happiness as she steps forward.

"Excuse me," she says to me as I'm about to get into the car along with Catt. We both stare backat her.

"Yes," Catt speaks up for us both.

"I'm Agent Madison Orton with the FBI. Can we ask you two a few questions?" Agent Orton asks us with her smile still on.

"Yes," I pipe up. Something in me just is falling for this girl. Catt looks at me in disbelief as she mouths the words 'what the hell.'

"Well, Jeff you can get in the middle section with Madison. You pretty lady can get back her with me and this nerd. By the way I'm Agent Jacob Orton," the man says holding his hand out to Catt. She ignores him as she climbs in the back with them. I get in the middle with the beautiful Madison.

Catt's POV

The more buff brown head is really getting on my nerves. I think he said his name was Jacob. From last name I presume that he is Madison's brother. They are nothing alike.

"I won agent of the year last year," he tells me with a cocky grin. I can tell he is like the class clown. Jacob acts like a real ladies man, but it's the quiet nerdy one that is captivating me. The quiet one sits there flipping through the multiple pages of endless paperwork.

I look to my left at Jacob who is still blabbering on about this Agent Of The Year Award, which I highly doubt exists. Then, I turn to the quiet one and ask, "Does he always do this?"

He throws me a little grin as he looks up at me with hazel eyes. Then, he responds, "Only around girls." I laugh a little with a smile across my face. "Oh, by the way, I'm Spencer." He finally introduces himself. "You are Catt?"

"Yes, how do you know me?" I ask suspiciously.

"Do you think we bring random people with us? We had to ask you and Jeff some questions," Spencer tells me with a grin as the SUV pulls into the parking lot of the police station.

We all walk in and they bring Jeff and I to separate rooms. I am sitting in an empty interview room alone. Then, a blonde girl in black pants with a studded belt comes in and sits in front of me. She says, "I'm Agent Alexis Townsend. We-" Them she looks behind like she expected someone to be with her. Alexis rolls her bright blue eyes and flicks back her blonde hair impatiently. Then, moments later, Spencer walks in busy as usual. He sits next to Alexis across the table from me.

"Do you know this man?" Alexis asks holding up a picture. It takes a minute for my brain to register it, but the picture is of Greg, but he has black hair. I am in shock.

"Yeah, he is at Jeff's house now. Greg told me he was part of the FBI then he quit. He also told me he was a genius. Why do you need to know?" I question them back.

"He isn't who you think he is," Spencer states looking up from his papers.

Stephanie's POV

"Greg told me that they were going on a vacation for a week in the Bahamas and they'll be back then," I explain what Greg said on the phone. it's good that she has Greg and Jeff. They are good for her.

"I still don't think I can trust that Greg kid. He seems shady to me," Hunter tells me as he cleans up the last of the wreck in our house. The tornado as strange as it was didn't do too much damage, so that's good. Still there were two deaths involved.

"First off, Hun, never use the word shady. Second off, Greg is a good kid. He has shown us nothing but complete respect. Also, come read this," I instruct . As I scroll down the screen on the computer the words appear across the top.

"What's this?" Hunter questions me. As he reads the text on the page he shudders. When he reaches the bottom he looks at me like I'm crazy.

"This is what people write in their free time," I explain as I burst into laughter. He looks at me horrified.

"I have NEVER looked at Shawn in that way. Shawn has NEVER looked at me in that way either. Steph, he is my best friend, not my lover," Hunter exclaims walking away.

"Where are you going?" I question giggling.

"To wash this image out of my brain with a long hot shower," he tells me still in shock at what he just read.

"Let me help you with that," I say in a sweet voice.

Matt's POV

"The bas-" then I get cut off by the angel Raphael. He looks at me with this stern look that feels like it's staring into my soul.

"You will say no such words here," he tells me in an unfaltering loud voice. I just keep my mouth shut wanting Greg to just fall off a cliff.

Come to find out he was never in the FBI. Greg is also being chased by the FBI for the murder of his last girlfriend, Amber. He also lied to Hunter and Stephanie about them going to the Bahamas. I feel lucky the FBI picked up Jeff and Catt just in time before they went back with Greg who knows what would have happened then.

Now, I just watch as Jeff and Catt make their way out into the parking lot. Then, Jeff says to Catt, "I have to run inside and go pee. I'll be right back." Catt nods her head and stands bored in the police station parking lot.

Catt watches the FBI pull out to go arrest Greg at Jeff's house. Catt gives a smile and wave as they pull away. As soon as the FBI is out of sight Greg's car pulls into the parking lot. He grabs Catt and forces her into the car. He quickly pulls out.

"NO!" I scream.

Catt's POV

"Greg!" I exclaim in total fear. I look shakily at the maniac I'm in the car with. He looks over to me as we pull onto the highway.

"Catt, I never hurt my girlfriend. I swear to God. I never hurt anybody. They falsely accused me. It's not my fault," Greg sputters out quickly.

"I just want my parents," I plead with him, tears stream down my face. I just want to be with them. I want to go home.

"I have your parents, too," Greg tells me with a twisted smile. I look in the backseat and there are my father and mother sitting with tape over their mouth and wraped around their hands and feet. My father is missing his shirt.


	26. Playing God

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading and appreciating what I do. You guys are the greatest fans I could ever ask for. Just remember, I do this for you, so if there is something you don't like tell me!

Hunter's POV

I watch as my daughter stares at us in shock. Getting kidnapped was not on my list of objectives today, but you know stuff happens. Catt's brown eyes look terrified. I just want to reassure her it will be okay, but I can't because I'm TIED UP.

"Catt, you have to believe me I didn't kill my last girlfriend. I promise you," Greg pleads with Catt. I wouldn't believe him after all of this that he has done.

"Say I believe you, then why did you kidnap my parents and me?" Catt says wide eyed and bewildered. I just stare at Greg the same way because truthfully I want to know the answer, too. What he says net shocks me.

"Catt, I wanna start by letting you know this because of you my life has a purpose. You made me who I am today. I see myself in such a different way. Sometimes no one gets me. Everyone hates me. There is so much I go through. I couldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I was broken, chocking, an lost. You saved my life. I stopped believing. When I was down and drowning I met you just in time. You saved my life. It feels like you have known me forever. You always know how to make me feel better. You wail never know what you mean to me. I'm not alone and I feel now I never have to be," Greg pours out to Catt in a frantic pace. Stephanie, Catt, and I stare at him in shock at what he just said.

Catt stutters a bit before starting because of her growing nerves, "You will never know the way it tears me up inside to see you like this. I wish that I could tell you something to take it all away. Greg, I wish I could save you. There are so many thing I want you to know. I hear your voice drown when they whisper. Your mind is broken down. No matter what I do I can't make you feel any better. If only I could find your cure. I wish I could fix you so bad, Greg. So much I could say, but I'm scared. Greg, I don't know what to believe. Can you just untie my parents, so we can all work this out," Catt pleads for us. That's my baby.

"Okay, just untie them," Greg instructs Catt. Then, she seta Steph and I free.

Catt's POV

I just want Matt right now. I wish he had been okay and we could all be fine right now. But, right now nothing's right, everything is wrong. It feels like I woke up from dreaming and had to put up with reality. It feels like two in the morning all the time. I haven't been sober for days. Remembering Matt I want to fall to my knees. I need him. I remember how he would hold my hand. We just stopped at a gas station Greg has locked us in to make sure we don't run, so I decide to climb in the backseat, and trade places with Mom. I want Daddy to just make everything better.

"Forgive for complaining, I wish I could just find out how to be with Matt. I don't mean to be a bother. He's just been running through my dreams. I wish I would have accepted when he asked me to marry him. I used to say I didn't believe in love, but I do now. I wonder if he feels likes I do right now. Matt and I have a far distance. It's like I say I love you, and he can't listen. I don't know how long I can keep this up. I want him to stand close to me again. I'm afraid he doesn't love me anymore. I don't want to keep this distance. I want to say I love you and have him listen. I'll keep waiting for him to take me away. For now I have to keep this space. I don't know how long I can keep up this bluff," I admit in a hushed tone to my father. His usually cold as stone brown eyes seem scared now. Daddy looks me straight in the eyes.

"Catt, I'm sorry for not approving of him right away. When your smile fell from your face a long time ago it killed me I hurt you that way. The worst part was at first was I didn't even know at first. There was a million reasons for you to go. I wish I would have done whatever it took to turn it around. I wish I would have known what was at stake. I know I let you down. I can change. I would have kept this family together whatever it took," Dad tells me with his stinging tears rolling down his scarred face. I take his hand gently like I used to when I was little.

Then, I respond with, "If we can make this work. You have to let me know what you feel even though you're hurt. Don't hide the broken parts I need to see. It's the way it's got to be. Daddy, you got to love yourself if you'll ever love me. Whatever happens here I know what I did. I too let you down. I could have done more to help out."

Mom suddenly jumps in after hearing what we were saying, "You guys deserved much better than I provided. I remember that I never let you know how I felt. Truthfully, I got lost without you two. So now, let's take care of each other over everything else. Now, since we know what's at stake we can all change together no matter what it takes." Her smile makes Daddy and I smile, too. We can do this. We will be okay.

Jeff's POV

"We have to find her!" I persist with Madison. She gives me the same annoyed look from behind her cherry brown hair.

Her blue green eyes shot daggers at him as she answered with the same answer, "We can't just go out there like idiots. Gregory is dangerous! So, just relax."

I decide to go outside and try to call Catt again. Then, her answering machine rang on, "Hi, This is Catt. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you ASAP."

"Catt, please get home safely. Things just won't be the same if you're gone. Please be safe. I know you live your life rather carelessly. I know you don't have many people to cling to, but just know I'm here for you, Catt. Please just don't be scared." That's all I get out before the phone cuts out.

"We'll find her," I hear someone from behind me. I turn to see Spencer standing there, and for once he doesn't have his hands full. His brown shoulder length hair is neatly tucked behind his ears. It's obvious he's been crying.

"What were you crying for?" I question trying to be as sweet as I can. He looks down nervously. Something in his brown eyes tells me he has a crush on Catt. Spencer might not ever admit it though.

"Nothing," he answers turning away from me. Spencer begins to walk away, but my voice stops him.

"Let's talk."

Stephanie's POV

"Greg, please just let's go home. We can explain everything. I'll even take your side. I'll drop kidnapping charges. I just want to go home," Catt is now crying to Greg as he speeds down the darkening interstate.

"Catt, they won't listen I know the cops!" Greg screams at her in a very panicky tone. I know Hunter isn't going to stand for this.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" hunter snaps back at Greg. The driver of this crazy train pushes back his reddish brown hair before abruptly stopping the car. His green eyes cut across Hunter like a knife. Then, before what happens next a twisted grin comes across Greg's face.

A backhand lands loudly across Catt's pale face. The impact send her head sailing into the car door. Then, Greg yells at Hunter, "YOU did that! That's your fault!" A laugh escapes Greg. "I have an idea," Greg mumbles.

Hunter and I watch as Greg steps out of the car as the hard rain begins to pour down. As soon as he closes the sleek car door we are plunged into total darkness. We don't know where he went until he yanks open Catt's car door. Greg drags her away into the darkness by her thin throat.

I jump out of the car right after Hunter. We see Greg standing in the middle of the wet, dark, empty, highway, holding Catt by the throat. It's cutting off her air supply.

"Let her go," Hunter says as he charges toward them. Rain is soaking my chestnut hair. It mixes in with my worried tears that stream down my face.

"Not so fast," Greg laughs as he pulls out a switchblade. Greg hold sit close to Catt's throat. Catt's face is turning blue and purple. Like when she was a baby. When she was born we thought we might lose her because she didn't breathe for a whole two minutes. That and she was two months early. We had hell. Now, we might lose her like this. Greg instructs both of us to back up with our hands in the air. For Catt's sake we follow the instructions.

"Please let her go," I plead, my voice cracking.

Greg removes his arm from her throat, and Catt falls onto her hands and knees in front of Greg. His reddish brown hair now black with rain.

"Let them go. Greg, let them go. I'll stay. Just get them to take the car and drive home. You can do whatever you want with me," Catt gasps out at him. A look of accomplishment spreads across Greg's sadistic face.

"Of course they can ," Greg says tossing a reluctant Hunter the keys to the nice car. "Go now or she dies," Greg taunts holding u p the knife. We have no choice but to get in the car.

I watch out of my review mirror as Greg jerks Catt up from the ground and forcefully presses his lips against her lips. A look of disgust comes over her face.


	27. If It's The Last Thing I Do

Author's Note: I love you guys so much. I wouldn't be where I am without you guys. You guys are the best fans ever. I appreciate it J

Catt's POV

I watch the taillights of the car, my parents are driving in, disappear into the fog of the night. Rain pours from the sky onto my hair. Tears slide down my eyes, but no one would ever be able to tell. I look into Greg's confused eyes. "Bastard!" I yell shoving him by the strong shoulders.

The sound is much less than the pain. I feel Greg's pale hand connects with the side of my cheek. Then, he says to me slowly, "Catt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Greg pulls me into hug. I try to back up, but he holds me there, tightly. Before I know it his lips are pressed tightly against mine. Greg grabs my backside tightly. I give him a shocked look.

"Greg, please, let's go get a car and just go home. We can explain that the situation was a big misunderstanding. They will understand I promise. I believe you didn't kill her. What was her name?" I question trying to keep Greg as calm as possible.

They look at the sky as they hear thunder roll in. The rain starts to down pour, but neither of them moves. "They will never believe me! They never have and never will! I can't go back!" Greg has to compete for sound over the thumping of the rain hitting everything.

"You have to let go, Greg! You liked Matt! You respected him! This is betraying him! I loved HIM! Now, he's gone and I can't get him back! It's not fair that everyone gets to live happily ever after with the people they love, and they grow old together! They will have kids then grandkids, and maybe great grandkids! But I can't even hold the man I love ever again! Now he's gone and I'm alone! I was the last one to get told that he was dead! I haven't got one call from anybody! No one even gives a crap about me or my feelings on this! Everyone doesn't understand that no matter what I loved him through it! I never gave up on him never, but the day I kissed you I made a big mistake, because I gave up on him! Now all I have are pictures, letters, and his old clothes! I don't have anyone!" I shout at Greg. All of my emotion is in a few short sentences.

"All I have is you to be with! I have no one else! No one loves me! They all call me crazy and laugh! Catt, you are different than that! You show real compassion for people's feelings! You don't judge me!" Greg yells at the top of his lungs. The rain is getting harder and harder. The thunder grows louder and louder. The lightening closer and closer.

"So, I'm just like that because I've been judged and forgotten my whole life. Greg, if you got your act together maybe you would be better off! Admit the truth! Confront your fears! You have to tell them you didn't do it!" I yell and goes for my cell phone in my pocket, but it falls out of my nervous hands. I go to bend over for them, but as soon as I'm down ,there is the man who currently has me kidnapped. Greg picks up the phone for me.

"You're not just forgotten. I know you. You're here because you're important to me, and no matter what I will always be in your life. Catt, I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. They won't believe me. I need you Hopefully, one day you will understand," he says handing me the phone. Our hands touch and don't let go. I stares into Greg's green eyes. He stares into my brown eyes. The rain pours down over their heads. The thunder and lightening crash, but that all disappears when they're looking into each other's eyes. Fear is stricken into my soul as I realize, I might die here.

Jeff's POV

My catchy ring tone to my old cell phone takes me by surprise. I groggily look at the caller I.D. I fumble flipping open the top as I realize it's Catt calling. I pray she's okay, and this isn't the police calling telling us that they found her dead body.

"Hello?" I quickly answer. I hear pouring rain and thunder in the background of the phone. It must be storming, which means they are outside. We are already one step closer.

Finally, catt responds to me, "Jeff, it's me. Please don't talk, just listen," Catt pauses before continuing, "My parents are on their way back. I'm still here with Greg. He says we can't go home, because the police won't believe him. I don't know where we are or where we are going next, but Jeff stay strong. Stay strong for me. Jeff, especially stay strong for my Mom and Dad. Jeff, I need you to take care of them. I can't be there right now." I can hear the cracking in her voice. She is in tears. "Just know I miss you, Jeff. Take care of yourself. Tell my Mom and Dad that I love them. Whatever you do, don't let my parents let each other go. It'll be the worst thing for them." Catt goes silent, but the loud, menacing thunder still booms in the background.

"Catt, we'll bring you back home safely. We will find you I promise you that-" that's as much as I get, because the evil individual who has Catt grabs the phone.

"If you try to find us something bad WILL happen! Catt will be found… somewhere in a ditch! So, leave us alone, and move on with your lives. She's mine now. Goodbye," he says. Then, the line goes dead.

Hunter's POV

Lightening flashes strike in my eyes. My daughter is somewhere out there, and there is absolutely nothing I can do about it. She'll die if I even try. My speedometer hits 90 miles per hour as we race down the highway back towards Connecticut. In a perfect world we would all be going back home. Actually, in a perfect world we would all be at home together enjoying each others company. All four of us.

Stephanie's POV

I close my eyes trying to make the world around me change. I just want to have a normal life. I slowly drift off into the world of dreams.

Suddenly, lights flash and my breath is taken. I try to cry out, but no noise is made. I get this sensation of falling. The lights pass so quickly they turn into blurs. I flail my arms in a failed attempt to slow myself down. The falling continues, but I am rushed with this sense of comfort and warmth. I immediately relax as the feeling washes over me. I begins to see memories pass. It's like going through a flipbook of my life. I close my eyes as she feels the happy memories seep into my soul. It's only the good times. The perfect family, the perfect friends, and mostly the perfect life pass me. I then feel the ground out of nowhere, but it didn't hurt at all.

I feel all of the bad rush back to me. All of the reality of what's going on I open my eyes quickly. These eyes…

I begins to break down. Tears pour from my brown eyes. The eyes that were once so innocent. The eyes that never were hurt or scorn. The eyes that were once full of so much joy. Now, those eyes have been broken down and hurt. Those eyes now just didn't want to see the light of day. The eyes that are brown, but they feel so grey. All of the emotion in those eyes is just pain. The pain of knowing that they have seen hurt and anguish. Those brown eyes were no longer full of life.

Hunter's POV

As we near the police station Stephanie wakes up in a panic. I know it must have been reality hitting her after dreaming for so long. Daylight has started to brake through the cracks in the cloud. When we pull into the black pavement parking lot everyone flood towards the car….paparatizi and all.

Their cameras flash as we make our way into the police station. Luckily they can't come in here. It's like a sanctuary for Steph and I right now. Now, it's time to get down to business. Finding Catt.

"Daddy, I love you. You are my hero, Daddy. I know secretly you're Superman in disguise. Daddy, are you still in love with Mommy? Daddy, this little girl at my school doesn't have a Daddy, why is that? You know everything , Daddy. I'll always look up to you, Dad. No matter what, I promise you I'll always be your little girl, Dad. No, I won't do anything stupid, Dad. Dad, how do you know you're in love. Dad, I think I like a guy. Dad, this is Matt. Dad, I love Matt. I need your advice, Dad. Daddy, you know I love you right? Daddy, I know this is not what you want to hear, so, I'm just going to go right out and say it, Daddy, I'm pregnant." All of Catt's most memorable quotes rush through my head. All in the same order that they happened.

If it's the last thing I do, I will find my baby girl.


	28. World As You Know It

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for being so loyal. From now on in this story we will learn about the past through pages from Catt's Journal.

Catt's POV

A sharp pain shoots through my head as I slowly open my eyes to the light. Mud id dried now across the side of my face. But, instead of hard earth below me I feel something soft. A blanket? No, it's to squishy. I look around, and I'm in a hotel room. Beside me on the bed is Greg relaxing.

"Hi, sweetie," he says with a grin. I make a wrinkled face at him. A frustrated expression crosses him. I can only watch and wait in terror as he crosses towards me after getting off of the cozy bed.

I feel conflicted, but I won't take this abuse anymore. I sprint towards the small, cold hotel bathroom. As I slide unsteadily into the small space, I lock to door more than quickly. Greg shouts inaudible words at me as he bangs on the old creaky door with all of his might. The pounding only grows louder as the screaming does.

I silently slide down the yellowed wall into a ball. Tears escape from my eyes. It stings as it slides down an apparently open wound. The last thing I remember before waking up is getting hit in the face with a hard object. I stand shakily to look into the dusty mirror.

"God," I mutter as I stare at a very deformed version of myself. A deep gash on my cheek, even though caked with mud, is still turning purple. I have a black eye on the left side of my face to match it. I feel faint as I just stare at myself.

The door crashing takes me by surprise. I turn in horror to face Greg, who has now a twisted grin across his face. My hair gets yanked towards him. I come tumbling back with it. I fall into those evil arms. "You didn't think you could hide forever did you?" Greg yells with a menacing laugh at the end. His hand strikes my on the same left eye that was blackened. A yelp of pain comes from my throat before I'm violently thrown onto the floor.

I try to hold back the tears in front t of Greg, but these are too powerful to hold back. Then, he throws two yellowed, torn pieces of paper down in front of me. "These are yours." Greg says as he walks out slamming the door behind him. I look slowly at the papers. My diary pages. They read:

" December 25,

Hi Diary I am Catthlynn Helmsley a 7 year old girl. I live in Stamford . (If you didn't know where that is it is in Connecticut.) I have a mom and a dad. Stephanie is my mommy and Hunter is my daddy. Well duh. Um, I just got you today. My mommy says it is healthy to keep a diary. I thought it was healthy to eat carrots , but I am NOT going to eat you. I promise. Well I got to go eat lunch with my Mommy cause she says I can't open my other presents till my Daddy Gets here. Gots to go."

Tears stream from my eyes fearing what I would read next. This was a bad time for Mom and Dad. They were arguing a lot. The next one read:

"December 26,

I forgets to tell you a bunch yesterday! Well, I think Mommy is mad at Daddy cause' I heard them yelling at each other last night. I had to lie to Aurora and tell her that it was nothing, but I know. I think it's because Daddy didn't get home until late. Mommy just don't understand that Daddy's plane got in a traffic jam. I know it's true because Daddy said so. He gave me and Aurora lots of hugs and kisses when he got home. Aurora's small blue eyes just lit up. It was great! Daddy would never lie to me. I just wish Mommy would understand. I got to go eat, love me."

His plane never got in a traffic jam. That was all a lie. Later he said he was "working late". That is a lie, too. He will never admit it though. I know the truth now that I'm older. He wasn't home that day because he got off the wall drunk, and they wouldn't let him on the plane home. No matter what, I still love my dad. I miss him and Mom so much right now.

"Daddy, Mommy," I whimper out like a child that fell off her bike. My tears drop onto the pages. Then, a rage builds inside of me. How did Greg get these? I haven't even seen them in years!

Hunter's POV

I sit up on my couch from a restless night of sleep. I keep thinking about that Catt could be hurt or worse…. I can't afford the think that way. I make my way to the kitchen to find something to make me feel better. I know Steph is fast asleep upstairs in the bedroom.

I look around the kitchen aimlessly. Then, something catches my eye. There is a bottle of vodka sitting right there on the counter. I walk over cautiously. I could just drink it all right now. It would make me feel so much better. It could be an escape. I slowly open the kitchen cabinet where all of the alcohol is. I could have it. It could make me happy. I open the cabinet door gingerly. There sits all of the joy in the world, right there.

Stephanie's POV

I'm immediately awoken from my sweet dreams by crashing glass downstairs. I pull on my robe and swiftly make my way down the staircase. I smell the distinct smell of alcohol. Not one, but many alcohols. Hunter better not be drunk again.

I turn the corner into the spacious kitchen to see a big puddle of alcohol and broken glass. Hunter stands beside it huffing and puffing angrily. Blood drips from his hands into the puddle.

"Hunter!" I exclaim making my way around the glass with much difficulty. "Hunter, listen to me!" I snap at him as he no reaction. He just stands there staring at the puddle with an overly angry expression on his naturally stern face.

Then, he looks up at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen. His brown eyes filling with tears. "I don't want Catt home." I'm shocked at this statement Catt is our daughter. I go to snap, but he gets words in first, "I need Catt home. I can't stand this. At least when she ran away I knew she was with Matt. Now, I have no way of knowing is she's okay, or even… alive."

"Hunter, we'll find her," I manage out as I wrap my skinny arms around him. I realize now how much we do rely on Catt for security.

"I don't want to lose my other baby," Hunter cries out. His voice crackly as ever. I nod my head into his thick cotton shirt.

"We will find Catt."

Jeff's POV

"I still think he was part of it," the blonde, who's name I think was Alexis mutters to Madison. I decide to stay around the corner and listen to their conversation.

Madison shoots Alexis a hurt look, "There is no way that Jeff was in on it!" Madison for the first time gets angry. Her bubbly personality broken by the thought of me being in on it. I am also offended. I loved Catt. See now here I am talking like she's already….. dead. I love Catt.

"I agree with Alexis, Madison," Jacob jumps in. His cocky smile still remains on his face. Then, he turns to Alexis and says, "You, me, at my place tonight?" A very offended look crosses Alexis's face. I call what happens next the slap heard round the world. I decide now is a good time to come out from around the corner. I watch Jacob limp off slowly. Like a hurt puppy really.

"Murderer," Alexis murmurs as she walks away. I shoot her an exasperated look and turn back to Madison.

"I didn't do anything. You have to believe me. Catt was like s little sister to me. I would never do anything to hurt her. I don't have a reason. Which leaves you with no motive. So, in fact you can't charge me with anything. Ha!" I say sounding more aggressive than usual.

"**I never said you did it!" Madison yells back. I just realize now how mean I sounded. I look at her apologetically. "I'm sorry this case is just getting to me. I'm just afraid that we are already too late. Greg has murder in his past. Anything could've happened to Catt by now. I mean-" Madison cuts off realizing who she was talking to. **

**Then, her phone rings. "Hello?" she answers. "They found what?" Madison sounds shocked. She puts the phone down slowly. **

**Catt's POV**

**I look out of the passenger window barley hanging on to consciousness. Greg quickly speeds away from the scene of the crime. He planted some of my clothes and blood in a hole. Fresh blood may I add. He also took chunks of my hair and burned them to make the police think he burned my body. Now, they'll have to stop looking for me. I'm doomed. **

"**You're all mine now, princess." It pisses me off. That's the name my father used to call me. I'll never hear it from either of my parents again. I'm dead to them. All I want to do is go home. **

"**Let, me-" I get out before everything else turns into slurred mumbles and noises. I hold on to the last bits of my brain function. **

"**You're no longer a living person in society. Did I ever tell you what my last girlfriend's name was? Her name was Miranda. Also, a correction Miranda was my wife. I didn't kill her. But, since you are dead to the rest of the world now. You are now Miranda. Get some sleep. When you wake up it'll all be different." That's the last thing I hear before falling unconscious. **


	29. What If The Whole World Forgot Your Name

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much. I love you all, and please feel free to inbox me if you have any more comments/ suggestions. That you J

Hunter's POV

"She can't be," I finally manage to mutter out. A small girl with cherry brown hair stands before Stephanie and I at the front door. "She can't be dead!" I yell in shock, grief, and disbelief.

I hear Stephanie break down into sobs behind me. I instinctively turn and take her into my arms. I watch all of the agents talk quietly as I hold Stephanie in my arms. The one who was once sarcastic is now quiet and still. Spencer has red puffy eyes. Tears stream from those same eyes. I can feel it. If Catt ever did make it back, she would like Spencer. They could've had a future together. I decide to say a little prayer.

"God, what ever you do, whoever you are, please take care of Catt, wherever she is. Please help us get through this. I need Stephanie, and she needs me right now. The only way we can make it through this is together," I only begin to think.

Stephanie's POV

I look at some of Catt's old diary pages mournfully as I sit on my bed. They read:

"Sorry I hasn't righted in a couple of days. I has had a BUSY weekend. I had to clean up the house and while I was doing that (cause momma told me to) daddy came in and his chest was all puffed out like a superhero (I like it when he does that. He looks funny.) and he was like why is she cleaning you are supposed to do that. Mommy was all like well if I had a little help around here. Oh yeah here is a drawing of my Christmas tree It's pretty, and I got to go."

It surprises how much she actually saw as a child. Then the next one steels my heart away. It make me feel like a totally bad mother. It reads:

"Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Look I learned to indent my letters and a new hand writing. I miss you sooooo much. I love you both. I understand if you don't want me. If I were you I would not want me either. I hope you come home soon. If you are in Coneticut tell them I said hi if you want to. Mark is very nice but he has to go home soon. He says he has to be with his daughter soon. I don't want to be alone please. Then bad people can come in and get me. Just like what happened to the girl in Colorondo. So please come home soon.

Love you,

Catthlynn"

I hate myself for letting her see any arguments we had. Maybe if I had been better with Hunter, Catt would still be here.

Jeff's POV

I sit with my head in my hands on the couch next to my father. He can only sit there in silence, because he knows there is nothing he could even try to say or do to make me feel better right now. Me and my stupid bladder. If I never would've left he wouldn't have Catt right now. I hope the evil bastard gets what he deserves he can't get away with this. I lost my brother already, and now I've lost Catt, too. Prayer, the last hope of a desperate man, here goes nothing.

"I wish we could have been together, but the night grew too dark. I shouldn't have left your side, because when I reached you were gone. Sometimes I think I hear you call my name and crying softly. Where are you know? Are you lost or afraid? Maybe I'll find you again. I hope you founf Matt and aren't alone. Please don't be searching for me. Why did you have to go? Why do I have to stay? Will I see you again? You took part of me when you left. These scars are now brand new. My heart wanders lost and wounded. Why did you have to go away. I've lost hope in this world so cold. Looking for a distant light that isn't there. No one can fill my life now. I live everyday knowing no one heard your cries. I hope you know my thoughts are with you, Catt. I won't ever leave and forget you. I will catch you if you feel like falling. You're not alone wherever you are. Be safe, Catt." I finish feeling the pain seeping into my heart.

I feel my dad's hand on my back, and it's only then I realize I'm sobbing again. She was like my sister I never had. When I though her and Matt were going to get married I was so excited, but now they are both gone. All I have left is my dad and I don't know how much longer I'll have him. Then, I will really be alone.

"Jeff," my dad says softly to me. I look up at him through red swollen eyes. I nod my head showing that I'm listening. I don't know if I'm crying so much over Catt, or if the shock is finally over and I realize how much I've lost in the past month alone. "I have to go to the grocery store. Will you be okay here alone?" my father asks concern in his voice. I nod my head as he turns to go.

After he leaves I lie there and stare at the ceiling. Only two things are on my mind, Matt and Catt. I just wish I didn't have to lose everything at once. I know why I was so fond of Catt. She reminded me of my mother. I lost my mom at such a young age that all I have are pictures, and Catt looked just like her. Maybe in some alternate universe they could have met. Maybe they will meet on the other side.

I feel an overwhelming sense of peace fill my body. I close my eyes drifting away from this cruel place.

Catt's POV

"Catt, sweetheart, I love you. Please open your eyes." It's a familiar voice I hear. Not of one of my parents, but….

"Matt!" I exclaim opening my eyes to see his face. Then, I look around. It seems as if I'm in a room somewhere. It's no place familiar to me. Matt looks well rested and happy again. He takes my hands and helps me up off of the marble floor. The gray swirls fascinate me as I look around.

"Do you like it?" Matt asks with a small grin on his face. The seem to move in a type of dance. They're beautiful as if I had brought them to life.

I smile back at him as I say, "Yes, but where are we?" He then looks down, and I feel a sorrow, or type of dread fill my body. So, I repeat my question more caution this time, "Where are we, Matt?"

"Catt, you are on the brink of death this is where you go. I was allowed to come see you. Catt, you aren't staying though. Soon you'll wake up in your body back in the real world. I wanted to come talk to you," Matt tells me as I stare at him in shock. Then, he continues, "I'm sorry for ever introducing you to Greg. I though he was going to be a good guy. He seemed that way. It's all my fault for ever trusting him."

"Baby, you didn't know. This isn't your fault. I shouldn't have trusted him either. Matt, I miss you so much, and now I don't have any family that thinks I'm alive or-" Then, he cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine. A feeling comes across me that I never thought I would be able to feel again, love, true love. I run my fingers through his hair and he does mine. As we pull away we gaze back into each other's eyes.

"I have someone I think you want to meet," Matt tells me with tears welling in his eyes. No sooner that he says that a little girl of around five years old. "This is Rainy. Here in Heaven babies turn into children in no time. Then, they age normally from there. But, no one ever ages too much."

"Mommy," the little girl smiles a small smile as she twists her finger through her curly brown hair. The little girl's brown eyes exactly like Matt's.

"Baby!" I exclaim as I take her in my arms. "I love you," I cry feeling my salty warm tears roll down my face. I feel her tears dripping on my shoulder. The purple fancy dress she's wearing accentuates her pale skin. It fluffs out on the bottom like a princess. She is my princess.

"Mommy, I love you, too. Please promise me you'll stay safe," Rainy demands in a stern little voice. Dad, it sounds just like her grandpa. I knew they would have common traits. I knew it.

"Matt, why can't I just stay here? I want to stay here with you guys. I want to have the family we always dreamed of. In this place here with you," I cry standing up, still holding my daughter's hand.

"Catt," Matt says remorsefully, "It isn't your time, baby. You can't stay. I'm sorry. The last thing in the world I would want to happen to you is for you to have to go back down there with him, but I have no choice."

I bite my lip trying to hide as much disappointment as possible, but I don't think that it's possible. Matt looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, and my heart melts all over again like the way it did when I first met him. It makes the love in me grow stronger.

"Catt, goodbye," Matt says taking Rainy's hand back. My eyes flash open to the stinging sunlight. How long has it been hours, days? I have no way of telling how long I've been out. It seemed like mere minutes, but it could have been longer.

Then, there is Greg's voice, "Hi, sleepyhead. I thought you would never wake up." Greg shoots me a warm smile that is at the same time as cold as ice.

I look in the car mirror. The image surprises me.

"I told you that you were Miranda now."


	30. Winter Wonderland

Author's Note: Thank you guys for being so supportive of me! This is more support than I've ever gotten from my family. You guys are really like my family. I just love you guys so much. I will never stop writing for you guys until you want me to. Thank you J Don't forget to check out my new Triple H and Stephanie love story called What If?

Catt's POV

I pull down the foldable car mirror in front of me. My heart sinks as I gaze. I'm so different. What has Greg done? My skin is paler than usual, but that is only the beginning. Aside from my snow white skin, my once very beautiful brown eyes are now crystal blue. Still, neither of those things are as noticeable than my hair. Once long and flowing now it's an inch above my shoulders. My hair is also blonde, really light blonde. I don't look like me at all.

"You like it? I did it all by myself, Miranda!" Greg brags to…me? This must be what his wife looked like. He did tell me I was becoming Miranda.

Greg looks at me insistently as if I should answer him. Those mystic eyes have me caught up in my own thoughts again. They have drew me in since I have met him, so I build up some courage and I lie, "It's great, Greg."

"Say you love me! I am you husband you know. Now, you are my wife and we will have the perfect life like we always should have. Now, you can never leave me. Now, I can't be blamed for anything. We will have our dream house! We will be perfect!" SO, tell me you love me," Greg demands his jaw muscles tightening.

"Okay, I love you," I squeak out sacredly. I smile filled with pride crosses his face as he plants his lips on my heavily painted ones.

Mick's POV

I drive down the street in my car trying to clear my head. Then, it all hits me when I see the Christmas wreaths it is Christmas again, and Catt's gone. Christmas was our favorite holiday. Catt and I spent every Christmas together since she was a baby. Now, we have neither Aurora or Catt in our lives anymore. They are gone.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I hear little Hughie ask from the backseat of the van. It's only then when I notice that tears are freely falling from my eyes. My kids never see me cry, so this is bizarre to little Hughie who is the only one in the van with me.

I take a scattered breath in as I answer, "Do you remember Catt?" A pondering look crosses his face for a few moments. Then, I see a little light bulb go off in his head as he excitedly nods his head yes. Catt, was always the one who would play his games with him.

"When can we see her again?" Hughie asks getting hyper. No one ever told the kids the news yet. That's why I have Hughie with me I have to tell him while Collette tells the older kids. I sigh shakily as more tears drip from my cheeks.

My head pounds as I pull over to the ice cream shop. I have to tell him before we go in, so I turn around to his bright little smile across his face, "Hughie, Catt went- Catt went to Heaven to be with Jesus. She went to join her- her baby."

Hughie's little smile quickly turns into a giant frowning face. Tears fill his eyes not knowing how to deal with grief yet, "Why?" He questions in a sobbing voice.

"Buddy, I wish I knew."

Stephanie's POV

"I came by today to see you. I had to let you know Christmas just won't be the same without you, Catt. Sometimes I just ask why Greg would do this? Why was it your time to leave, too? I guess Heaven needed someone like you to spice it up right? I hope you found your sister and baby, even Matt, too. Daddy and I miss you so much Catt. If I knew- Catt, if I knew the last time I saw you was the last time I would see you I would've saved you. I would've stayed no matter what," I cry out to Catt's headstone. Her grave is empty since they had no body.

I pull out a crumpled piece of paper out of my jacket pocket. It was one of Catt's poems from her notebook I found. It is amazing. It reads:

"The words still linger your ears. They haunt you. As if you did something wrong. All you wanted in your heart. Was what was best for us. Now I have hurt and destroyed. People's lives, people's souls. I just wanted help. I was only trying to make you happy. I'm sorry I wasn't perfect. But you treated me as if I wasn't worth it. So, you did what you thought was best. I did what I thought was best. I did what I thought would make you happy. You've always liked her better anyways. I didn't know in my wake I would leave confusion. I didn't know I would hurt you. I thought it was what you wanted. I wish you would have showed me signs. That you wanted me and her. Now, I cry at night now that you've lost both of us. The gift god gave you was now gone. It took my soul away. I can't stand to see the person I've become. I can't live with my conscious deep down inside. My own shadow left me. My reflection laughs at me. I have no trace of existence. It leaves me broken in a pile of shattered glass." She wrote this after Aurora died. If I only knew she felt this way all along.

**TWENTY THREE DAYS LATER **

**Hunter's POV**

**I sit with Stephanie in the living room of her house. Christmas eve without a real family. The lights off of the tree send a glow throughout the room. A soft warm glow that would make you smile in other circumstances. I decide at this point it's time. **

"**Steph," I start as I stand up. She looks up at me with those sad brown eyes. I can fix that. I continue as I get down on one knee. Her face lights up in shock. I can't tell her answer yet, "Stephanie, I love you. We should have worked things out instead of tearing our perfect family apart. Please, forgive me?" **

**A smile crosses her face as she throws her arms around my neck whispering yes. I take her in my arms as we sit back on the couch. Her lips gently touch mine as the fireplace glows hot. Now, if only there was a way to get my girls back. **

**Then, there is a knock on the door. **


	31. Christmas Miracles

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much. You guys are the best people I could be with at this time. Right now there is a lot going on in my life, so I'm glad I have you guys here as my fans, more than fans family. Have a great holiday season and message me if ANY of you guys need ANYTHING ever. Thank you guys. Don't forget to read my other story What If? Make it as big as this one J

Hunter's POV

I open our front door to see a lonely package sitting on the doorstep. I take it back to the couch where Stephanie is pouring two glasses of champagne. "What's that?" she asks with a puzzled expression across her beautiful face. I shrug my shoulders and proceed to open the plain paper box. Inside a letter says:

"What if you could have three wishes? What would they be? You can have anything in the world right now. Take Stephanie's hands and proceed with the following steps," the small sheet of paper says first. Stephanie looks at me when she finishes reading.

"There isn't any harm in pretending is there?" she finally speaks for the both of us. I nod my head and taker her small hand in my large hand like the paper says.

"Next, close your eyes shut tight. Now, say aloud your three wishes together. After all of these are completed your wishes will come true."

Stephanie and I close our eyes tight and simultaneously state, "Our three wishes are for Catt to come back to us, for Aurora to come back to us, and Catt to have her family back." As we open are eyes we are a little disappointed when nothing happens.

I see the pain in her eyes it must be the same in my eyes, because Stephanie looks at me with the same look as I'm giving her.

Matt's POV

I sit at a small round table with Rainy in my dream house. It's great, but I wish I could be with Catt this Christmas Eve. I watch Rainy mess with the food on her plate not eating a bite. I can tell something is on her mind. I decide to ask her, "What's on your mind, sweetie?"

She looks up at me with her pretty eyes, brown like her Mommy's. Then she answers, "I miss Mommy." A tear falls down her little pale cheek. I reach over and carefully wipe it away. Then, I hear a knocking on the front door. I quickly get up and briskly walk over to the door.

A man stands before me. He wears a long beige colored trench coat. The man hold a clipboard in his hands. "Mr. Hardy, we need you to come with me. Get Rainy, too," The man demands in a monotone voice. I just stare at him with a puzzled look on my face. "Sir, we need to hurry up."

"Daddy?" Rainy's little voice comes from behind me. She holds tightly onto my pant leg. I pick her up in my arms. She gives me a kiss on the cheek as we head out the door onto the road that got us here in the first place.

"Where are we going?" I question the strange angel that showed up on my doorstep. He just keeps walking down the dark wet road. Clouds cover parts of the moon. We get to see the dark side of the moon. It's really cool.

Then, the angel quickly turns around to face us. He looks at Rainy who is fast asleep in my arms. The man places her hand on her forehead. A big flash of light blinds me for about thirty seconds then I look down. Rainy is a baby again. Not as small as before, but a baby maybe a month old. "What did you do that for?" I question loudly.

"Next stop Stamford, Connecticut," the strange, strange angel says before placing his hand on my forehead. Another giant flash of light.

Catt's POV

The anticipation inside me grows as I speed down the highway. Signs fly by me quickly. The roads are surprisingly clear for Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve. The thought brings a smile to my face. That brings me back to one of my diary entrees. How did it go? Oh yeah, then I begin to speak aloud, " Dear Diary, tonight is Christmas Eve tomorrow will mark one year since I've had you. We have been through a lot together. I just wanted to say thank you. I know I haven't always treated you the best, but you only treat others how you are treated. That's my theory at least. Everyone around here likes Aurora better than me. I know it, too. Thank you for liking me. This is your very last page. I hope you go to some Heaven like my dog, Sparky. He got hit by a truck. Poor Sparky. Anyways goodbye. Love, Catt."

"Do you talk to yourself often?" A voice from behind me scares me. It immediately causes me to slam hard of the brakes. I turn around with my fist clenched ready to punched. What I see shocks me.

Matt's almost back hair is tied back into a pony tail. He sits there in front of me just like a normal human being. My brain can't comprehend what I'm seeing. Baby Rainy is asleep in a car seat next to him. "How?" I stutter out in pure shock. He shrugs his shoulders before exiting the car. I run out after him. White flakes begin to fall like angels from Heaven. We stare deep into each other's eyes. My now blonde hair a drastic difference from the way I was when Matt saw me.

The snow settles, nestles into the ground. It glistens softly in the moonlight. The forest and road quiet, still. The trees are untouched perfection. Slivers of moon beams break through. The sky covered with gray clouds.

The only sound is our breathing. I look around now realizing that, yes, all of this is real life. A chill creeps slowly through my whole body. Wind begins to softly blow through my hair like little whispers.

Matt's POV

"I'm sorry," I cry taking Catt into my arms. Her eyes are red from the blue contacts she had to take out. I can feel the disgust for her new blonde hair, but none of that matters now. We have each other, and we have our Rainy. I have a feeling that something more will happen.

I feel the warm tears hit my short sleeve. They came from Catt's eyes. We stand here in the light layer of snow that has glazed the road hugging. Suddenly, we both feel another pair of arms hug us both from the side. A young sarcastic voice speaks up, "Oh, it's so sad." A giggle comes from beside us. I knew who it was without looking.

"Aurora!" Catt exclaims with a look of pure joy on her face. They both giggle as Catt picks her up holding Aurora tight. She's never going to let her go again. "I missed you all so much!" Catt exclaims tears of joy running down her face as she looks from Rainy to Aurora to me.

"Aurora, hack your sister's phone and send a text to Jeff and Mick telling them to go to Hunter's house, but make it look like it's from Hunter," I explain wanting to surprise them all. I guess Christmas miracles are real.

"Done," Aurora says handing Catt back her phone. "Let's get a move on people!" she exclaims pushing us all back in the car. I sit next to Catt in the front while Aurora sits in the back playing with newly awoken baby Rainy.

Stephanie's POV

Another knock on the door takes Hunter and I by surprise. I get up this time. When I arrive at the door I'm greeted by the posse of Mick, Collette, Dewy, Noelle, Mickey, Hughie, and Jeff. "What are you guys doing here?" I question confused.

"Hunter, sent us a text saying come here," Jeff speaks for both himself and the whole Foley family. They all stare at me. I didn't think he did. I invite them in to get them out of the cold.

The doorbell takes us by surprise again. I swear if it's one more friend of ours showing randomly up at the door. I swing the door quickly open. I'm greeted by the faces of Catt, Matt, Rainy, and Aurora.

"Oh my god," everyone seems to simultaneously say.


	32. Have Yourself A Crazy Christmas (part 1)

Author's Note: I wanted to thank you for all of your continued supported! I love you all sooo much! You can talk to me about anything ever! I wanted to thank one of my dearest friends GACFan13 (Jane) for helping me out on this one! Please check out her stuff she's amazing! Thanks.

Catt's POV

"What's up people!" I say laughing and crying at the same time. An anomaly that I rarely get to experience. My father takes me in his arms I can feel his tears even though he'll never admit it. Then. he goes over to my sister., I know he's defiantly happy to see her. You know what? I'm not even jealous anymore. I know he loves both of us.

A smile crosses my mother's face. I hug her before she can hug me. I can hear a small laugh escape her. I know this will be the best Christmas ever. I can't see Jeff right now, but I know he is just as happy as everyone else. I pull away from my mom and just now take in all the decorations.

The lights softly glimmer off the tree. A fire in the fireplace is the perfect temperature. Now, as I look over to Matt and Jeff I see the lights in their eyes. It's almost breath taking. The next thing is defiantly breath taking, Dad hold little Rainy next to the Christmas tree.

"You like her?" I ask quietly. He turns around with the biggest grin on his face. I think for once he might be proud of me.

"Of course. I love her," he answers me.

Matt's POV

We all head upstairs to go to sleep. I watch as Catt lays Rainy down in the crib we had previously bought. She lays next to me. I wrap my arms around her as we start to go to sleep. I feel her snuggle in close to me. God, this feels so good. It's been forever.

The next morning, I wake up to the sound of a door slamming open downstairs. I hear a very familiar voice scream, "Honey, I'm home!" Raven. Catt shoots up instantaneously and yells Raven's name. I make my way over to the crib to see Rainy wide awake crying because of Raven. As usual Raven makes children cry.

"Kira!" Catt yells from downstairs. Well, ain't this gonna be a wonderful Christmas morning. I walk downstairs to see Raven carrying a giant Santa bag full of presents in her green pajamas and slippers. Kira stands next to her in a Santa hat and teal pajamas.

The rest of the people make their way downstairs. Hunter lets out a groan. Stephanie takes his hand as they both make their way down the grand staircase. "I love you, too, old man!" Kira shouts hugging him. Hunter chuckles taking off Kira's hat and ruffling her hair.

"Aunt Raven and Kira!" Aurora shouts bounding the stairs at seeing the giant bag of presents. I hold Rainy tightly not wanting to drop her amidst the excitement.

Kira comes over to me and tells me, "Jeff, called and told us the news! We got some extra presents for you, Rainy, Aurora, and Catt." Raven comes over as well.

"Hey, cutie!" Raven exclaims. A sad look comes across Rainy's face. That's followed by more loud wailing. Kira face palms and opens the bag of presents.

Aurora watches with her eyes wide as a bouquet of lollipops gets pulled out of the bag. The biggest smile comes across her face as Kira hands her the lollipops. The lights catch Kira's teal eyes making them sparkle beautifully.

Jeff's POV

I watch Kira from my corner of the room. This homecoming is for Matt and them. It's not my place to make a scene. Just she's so beautiful. Her black and teal hair and her beautiful, sparkling eyes. Everything about her is beautiful.

"Jeff?" Kira asks me. I just now realize I had been staring. An I told you so little grin comes about her face as my cheeks blush. She enjoys my pain. Now that I think about it she enjoys everyone's pain.

"You're standing under mistletoe. You two gotta kiss!" Aurora interrupts us. The whole room turns to look at us. Even the baby. It's silent as they gawk at us.

Kira's cheeks turn rosy red. Then, she faces me shyly. "So, now you're shy?" I murmur to her inaudible to anyone else's ears. I lean in and kiss her on the lips. The ohs and ahs pour from everyone. To my surprise when I try to pull away she holds me there.

Kira's POV

I like him. I do. How do I tell him? Make him kiss me longer. I'm such an idiot. He probably doesn't even like me back. Then, he relaxes. I pull away looking into his green eyes. "Wow!" he mouths to me. I'm falling for my secret wrestling trainer no one knows about.

Rainy's POV

I watch Uncle Jeff and Aunt Kira kiss. I think they would be together. Oh sorry you are probably wondering how my thought process is so complex? Well, when I got changed back into a baby my mind stayed at a five year old level.

"I love you," Jeff mouths to Kira. Her cheeks blush again. I hear Daddy sigh. I don't know why. Shouldn't he be happy. Oh, well, here comes Mommy. She takes me in her arms. It's warm and safe here. I see Daddy take uncle Jeff outside while Mommy talks to Aunt Kira and Aunt Raven.

"So, are you guys going to get married?" Raven asks Mommy. I hope she's referring to Daddy. I know she has to be. Of course Daddy can't love anyone else but Mommy. Mommy can't love anyone but Daddy. That's how the world works, right?

I hear mommy sigh, too. What's with all of these people sighing? Then Mommy talks, "I don't know we got in a fight last night after we went to bed. I asked him to change one diaper and he wasn't in for that. I wish he wouldn't complain so much."

"I'm right there with you," Raven comforts Mommy.

Catt's POV

"You don't even have a boyfriend, Raven," I tell her with a blank expression on my face. "And, Kira, why are your cheeks so red?" As soon as the words leave my mouth she turns away from me in more embarrassment. I let out a small giggle.

I think they make a cute couple, but something deep down inside me hurts. I don't know what it is. I mean I don't have romantic feelings for Jeff of any kind. It's just like letting a brother go. He has just has been so innocent from the beginning. Now, he is moving on the girls and relationships. It's just difficult.

A knock at the door surprises me. I rush over to see who it could be. Holding Rainy tightly open the door carefully. There is the bubbly adorable face of Matt and Jeff's best friend, Shannon. "Hey, Shannon," I say with a grin.

"Is this, Rainy?" Shannon asks just taking her out of my arms. Rainy just grins at Shannon. So, while she just got kidnapped from me she does it with a smile. What the hell.

I shake my head and say to Shannon, "What the hell, Shannon? Just kidnap my baby while your at it."

"I think I will," Shannon grins at me then says, "She is the cutest thing ever. She has her Mommy's eyes. They are beautiful."

It takes me a minute, but I think to myself, "Was he hitting on me?"


	33. Have Yourself A WW3 Christmas (part 2)

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much. hope to update ALL of my stories very soon. Have a great week guys. You are the best!

Hunter's POV

I watch Shannon race by with Rainy. Catt follows close behind sighing and rolling her eyes. She has an attitude just like her Momma. Speaking of Steph, she comes up and joins me on the couch. Kira and Jeff chatter in the corner about tons of things while… wait where is Matt and Raven?

"NO! MATT, NO! YOU ARE WRONG!" I hear Raven shout as she exit's the kitchen. It sounds like Matt just tries to start world war three. "THERE ARE NOT SIXTEEN POLKADOTS ON THE STUFFED ANIMAL! IT'S ONLY FIFTEEN! NOT SIXTEEN! I GOT HER THE BEAR I SHOULD KNOW!"

I watch Matt hand the bear back to the cracking up Aurora as he walks out of the kitchen in defeat. I can only hope he will learn that with women you are never right. Even if you are right… you aren't… ever. He plops down on the couch beside of me. Stephanie peers over to him giving him a sympathetic look. She knows what it's like to be in Raven's position.

"GIVE ME THE BABY!" Shannon whines to Catt loudly from upstairs. Catt angrily stomps her way downstairs with Rainy who has thrown up all over herself. "I didn't mean to make her puke! I was just playing with her!"

"Well, then you clean her up!" Catt says shoving Rainy into his arms. Shannon marches back up the stairs with his head hung in shame. Catt approaches the back of the couch.

"What happened?" Matt asks getting up and walking over to Catt. She sighs and takes Matt's hands. He kisses Catt's red lips softly. "I love you," he whispers bearly loud enough for Steph and I to hear, but we did.

Jeff's POV

"So, Kira, Vince set up this match for Monday. I just said yes without telling you. I hoped you would be okay with it," I explain as politely as I can. I don't wanna make Kira pissed. I already saw Raven and Catt go off. I don't want a third explosion, and this time it would be on me.

Kira looks deep into my eyes and laughs. I give her a confused look, and then she says, "Why would I be mad? That's awesome, Jeff! I love it! Is it a tag match?" I'm shocked maybe I'll get away without an explosion….

"JEFF!" I hear Matt yell. Maybe I spoke to soon. He grabs me angrily by the arm pulling me into the secluded kitchen where no one can hear us. If he was to murder me this would be the perfect place. I look at him shocked and confused out of my mind.

"Yes?" I finally speak up after he paces in front of me angrily. He turns his head angrily staring holes through me as he shoves a phone into my hand. On it reads a text from Vince talking about Kira's match. He must have sent it to the wrong Hardy. Oh, Vince.

Matt clears his throat so he can be louder and yells, "She is a little girl! She doesn't know how to fight! Do you want her to get killed out there?"

"She does to know how to fight! I've been training her! Plus, Matt you let Catt go out there! She's not good at all!" I yell not meaning a word I just said. Catt is a really a good fighter. I was just mad. All of a sudden three of the angriest people in the world walk in. Raven, Kira, and Catt.

"You told!" Kira shouts first, "I can't believe you would do that to me! I thought I could trust you! Obviously not…"

"I'm a bad fighter? Jeff, I didn't think you would ever hurt me like that. I looked at you like a brother that I thought I could turn to, and you wouldn't hurt me. Apparently I was wrong. Jeff, just- never mind," Catt says walking out of the kitchen. I look at Kira to explain, but tears have already clouded her vision as she shakes her head in disappointment. She slowly follows Catt out of the kitchen.

Raven stands staring at Matt and I as she leans against the wall. "I'm not pissed. I was just backup, but Jeff you have screwed two people over. I think you need to fix it," Raven says before leaving me with a present. A hand mark across my left cheek. Matt leaves the kitchen leaving me alone to think about everything.

Stephanie's POV

I heard the whole shouting match. It was really like World War Three. I stand up and follow Jeff outside. Hunter just sends glares his way. "Jeff?" I say grabbing his attention on the front porch. The snowflakes still gently fall from the sky.

"Steph, I know you want me to just leave so there isn't more trouble. I get it. I'm on my way. You don't have to tell me," Jeff pours out angrily. I sigh and look him straight in the eyes. I can see he didn't mean to do any of this. He's really a good kid.

"No," I start to say, "just talk to Kira later. If she really likes you she'll understand after everything calms down. Trust me," I tell him with a smile. I see a small grin cross his face.

"Thanks," he whispers and begins to walk away. I know he doesn't deserve all of the hell he is getting thrown his way. I decide to stay outside on the porch.

The small glistening flakes shine beautifully in the slivers of light that make it through the thick gray clouds. The small road that leads to our house is covered. All of the grass is no longer visible only white is seen as far as the eyes can see. The other houses have their snow covered roofs.

"Mom?" I hear Aurora behind me. Her voice still catches me off guard after not hearing it in such a long time. She takes a seat next to me on the front steps.

"Yes, Angel?" I question in a soft quiet voice feeling the comfort of the surrounding area. She snuggles in close to me. Her blonde curly locks snuggled close to my wool jacket. I can tell something is on her mind. I wish she would just me what.

I hear a tiny whimper come out before she starts, "Mom, I heard Shannon talking to Catt." I turn to face her not seeing the problem with it. I look into her worried blue eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?"

Catt's POV

"Damn it, Catt. I asked you three times already if you could get that last load of laundry done because I folded so you wash," Matt nags… again. I mean I only have been feeding the baby and changing diapers.

"I'm sorry! Maybe, if I had some help with Rainy things would get done," I point out strictly as I hold the bottle and pick up dirty laundry off of the floor at the same time. He just sighs and goes into the other room slamming the door.

I hear a small whimper from outside my bedroom door. I open it slowly to see Aurora sitting there. I get her up off the floor and bring her into the small old room. "Why are you two fighting?" she asks me with that child like innocence she has preserved through everything. I wish I could explain everything to her.

"It's complicated, Angel. Everything is going to be okay though. Things just sometimes get stressful with a new baby. It'll all blow over. I promise you," I try my best to conger up a lie to calm her growing anxiety.

Aurora sighs and asks, "Can I hold Rainy?" I hand over the little baby to my sister. She holds Rainy as if the baby were fine china that would shatter at any touch. I can only manage a grin at this point. I wish I could just make everything between Matt and I better.

"When you are done you can put her in the crib. She is asleep. I have to go do something," I tell her as I leave the room. I make my way to the kitchen downstairs. I have to talk to someone who will understand. Someone who has been through this warfare before. Dad. "Hey, Dad."

Kira's POV

I walk down the snowy road. I decided I wanted to go home, but Raven didn't want to so I walked. I am alone with my thoughts in the cold now night time air. Tears still stream down my cheeks from todays earlier argument. I really thought I could trust Jeff.

I hear a car approaching behind me. It slows down to a stop next to me. I see jeff as he gets out of the car. I begin speed walk down the icy road. "KIRA!"he calls out. I pay no attention to him or his yelling stuff at me. "KIRA I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" he shouts catching up to me. His arm shoots in front of me to block my path.

"What do you want?" I aggressively ask. He sighs. I can see the worry and hurt in his eyes. Maybe, maybe, maybe, I was wrong? Is that possible? I don't think I've ever been wrong before.

"I'm sorry," Jeff begins. I guess there is a first time for everything. Then, he continues, "Kira, I really love you. Please believe me. I would never mean to hurt you.. EVER! Please, Kira."

More tears pour from my eyes as I take a stattered deep breath and reply, "I love you, too."


	34. PerfectionForever

Author's Note: Oh my gosh, it has been so long. I promise I will get back in the grove of things. It's been hectic. I've been out with a leg injury, and a few days ago I got in a car crash. Sorry guys for being gone so long. Please forgive me. Have a happy holiday and enjoy.

Hunter's POV

Catt frustrated sits down across the table across from me. She slams her white knuckled fists on the table. The angry tears well up in her eyes. So, I finally answer her, "Yes, sweetie?" Catt looks up at me with her beautiful brown eyes. They lately have been looking like mine. Maybe that's what happens when people get angry? Huh.

"What do I do? Everything is falling apart in front of me. Something is just different in Matt. I just don't know what it is," Catt spills to me. I know what she is feeling. It's like one day you just wake up and everything in your life is different. I can realize now this is why she came to me. Catt knows I've been through this before.

I take a deep breath in gathering any answers that come into my brain to tell her. Eventually, I find the words, "Catt, do you love him?" She shoots me a confused look kind of like I just had slapped her in the face. Not that I've ever done that. Don't get the wrong idea here. Either way, I decide to reiterate in some new words, "Are you still fully in love with him? Do you love him with every fiber of your being?"

"Dad, I love him, but something has changed. I really want off this rollercoaster. But, I couldn't stand to see him in some other girls arms. I would see him anywhere. I wouldn't be able to scroll past him number or delete it. I can't leave him. I'm not saying that I don't want to just up and leave. But, before I set my mind on leaving I have to think about everyone involve, including myself. Do you understand?" Catt asks me in a semi confused semi frustrated voice.

"Completely, Catt, I couldn't stand to see your mother in someone else's arms. Catt, everything has a way of working itself out. I promise. This is just a little hard time right now. Everything will eventually get better. I promise, my sweet girl," I explain getting a little chocked up myself.

"How did you stay away all those years, Daddy?" I hear Aurora's voice pipe in the back. Catt turns around to Aurora placing her on her own lap just like she used to when Aurora was very little. They both look at me striving for answers like they were the night I gave them the bad news.

I take a ragged breath in, "It went by every other weekend. Every other Friday your mother would bring you two to the same spot in the corner of the same old parking lot. Most of the hugs and kisses there were sad. Steph and I would trade a couple words and looks and kids again. Every other weekend, very few exceptions, we would watch movies on the sofa with grilled cheese sandwiches. I couldn't tell your mother I loved her because there was too many questions from you guys. We were as close as we thought we would ever be again. I don't know why we let that ever happen. Every other Sunday I would have to watch you guys go. Steph and I wouldn't talk. I could only reconvince myself I was doing the right thing as I watched you guys pull away." Aurora and Catt both get up hugging me tight.

Matt's POV

"Catt, I'm sorry. No, no that alone won't work. Catt, I love you more than anything, forgive me? No, no too short. Catt, you are my light; my world. No, no too much. Ahhh," I scream aloud looking into the mirror. I really just want to tell the truth.

As I exit the bathroom I see little Rainy sleeping in her pink crib. She is my little piece of perfection, just like Catt. I only wish she would understand that. I always have to screw it all up somehow.

I walk down the stairs to see Catt sitting in the kitchen with Hunter and Aurora. My heart races faster as I walk in there. Hunter stares at me intensely at me as I look straight into Catt's hurting eyes. As I take a relaxing breath in my heart leads the way as I say, "Catt, nothing can hold us down. I love you so much. I know I complain too much. I don't show a lot of emotion, but that's the way I was raised. Catt, I would go to the ends of the Earth for you to be happy. You are not one thing in my life. My family is everything to me. You are my family, too. Now, please forgive me. You and I can do anything together. Baby, I love you."

I watch Aurora jump off of her sister's lap and give her a little knowing smile. Aurora's blue eyes fill with so much joy Catt can't help but smile, too. "Of course I forgive you. It's us against the world right? Of course we can always us a little help from the family," Catt states smiling at Hunter. As she wraps her arms around my neck I catch a glimpse at Hunter. For once he's actually smiling. Everything seems to be settling very well.

Stephanie's POV

I sit on the old porch swing looking at the starry night sky. It seems like everything is finally falling in place. We deserve it after all of the hell this family has been through. This family has gone through so many transformations and adjustments that it's hard to remember who we used to be. In the end everything happens for a reason. We are better off now then we would have been.

The door closing gently takes me by surprise. I glance over to see Hunter looking off the porch into the sky, too. Then, he slips on the swing next to me. Hunter's arm finds it's place across my shoulders. I snuggle in close to his warm shirt.

Hunter's words come out softly, "I love you, Stephanie. I think that we have everything going in our favor for once. This could actually work. This has been the best Christmas I've ever had."

The chilly night wind sends whispers through the trees. The flurries fall from the sky. Little glistens catch my attention as they fall in front of the dim streetlight.

"Baby, I love you so much. I'm sorry it ever ended between us-" I get cut off by Hunter's finger going over my lips. He runs his fingers through my hair pulling me Into a sweet soft long kiss. I can linger here forever if life would allow. I want to hold on to Hunter and never let him go.

My phone rings catching us both by surprise. I pull away from the soft kiss taking my phone out of my sweater pocket. I roll my eyes as I look at the caller I.D. It's the doctors office again. They kept calling but I sent to voicemail every time. I guess I can answer now.

"Hello? Is this Stephanie?" I hear a young nurses voice on the other line. Poor lady having to work on Christmas, not being with her family.

"It is. Do you need something?" I ask being nice and sympathetic towards the young lady.

"Miss, I don't know how to say this,"


	35. Once perfect, Now shattered

Author's Note: Thank you for all the supporters I have. You all are blessings. Also, remember that everyone has opinions. Sometimes, we don't agree or see eye to eye with other's opinions, but we have to respect them. If you don't like my story no one forced you to read it in the first place. To all of you that do read it thank you for the support through everything. Just remember I do not write to get "some sort of weird pleasure". Please just remember I love you all.

Hunter's POV

"Steph, sweetie what is it?" I ask with my eyes wide. The phone lays untouched now on he porch swing. I take her by the shoulders making her look into my eyes.

Stephanie goes into hiding in my shirt. I wrap my arms around her being able to feel something here is very wrong. She stays there sobbing like a someone just died. "Hunter," she cries out.

I can tell she is scared to death. I sit and I wait for the answer trying to comfort her. All I can ask is, "Stephanie, please tell me." Something is not right here!

Stephanie was always up first and to bed last. If she was nervous it never showed. No matter what she did she had done that day Steph had a smile on when I walked through the door. She could take anything life dished out. I just wished she would tell me what the test showed. Now, all I can do is hold my love and tell her it's going to be okay.

"Hunter, I- I-"

Aurora's POV

I bolt up the stairs towards my sisters room. I have news. Yes, I may be a bit of a snooper, but that's okay. As I turn the corner into my sisters room I hit the corner of the archway sending me tumbling into Catt's bedroom floor.

"Aurora! What are you doing?" my sister lectures me in a whispered yell. I look up to see sleeping rainy in Matt's arms. I get up quickly. I dust my self off then sit on the edge of their bed. "What do you want?" my sister asks in a very annoyed tone. She looks very tired. This won't make her feel much better.

"Mommy, was crying into Dad's shirt on he porch. I didn't hear what was wrong. It was too muffled. I think something is really wrong this time, sissy. I don't think it was a simple fight. I think something might be wrong with Mommy!" I exclaim in a whisper. I see this look wash over Catt's face like she knows something she isn't telling us.

"Catt, what do you know?" Matt questions her breaking the whisper. Tears silently slide down Catt's pale cheeks. I see her trying to answer, but her mouth quivers too much. I want to know what is wrong with Mommy.

Catt stares off into the distance as she answers, "Mom-"

Hunter's POV

"Honey, we will make all of this work. Please, Steph don't worry. We can get through this together I promise. Please, please, just, just stay strong. Stephanie, please. I'm here for you, baby. I'm never gong anywhere again. EVER again. I won't leave our side," I say trying to mask my on coming tears. I close my eyes and try to look inward. Then, memories start coming back.

*FLASHBACK*

I paced the silent and cold hallways of the hospital. So many thoughts rushed about my head. Slowly, a doctor approached me in the hospital. My eyes grew wider the longer he didn't talk. I felt as if I couldn't breathe the longer he waited.

"Your wife is doing well. She delivered a healthy baby girl. You can go see your wife," the doctor told me as he started to lead me down the never ending corridors.

I walked briskly into the room to see Stephanie lying on the bed half asleep. "You did good, sweetie," I whispered to her brushing her hair back.

"I want her name to be Catthlynn. Her name has to be Catthlynn Marie Helmsley," my frantic wife said to me.

"Where did you get that name?" I questioned. The confusion was great. I had never heard of a name like that before.

Stephanie the looked up at me with those big brown eyes as she said nothing.

Those corridors have never ending memories. That hospital is were both of my girls were born. That hospital is where we nearly lost Vince. That hospital is where Rainy was born. That hospital is where Mick almost died. That hospital hold so many memories. Now, new ones are coming. Not very good memories either.

Aurora's POV

I bury my head in my pillows. They block out all of the lights. I don't want to live in this reality anymore. I thought when I came back it was supposed to be better. I just wanted everything to get better! All I wanted is a happy family!

"Why?" I cry into my pillows. The air is hot inside of the mound of pillows. My gasps for air are loud. Hot, salty tears continuously fall from my eyes.

This can't happen to Mommy. Mommy is like a superhero. Things like this don't happen to her. She's supposed to be invincible. It's like we were all on top of the world one moment, and now, it's all crumbled, crashed, and burning.

"Aurora bug, can we talk?" I hear Catt ask. She isn't only my older sister, but she is my best friend. We haven't always had the most stable relationship, but we have always loved each other through thick and thin. She needs me now more than ever.

"Yeah," I whimper. Slowly, I make my way out of the pillows with stinging eyes.

"Aurora, I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but we can over come anything. Remember when you would wear your glasses and everyone would call you a geek? Well, we got past those troubles and saw better days. I used to never smile because of the braces on my teeth, but you taught me not to care what the others thought. I used to listen to Mom cry herself to sleep ever night during the divorce. We got past it, boo. It's all the same. We'll get past this now, too. I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't true. Don't think I don't notice our eyes aren't meeting. You don't understand that without you I can't be me. I cried so hard when I lost you, Aurora. You were my rock. I was yours, too I now realize. I felt like I had failed you. Now, we can be a team again, and as a family we can work everything out, can't we?" Catt spills to me. I wrap my arms around her I nod my head. I could stay here with my sister for eternity.

I whisper to her, "It's just not fair, Catt. This is supposed to be our reunion, and the world has to go ruin it. I just thought that maybe we could be a happy, normal family for once. Now, the world has just screwed us up once again. I feel like I can't take one more breath." "Aurora," my sister starts pulling me off of her and looking into my eyes, "this is what you live for. Me and everyone else is what you live for. I live for you and my daughter. You have a little niece now. You have to show her right from wrong. We will have a happy family, boo. Nothing, even this, can keep us from that. I promise." I look at my sister who is crying just as hard as me. "Some things are just out of our control, like who we fall in love with and when it's time to die. There is nothing we can to do predict it or stop it. We have to go on with our life's and we can get through it together."

"It's just not fair, Catt. Why cancer?" I ask her is a muffled whisper.


	36. Hold Over

Author's Note: Hey, guys. Half the time I don't know why these people spam my story or even what they are talking about, but sadly they are there. I had to change my name because people assume since my pen name was Kitty Catthlynn that that was who I am. That is false. That was a nickname my friends dubbed me with so I liked the name Catthlynn, so I used it in my stories. I picked the pen name because I use the character Catt is a lot of my stories. So, hopefully, this unnecessary hate will stop. Most of the time it is just spammers, so there comments do get removed by me. The last three that tried to bring me down had the pen names: Guest, loblolly, and hmmmmm. So, yeah guys they are a bit of an annoyance. As long as I have the fans I do have I can guarantee you that you will get these stories. Here is a little something to hold you'll, because I've been sick lately.

INTERVIEWS

Hunter's Interview

"Mr. Helmsley, we are back with a few questions if that is okay?"

"Why the hell can't you just leave us alone?"

"I'm sorry. The fans just want to know."

"Just get on with it."

"Well, with the reunion of your family how has it impacted your outlook on life?""I love my kids. Everyone knows that. I am so grateful to have them both back with me and Steph."

"Speaking of Stephanie, how has the recent news of the disease impacted you?"

"If you had to bring that up I'll tell you the damn straight truth. It crushed me when I found out. For once I thought maybe we could all be a whole family again, but apparently that was way too much to ask for."

"Moving on, do you personally think Catt and Matt will last?"

"No, they are young and think they are in love. I would never let Catt know though. I don't want to crush her. I will let everything work out with time, and then she'll see what I mean."

"Do you think your granddaughter will have a good life when she begins to get older?"

"Even if things don't work out between Catt and Matt I will be there for my daughter and granddaughter. Even if Catt's life becomes a certified war zone, my house will always be their bomb shelter."

"If Stephanie does pull through this, do you two plan on any more kids?"

"First off, she will get through this. Together we can battle anything. Second, yes, we have talked about more kids. I mean we aren't that old. Things could always work."

"Do you ever see yourself with anyone but Stephanie at this point?"

"No, never. I could never ever go through what I did with our divorce again. I've learned through mistakes that us being apart just won't work. I feel that us being together is better for everyone. Even if things do get rough, I feel as if we can get through anything together now."

"Thank you for your time."

Stephanie's Interview

"Ms. McMahon, you look beautiful as usual."

"Thank you. I apologize for Hunter's attitude."

"No, it's completely understandable under the circumstances. Well, first question, how do you feel?"

"I feel a bit sick, but I don't really feel any different. Every day is a new day."

"How has this experience impacted your feelings in life."

"It has showed me how precious life really is. I have to spend every day I can with my soon to be husband, kids, and grandchild."

"Speaking of Rainy, how do you feel now that you guys have the baby home?"

"I love being a grandmother. Now, I might be a little young for this, but I love it. I have really adapted to it. It reminds me how much I love kids. She reminds me of how Catt looked when she was a little baby. She would sit there and-. Sorry I got a bit off topic."

"It's perfectly fine, Ms. McMahon. Now, how do you feel Aurora has adapted to life back home?"

"Aurora, my sweet darling Aurora. She is an angel as usual, but she seems different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, she seems more emotionally detached. She used to tell us everything, but now Aurora keeps more inside. That isn't healthy for her. I'm worried she will end up like Catt."

"What do you mean by 'like Catt' ?"

"I didn't mean that in an insulting way, but growing up Catt was a very reclusive little girl. She wouldn't want to tell us how she was feeling or what was going on in her life. That's how we ended up were we are today. Catt has adapted to the situation she has been placed in, but she would be a normal teen if she would've shared more freely with Hunter and me."

"Now, how do you see your future?"

"I don't know if I can do this. If I do make it through this horrible disease, I don't know where my life will go. I have never really been a big planner. I have never been one to envision my future. The farthest I think is a week ahead. I can't handle much farther than that."

"Thank you for your time."


	37. The Good Life

Author's note: where do I begin? Sorry that it's been forever since I updated. Oh life. I'm going to try to get back in the groove of writing everyday. I'm so sorry guys. Well I hope it's been worth the wait. Thank you guys for sticking by me no matter what. You guys are the greatest people I could ever ask for. Here you go.  
Aurora's POV  
I lay here listening to my sisters heart beat. I just don't understand. Why must our family go through everything? I don't get it. What did we do to deserve this? I just want my sister to hold me here for ever, and tell me that everything is going to be okay. But, I know that she can't. She doesn't know. all she can do is comfort me. In my stomach I fear that everything is going to turn out horribly. I don't want to lose mommy.  
If we lose mommy we lose everything. She's the glue that holds us all together. She has been my light in the dark from the very beginning. I don't know if it's capable to be able to function without her. I get the same feeling from everyone here.  
I need to talk to someone different. someone who doesn't know yet. Not Catt or uncle Matt. I need to talk to someone who isn't sad yet. I know Aunt Kira and Uncke Jeff don't know about Mommy yet. I should go to them.  
Jeff' s POV  
"Babe I love you so much. I wish I could tell you every moment of your life. I'm going to miss you whenever you're gone away. Even if it's just for few minutes." I say to my new girlfriend Kira. She shoots a small smile at me from behind her book. She's studying for her college exams. Even if she wasn't she would probably still be reading. She's a bit of a bookworm.  
"Sweetie, I believe you phone is ringing?" Kira points out to me. I quickly snatch up my cell phone. Its craxked screen scratches the tip of my finger as I slide it across to answer.  
"Jeff, it's Aurora I really need to talk to you and Kira about something. it's something very important. Please help me." Her little voice booms over the speaker phone. The desperation in her scared voice worries me greatly. I can just feel that something isn't right about it.  
I hear Kira take a deep breath in qs she answers for us, "Sweet girl, what is it?" A litter muffles cry comes from Aurora's end of this phone. Somethingg has really gotten her upset this time. Oh god. I hope everyone is alright. Something bad must have happened tp get her this upset.  
"Mommy got a call from the doctor. They had done some tests on her a few weeks ago and they got the tests back. She tested positive for cancer. It's advanced stage brain cancer. We don't know if she's to make it!" Then it hits me. The woman I look up to like a mother is slipping away the same way my very own mother did. This isn't fair. It isn't fair to anyone.  
"Aurora, my voice starts but trails off. My mind s racing. My heart is pounding. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I take a staggered breath in.  
Kira's hand gently falls onto my shoulder. The first tears start a downpour of others as my chest heaves in and out. "Aurora d-do you n-n-need to come o-over?" The words shakily leave my mouth.  
After a muffled sounding yes, Kira tells her that we will be over soon. I cannot move. I cannot speak. this is happening all over again and there's nothing I can do about it. my loving girlfriend strokes back my uncolored hair. I wish there was more I can tell her, but I just can't find the words how to explain how I'm feeling right now. She's left in the unknowing state not aware what to do or what to say to comfort me because she doesn't know what's wrong. I just want to tell her what's wrong they can't find the words to explain all of this to her. She never met my mother, she doesn't know about my mom. I've never found the correct time to tell her about my mother now I wish I would have.  
"I'm going to get Aurora. Jeff please try to relax."  
Hunter's POV  
I sit here alone on my old porch swing. Stephanie's going to bed. I just need time to think and clear my head. I don't want to do something I will regret later. This was supposed to be the good year. I was going to make up for everything. We were supposed to live the good life again like we use to. Now all of this is come crashing down on top of my shoulders. I need to keep my head straight for Stephanie and the kids but it's hard sometimes. How Am I supposed to live if she doesn't?  
things were finally starting to go correctly. Now all of a sudden they're falling apart again. I just want my life back. the life before all of the problems. The life before the drama the stress. The life before having to worry. Sleeping all day and staying up all night was my lifestyle. It was a good time. I time that is only a distant memory jow. It's a place I can hardly remember. Is something that I hate to say that I will never go back to again sadly. I miss it I really do miss it. The good life. That's what I lived . The good life.


	38. Fight Until The End

Author's Note: OMG! I missed you guys so much. It's been a verrrrry looong time since I've updated this one. Guys I'm so sorry. The time just slipped by me. I really hope you all enjoy this. I missed you all so much. It was the beginning of the year wasn't it? Oh god I'm sorry.

Aurora's POV

"Daddy, I'm going over to Jeff and Kira's," I tell my father as he sits on our porch swing with a blank face. Sometimes it's like he goes into his own world. Daddy just drifts off to somewhere that is better I guess. "Is that okay?" I ask looking for reassurance.

His deep breaths before words scare me. Usually he always says no afterwards. "I guess so. They are picking you up?" Daddy asks not even looking at me. I nod as Jeff and Kira pull up. Kira is driving the car. That's unusual because of her bad driving skills. Jeff looks out of the window with the same look as Daddy's. Great.

Slowly but surely I make my way to the car. My shaking hand opens the back door.

Stephanie's POV

*FLASHBACK*

I loved the room. The white walls were brilliant. Little pale butterflies lead up from the crib. It's wooden railings stood polished and new. My growing stomach nearly touched it. Our second child was going to be so much different from the first. I could already tell.

"So, do you like it?" Hunter asked me with paint dripping down different places on his body. His long ponytail was drenched in sweat.

I smiled at him as tears welled in my eyes. "I love it," I whispered kissing his lips. In the corner of my eye I see my little girl come trotting in. "I think someone wants you," I said playfully acknowledging the presence of our first child.

"I want juice pwease. Daddy, pwease," Catt begged with her father. Already worn out Hunter was in no condition to fight a battle he wasn't going to win. Carefully he took her small, pale hand and led her down stairs.

I smiled to herself. This family would be my everything, my heart, my soul. I loved the people I already had and the person who would hopefully be there soon. I rubbed my hands over the blue fabric that stretched over my belly. I felt the baby kick my hand. it made me feel good inside. Everything was perfect. Everything was bliss.

Catt's POV

I pick up little Rainy in my arms. The tears hit her shirt as I try to calm her. Matt is in the bathroom doing only god knows what. I'm here alone. In my mind it makes me feel good to know Aurora is with someone else right now. They can help her. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't want her to see Mom like this.

"Come on, Rainy," Please stop crying. I need you to stop crying," I plead with my baby daughter. I know I wasn't ready to be a mother, but she made me pull myself together. She made me get my act straight. If I hadn't become a mother I could be dead right now.

Holding the now silenced Rainy I walk down the hallway quietly. I knock gently on my mother's door. "Come in," I hear her weak voice permit. It's not like her to sound weak. My Mom has always been strong willed and a fighter. Now, she doesn't know what to do. That is one of the scariest things for all of us.

I come in and sit next to her on the queen sized bed. She smiles at rainy as she looks at us. It's good to see my Mom's smile. She has always had a beautiful smile. "Mom," I start breaking down into tears. My mother takes my hand, "Mom, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

My mother scoops up Rainy. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to fight all the way for you, for Aurora, for Hunter, and for this little one right here. I'm not going to leave anytime soon. I promise you nothing is going to happen to me, baby," my mother tells me tearing up herself.

Hunter's POV

I look out on the sky. It's vast and never ending. Why can't life be like that? I never want to even think about living without Stephanie. The thought burns my soul. I love her and we were finally making things work again. It's not fair that some people get a happy ending and others don't.

I can think back of so much in my life that has just gone wrong. Yet, some people have everything fall into their laps their whole lives. They never have to work for anything ever. My whole life I have struggled with everything !

Now, I'm losing the only woman I have ever truly loved. My children are losing their mother. I can't stand this. I know everything is supposed to be this way for a reason, but I see absolutely no reason for any of this !

Stephanie's POV

I love my kids. I love my life. I will fight for it all. Even with the odds against us we can do it. Because we are never without hope.


	39. Silver Lining

Author's Note: Thank you guys for standing by this story still. You are the best. I can't believe you guys still like it. Just remember to ignore all the haters in your life because we can all be strong. No matter what they say be strong. Most of all know I love you all. Be good and smile some because I'm here for you. If you need anything message me. Thank you so much. Love you bunches!

Aurora's POV

"Hey, Aurora, let's go get some ice cream," Kira says as she drives down the street. I smile wide. They have found the key to my heart. I absolutely love ice cream. "Do you want that?" Kira asks me grinning. I nod quickly as to not confuse her.

As I sing along with Kira to the song on the stereo I look at Jeff. His head is against the window. his normal color and spark is all gone. I wish he would perk up and at least have some hope for my mother. It makes me have a bad feeling in my stomach like she's not going to be okay, but I can't think like that for her sake. We will stand by her until the end.

Kira takes Jeff's hand. Jeff pulls away just staring out the window again. She sighs and refocuses on the road. Maybe ice cream wasn't that great of idea.

"Aurora, how are you doing?" Jeff asks me quietly. Maybe this is my time to perk him up. His sad eyes in the mirror make me frown. I don't like seeing Jeff like this. He is supposed to be happy and full of life like he always has been.

I say, "I'm doing better. I just wish everyone would give her more hope. I don't think she wants people being sad. My mom is a fighter, and she can beat anything, including this disease. I just know it. We can all help her by being strong for her and smiling."

Jeff sits up. The look on his face is one of hope. I inspired someone. Yay! Personal win.

Hunter's POV

I stand up and finally make my way through the grand door. My chest, heart, and body just ache. I don't want to see anything or anyone. I just want to go to bed. My footsteps trudge on the nice floor. As I look around I see my oldest daughter on the couch with her daughter.

"Daddy," Catt starts looking at me flustered, "she won't stop crying. I can't do this. How am I supposed to make her stop? What am I doing wrong?" Catt has a frustrated and defeated look. I can't just leave her down here struggling.

I briskly walk to the couch and sit down. Rainy whines and struggles with Catt. I smile softly and pick up my granddaughter. She instantly hushes as I begin patting her back and rocking her. "Catt, you are doing nothing wrong. She just has a tummy ache. You used to get them all the time. It's from drinking the bottles too fast," I tell her smiling down at Rainy.

"You remember when I was a baby?" Catt asks surprised. I guess she assumes through all of the sots to the head I'd forget. I grin knowing this is a special rare opportunity with my daughter. We never got these before. That's probably what lead us here.

I answer, "Of course I do. I could never forget. You were my first born. It was a scary yet magical time for me and your mother. Oh God, we didn't have a clue about what we were doing. As Vince would put it, I looked at you like a lost puppy. Every time you even sneezed I thought you were extremely ill. You grew older and wouldn't go anywhere without this bunny rabbit I got you for Valentine's Day one year. For my birthday that year you got me Uppy. Everywhere I would go I had to bring Uppy. The little brown dog even went with me to work. You should have seen the looks I got when I pulled Uppy out when getting changed for a match. Or, I would pull out Uppy of my briefcase in a business meeting." Catt smiles widely. Her cheeks turn rosy like they used to when one of the boys at work would talk to her when she was little.

Mick's POV

I looks down at my phone in shock. It's been twenty minutes since Catt sent me the text and I still can't believe it. Somebody somewhere controlling all of this must have a sick sense of humor. That poor family has been through so much, but more and more just keeps happening to them. It's really not fair. They can only be strong for so long before they break. That's how it is. Everyone has limitations.

My fingers move quickly as I dial Catt's number. I need to watch out for her. Lately, she doesn't seem like she can handle very much. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid that might get us arrested again. Although, I did find it mildly funny when she almost beat down that hooker. Anyways I need to know she's okay.

"Hello?" Catt asks not sounding too great. It relieves me just to here her voice. She's like another one of my children. I have to watch out for her.

"Hey, Catt. It's Mick. How are you?" I question. Was I too forward? Obviously she's not going to be good or even okay. Dang it, obviously she knows it's me. Caller ID. I sigh.

Catt clears her throat and tells me, "I'm doing better. I talked to my father. We kind of have each others' backs during this. He helped me get Rainy to bed. Thanks for calling by the way. It shows how much you care."

It makes me grin. Just hearing that her and Hunter have finally come to term with each other. Finally maybe they can have the relationship they should have been having for years. Maybe all of this actually has a silver lining.


End file.
